Fire Emblem: The Lord of Luck
by AlimBloodmoon
Summary: Every time you change something, the rest of what you thought you knew about the future is destroyed. Better get used to screwing up, especially when you have a couple of Dragons arguing in your head. Also, if you start wandering on your own, you might get lucky while the world around you burns to ashes.
1. The Start of it All

Hello dear reader! Thank you for clicking on my story! This is a self-insert which follows a different path than Awakening's Canon. So, find a nice place to read and enjoy: Fire Emblem: The Lord of Luck!

_Naga Talking_

**Grima Talking**

* * *

When you're suddenly dropped into one of your favorite games, it should be a blessing, no? After all you get to be the hero of the whole story and actually have it to be real! Such, a thing has to be a lifetime experience…but should you use your knowledge of the outside world to change the event of the games? Sometimes, reality tends to show us that life is not a game.

The problem with dropping into a video game; is that you're always completely sure you are going to be THE hero. Sure some stories you read or hear about, say that you're not going to have a chance. I mean who believes such a thing, you know? I didn't at first…I paid for that dearly. I never really thought those stories could exist. My memory is still fuzzy but, I honestly had no idea how I ended up where I did. You know, like everyone else I thought things would play out the same. Maybe, change something for the better or not screw up everything too. No one told me that every action you take can change fate itself. There is no such thing as a storyline in reality after all.

Well, it wasn't my idea to argue with the leader of the Shepherds himself. The battle for Southtown didn't end as plan and I chose a different path. Yeah it was a smooth move! Anyway, I'm getting a bit ahead of myself. Well, like I said don't think things play out perfectly. Because, in reality there's no skill to use a Silver sword over a bronze one, no tomes that just break mid battle; and definitely not every one of your enemies are dressed and look the same. Hell, I wasn't even sure those bandits I had to kill then wore any red at all.

Again, I just kind of woke up. I was not expecting hearing a familiar female voice, one from a video game that I always played. Heck, I had heard at least a thousand times! Well maybe not that much.

"Chrom! We have to do something!" Her voice sounded just like that cutscene… I swore to myself that I was just dreaming.

"Oh yeah? What should we do then Lissa?" Wait what? I'm pretty sure he didn't say that in that scene…did he?

"Look maybe he's I someone important?" Ok, that was it! I couldn't take it anymore, this was some sort of weird dream and I had to wake up! I opened my eyes, only to blink a couple of times, cold air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath. Wait? Why wasn't I breathing? Damn it... What did this feel so real? "Hmm, he awakes from dead..." Wait! Who is that? Is that Frederick from Fire Emblem standing there? I guess so and he's already living up to his name "Frederick the Wary" by his commenting on my lack of movement.

This was not good. Sure, I never expected to end up here. So, I'm torn between running away or hugging Lissa like there's no tomorrow. Why? She was always one of my favorite characters! Except now she's real! So at the moment my mind was in overdrive. I was trying to figure out what happened to bring me here. Should I thank someone for bring me here? I didn't know what to do! I was freaking out man!

"So uh, you ok?" I tried to stand on my own receiving a hand up from Chrom himself. I did notice the purple mark on my hand but kind of ignored it. I mean it's was anything too important! After all this was some really weird dream…right?

"Yeah thanks..." See, I knew the things you're supposed to say if you're the Avatar. However, that was a game with pre-made script not reality. Thus, I couldn't get them out. Why? I'm not all that confident usually and I was kind of having some issues. Why? You might ask well, there wasn't a tome anywhere on me and my sword was strapped onto my hip. It wasn't such an issue but…Frederick was on his horse and his lance was out. He looked ready to skewer me! Crap, what do I say? This wasn't good at all!

"So you remember your name?" Thank you for the save, Chrom! It's nice to see that reality is kind like the cutscene. It's nice to know that there are some of the things I remember that are sort of intact.

"No…Umm my name? I don't think I remember my name…my head is killing me." I tried to explain, but I was in front of Chrom. It was a big deal after all he is a prince, I was kind of intimidated, it's not like you meet a prince every day.

"Hey I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" Lissa said as she usually did. But, I was thankful for her saving from a situation I had no idea how to handle.

"Maybe he got knocked out? He was kind of just laying there alone..." That was Chrom again! Damn it, I can't mess up things now! I was trying to salvage what I remember from the game and all I did was to give out a small sigh.

"This isn't going to fix itself..." I mumbled softly and then, Damn it to hell! That not what I wanted to say!

"Well, milord why not bring him with us? He could be useful somehow. He at least has a blade..." Frederick thinks im useful? Wow, didn't see that one coming! Someone get me a recording!

Anyway we were finally moving towards, somewhere. My, bet was…Southtown right? Yeah, that sounded right! Well now, I knew we would eventually get to Southtown. Problem however, was walking there. Yeah, I know that this is going to happen. But still, it felt like forever! Anyway, I also didn't understand why Frederick got to ride that blasted horse. So eventually things started up again with Lissa shouting. "Chrom look over there!"

I sighed slightly, I knew something was wrong and I was finally getting what that wrongness was. There's was no script and everything you did was going to changes things; however small or large they might be.

Getting back to things, the other three had already run off towards the burning village. I was at an impasse. Neither knowledge of magic nor knowledge of swordsmanship; I was definitely not a good at tactics. So, I prayed as I walked. Normally I'm not usually a praying type of guy. But, for something of this scale…I'm going to needed a damned miracle and fast! Well, I got one already, depending on your point of view. Out of nowhere, a small female voice kind of popped into my head. Her voice felt heavenly?

"_Hmm my vessel is in need?" _I blinked and looked left and right. Where did that come from?

"You're a girl! I mean..." The voice seemed to sigh at my puzzlement.

_"I'm not who you think I am_..." Oh? Not the scary six-eye beast of mass destruction in my gut?

"Who are you?" I mean shouldn't it be Grima in my head, then some angel chick?

_"Naga, As in the lady of dragons, Naga. "_

"Wait... What about?" The next thing I knew a massive headache! It was like the worst I had ever felt ever, like thousands of needles slamming my head.

**"Naga! You Bitch! What have you done! My vessel is destroyed and replaced by... some nobody!"** Ok, first this definitely not the game! I doubt this was supposed to happen!

_"Not now Grima I need to at least help my ace! " _Not much of a difference, I suppose. I mean you are supposed to die, at least at if you choose that decision. After that I took off ignoring the verbal battle in my head. Heat was splashing on my skin from the nearby fire as I passed. Great it's all real! I also got sort of lucky. The three shepherds were waiting on the outskirts of the destroyed village. Chrom was pacing, most likely trying to figure out some sort of plan. Frederick was keeping an eye on Lissa who was fidgeting slightly at the grim scene.

As, I walked in…I definitely wasn't ready for what I was going into. They again I heard no one was ever ready for their first battle. See, was there was also no overhead view however, I get outlines about my foes. I just had to focus a little on one or a group and bam details! A nice way to figure things out, except everything was wrong. Plus it was explaining me the details like it was a game! I have no idea what class are or how to explain them in reality. Plus, I don't think Chrom would get that "The one on the right has 23 Strength". There wasn't a uniform policy from what I could tell I and the fact one had two axes, one with a chain attached to it. I already knew that I was screwed. Someone with two swords sparring with another two handed one, a mage who was arguing with chain axe and there was a female one as well. This was going to suck hard.

All I knew was that I was a hundred percent sure of this little tidbit. If I survived this somehow, I would literally insane by the end of this damn game.

* * *

So basically it's FE with no rules... Also the next Chapter has Grima do a little hmmm Rant against Fire Emblem game mechanics vs what reality is... At times the two dragons are used a lot others not as much... So please review and I might give you something in the future ^_^


	2. When Reality Strikes

Alright! Here's my first battle scene and my mental breakdown due to me killing someone. Remember Grima Rants on FE and also please understand that are a few warnings. Well everything from here on out, it might be crazy as that's just who I am. Also, if anything will go wrong it might just go that way. So at times it's got Darkish Themes. My attempt at romance starting in the next two chapters...There also OOC characters are everywhere. Also we might hear of Character death and Injuries the Shepherds have suffered... So enjoy...

**Grima talking**

_Naga talking_

* * *

"Chrom... I guess I have to help you" I definitely had no idea how I was going to survive this. I have never been in a fight in my whole life! Heck, I didn't think I could throw a proper punch! What should I do? Damned I going to needed some luck and a huge amount of it

_"That's being worked on my lovely vessel._.." Naga commented; making Grima yell back in response. This has been going on for a while and my head was really hurting. It did do a anything to help me figure out a way to survive this.

**"Somehow you brought him here! But he's still mine!**" Naga slightly laughed.

_"And what have you done? I've at least tried to help in some small way."_ Grima growled back to her. His comeback wasn't that very…comforting.

**"Oh really? Maybe I'll help him realize how screwed he is!"** I sort of well face palmed at that. Grima just got tricked; well maybe, he does need me alive at least for a while right? Why am I having trouble remembering things about the game? I mean I think I had two hundred hours on that thing!

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Chrom and the others turned towards my direction waiting for my "plan of attack". I had no plan, but hey maybe I could wing it?

"I hope whatever plan you're coming up with works...I can't even see everything..." Why, my prince you have such little faith in me! Well he was right; I didn't even have a plan.

"Trust me, I got this!" I replied to Chrom and receiving that feeling of a needle stabbing in my head again.

"**Pay attention! Nobody, your concept of this world is...useless! Get rid of everything you thought you knew, because you're going to get your ass handed to you if you think this world works like that damned excuse for reality." **I sighed a bit, thanks Grima for destroying my hopes! It's official, we're going to die! But, heck at least I can say we tried.

'Alright tell what to do...' I replied mentally to him. I was awarded with another blow to my ego.

"**First! You die you are dead! People die when they are killed after all! Don't expect a reload or whatever to save you or a game over screen! If you screw up your dead and the meat bags under you command are dead too! Second you aren't able to take a damned slash to your chest and be barely hurt! Third there is no turn by turn but, that should be damned obvious... Fourth weapons don't just break after you use them! Just take care of the damned sword and wow! It survived more than two battles! But hit someone with extremely strong strength. Bam! Your sword might actually break!"**

I sighed again. It was kind of helpful, but mostly it was common sense. Useless dragon…

'So, your advice is just basic common sense? ' I once again replied. On cue that damned feeling of needles hit me like a sledgehammer. I don't think he likes me that much; what a surprise!

**"Listen! You have nothing kid! Don't get me started mortal! My age is well over yours so deal with it and listen to my wisdom!"**

'Naga? You can stop that somehow right?'

_"Sorry Hun he's not under my control. But, do not worry, he won't do it constantly. Grima just hates it when no one listens to him. Got to earn his respect somehow and he might stop it as often as he does it."_

'Earn his respect? Yeah...like that's going to happen any time soon, Naga.

**"Finally, some good old fashion realism from the mortal! Now then, magic toss what you know in the garbage! Why in Gods name do you think a tome only has one spell? Tomes and Staves aren't all that important in battle. If you can do magic why can't you memorize, the spell to use it in battle? Also, magic is based all on will; as in willpower. Which apparently you don't have any! Emotions don't really help you that much unless you gunning for dark magic. Which, I have to say you have some talent in. Also range is not necessary, you just point and shoot! Remember, pay attention to the battle, there no damn turns in it! Got it stupid mortal?**

I nodded a bit at Grima "advice"; this was stuff I could actually use!

'So, what am I learning? Don't I need to know the words to use spells?'

**'Words? Damn it mortal, were you even paying attention? You just read a damned tome and learn how to use a spell by your own will! You know what? Here's a damned example! Fire! Focus on heat in your hand and will your magic out! It's not easy! So, for now focus on dark, it'll come out in battle and you will feel it within yourself at some point if you can manage it. Which you can, after all you are my vessel mortal."**

'You know, I don't think I can just shoot out magic like that. That's not how it's done in the game. Plus, the Avatar came with thunder spells already!'

**"Shut it! That damned game isn't important! You are you! You can't be everything just by having a damned seal! Being my vessel doesn't make you special! You're not some damn Mary Sue like the Avatar from the game! Your going have to work at it mortal! You might be able to use an Axe, but it might not feel right! You got it now mortal?"** I nodded.

**"Alright kid, go and try to survive this. It would be sad to see my vessel die in his first battle."** Grima said; that the last part of his speech seemed not like him at all.

'Grima, you care if I live? I'm almost touched...'

**"I need you for my plans mortal! Don't think I'm going to get all soft!" **Naga sighed at Grima apparent shyness.

_"Now that ole Grim-Grim, himself is finished with your advice. Let's see in your terms of something you familiar with. Your stats are...horrible so instead I kind of cheated. I gave you insane amounts of luck. It doesn't mean it'll always be good or bad though. But good things will happen more often and the effect will be increased by certain events. Also, if you're as lucky as I hope I made you…I think you should try to do something lucky; like dodging or similar actions and it should yield to you nice bonuses."_

'Nice bonuses?' I really like the sound of that! Tell me more oh divine dragon god!

"_I'm just trying to make it easier for you. Something unexpected might happen; just keep hoping it comes out. Remember, you can still get bad luck just not as often and someone more skilled can easily destroy you if you aren't careful. So, just rely on magic and luck... Also something Grim-Grim_..." She was going to finish something, but some dragon had to say something.

**"Stop calling me that! Just because you're around here with me, does not make us friends!"** A little less yelling in my brain please? It would be so awesome to hear my own thoughts.

'Sure, whatever, I'm so going to go Skyrim on this battle. That's what you are telling to me to do right?'

_"Yes, like I was already saying. If you can try to use magic in both hands, you should be able to live though this bout. Since your speed and reaction times aren't...well let's not rely on that. You have to create a barrier..."_

'A barrier, something like a shield then?' I'm sure that's it right?'

_"Sort of, you can use your magic to block spells...It's basically the same idea as a physical shield. But, remember even a shield can break with uses. A lot of mages use instead of armor, but it tends to be quite taxing."_

'Alright...So first I have to unlock my magic? I guess I'll go with darkness then? Should be easy... I'm already scared enough as it is.' I tried to take deep breath and nodded hoping this half-cooked plan would work. Time to die in style!

"Lissa, how do you feel about riding with Frederick?" No, I am definitely not pairing you two up for marriage. I not trying to sail any ships, don't pay any attention to that last thought. No, really don't.

"Umm I guess I can. But, why though?" Great! Part one of my secret plan is ready now! Now to see if..

"Can you use your healing from there or do you have to be like touching?"

"If I can see the wound and know exactly where it is it'll be easier. But, I don't have to touch it. I just have to focus on it." Sweet! We might actually live though this!

"Alright here's the plan! Chrom, I want you in the middle with me...To the left there's a couple of Axe dudes and a couple of swordsman...I'm pretty sure you'll be ok. This is due to the next part. Lissa and Frederick, I need you two as backup. Frederick you can move up and assist whoever is most likely to need help. While Lissa heals said person and make sure they don't go kaput. Remember we need teamwork from you two! Everyone got it?"

"If I may ask...What are you doing?" Chrom said with a look of worry. Yeah I didn't say what I was going to do right? Oops!

"Trust me that I will be fighting... I'll be on the other side. There are two axes and a mage. I have to see something first. I think my magic is going crazy I need to see and its effects... "

"Alright then, Shepherds, good luck!" Chrom said that. Though I got the feeling he wasn't too sure of himself. Damn, I know I wasn't either.

"Alright let's hope this works. Oh right, there's a bridge up by me...Remember to avoid it if possible." Let's not create a kill zone now. That really would suck big time.

"Got it!" Chrom said with a small smile. You know, you could help me in this process of making battle plan. Oh, wait this is Fire Emblem and they have only Auto mode capability to work with. Yep, my plan probability the best thing they thought of so far for this battle. Ah, Auto mode and how you made me so mad...

'Let's hope your boost works Naga...' I walked over to my position and most surprisingly thing was the two Axe guys. They were still fighting with their magic user. Sweet, I might actually not have to do anything!

"Hey look!" The mage said noticing me walking up to them. Damn it! I knew I should took those sneak classes or found a box to hide in.

"Oh ho, is that a hero I see? What are you going to do brat? Going to stab us with your little toy?" Hey, my sword isn't little at all! I did give out a small sigh due to this. I wanted to see if this emotion thing was true; but I never ever spoke to a woman in this situation! Damn it all!

"Hey girls run off and play mage elsewhere! You aren't useful at all! In fact your nothing but a meat bag!" Well at least I sounded convincing, but I hated those damned words. It made me feel like I was from the 50's or something. I don't usually ever say something mean to other people. Just not my style you know? But, if I can make here mad at me…maybe it could prevent her from using magic? Or it could blow me up in ashes…that could happen too.

"What did you say you dastard!" Fire flared from her hand which seemed a bit too intense. Of course she had to be a fire mage, looks like my look is working so far!

"I mean you're just here for these two guys entertainment... I mean that's all your good for right? What else would they pay you for?" Again, the fire was almost like magma. One final push I think should do it.

"If you were useful, you wouldn't be there for their fun. But, if that's your life, I'm not going to judge you!" She launched out whatever spell it could've been. I figured it was just basic fire. It also seemed less accurate but, the spell itself was faster and more powerful. Let me say when I dodged it, the next thing shocked me to the core.

"Damn it! Focus! He's trying to mess your spells up!" Well there goes my plot. We're going to die now.

"Shut your fat mouth! I won't deal with him or you! You piece of sh... "I never ever expected this, never. It looks like they hate each other. How did I know this? The guy with chain-axe just ripped here stomach out with his axe. That's pretty brutal….oh god the blood!

I couldn't move, I was in too much of a shock. I just saw someone have their stomach ripped out of there body with an axe! How the hell do you even do that in the first place! Plus, he just killed his own comrade.. I was trying to wrap my mind around it when the newly named Mage Killer just laughed.

"Finally! It's almost like a dream! I always hated her... Now I can throw it off as a death and her share gets split between us! Ah, sweet, sweet money... I should thank you I guess. Too bad you have to die as well. "Damn it! I felt that feeling the damned dragons were talking about unfortunately of me dying very soon. I drew my sword. Luck me it's an iron one! I took a deep breath and prepare myself for this.

"Oh really, going to fight now little man? Let's see what you can do..." I just need to defend myself somehow. Damn it, why am I this slow! Clang! My sword barely stopped his regular Axe from hitting me. My arms shock from his hit, it was quite fierce and I could feel my arms getting numb from his blow.

"Your reaction time is shit!" Heh, yeah I already knew that. Before I could respond to him; I had to spin out of his lock. Yep, almost forgot about the other one. Crap, this is going to suck isn't it? Damn it! I need to try! I began focusing somehow on everything around me. From the mage I had insulted, to the blood from her body, the burning of the village and the constant fear of my own death. Then another damned guy showed up thank fully with a sword.

"Hey Chrom himself is here so I heard..." Oh, great they know he's here too. There goes the surprise was planning. Oh, darn!

"Really might be a lordling... Maybe a quick bit of coin if we... " You're going to kidnap Chrom? Yeah, like ole Freddy would let you. Wait? What am I doing? I am fighting for my life here!

"Don't bother he's not worth the trouble..." There! I felt the power of something flowing into my left hand. It was almost pure black and felt really good. Actually I started to feel amazing. Like this felt right, it was like I could slay anything! Even a GOD!

"Come on and try then..." I found my voice…it sounded almost like I honestly enjoyed the thought of them attacking me. Actually let them come at me!

"Lordling got some magic huh... Let's see if he can actually do something!" I was not going to wait for them that would take too long! What was the point of waiting anyway? I fired out the spell and I almost grinned when I saw it launch out of my hand. This spell, it looks like fun! I mean who would've thought Grima's Truth itself would be it. Kind of makes sense in a way.

The spell hit the former mage killer right in the chest. It literally ripped right though his skin and out his back. I think it might of hit else also. I was having a little bit too much fun blasting Grima's Truth around. The other two charged again and I just smiled at their folly. I almost felt like I was on a new high; like I had discovered the most powerful feeling ever. I enjoyed another blast of this perverse pleasure as I shot another bolt into a different bandit's heart. Yep, he's dead too! YAY!

Blocking with my sword, I stopped the swordsmen who tried pushing me down. I spun again this time as I tried to get out of it; my sword slashed him in the arm. How the?

"Lucky... "

Right, Naga's gift was kicking in now. I then tried to hit him slashing downward. He once again blocked. Thus I went with a sweep with my leg. He crashed right into the ground with a nice thud. The next thing I did...wasn't me at all.

I literally forced him to stay still and started stabbing him over and over. It was almost like I needed to hear the resulting howls of pain from him. Each one was filling me more and more with that wonderful feeling. He was dead finally and I stepped off. I then sort of took in the scene. Blood was everywhere, seeping out of the wounds I had caused on people! Did I just kill people? What the heck! Did I just actually murder someone? What the hel-

"Damn it man pull yourself together!" I was raised my head up and was shook to see Frederick himself.

"Damn it! Calm down! "I suddenly found myself going into a panic mode; spewing out all what had happened to him in the fight. I mean I just killed three fucking people. Shouldn't I be freaking the crap out?

"Get a grip! Listen if you hadn't killed them, you would've died! Then we would've been attacked from behind! Now focus and tell us a new plan for the bridge! Because it seems they are making some too!" I closed my eyes trying to find some way to relax.

"Alright... Let's see... "Bridge canal and water perfect! I think I got a plan for this! Thank you high school for actually teaching something useful!

"Actually this should be easy..." I was just focusing on my idea but I needed to check a few things.

"Chrom, If we don't kill the bandits then the village would be destroyed...Can we destroy the bridge?" Chrom looked at me for a second, wondering what I was doing.

"I guess why?" I put my hand up then jumped onto a small ledge that bordered a water system.

"Well it's just an irrigation thing... Let's see... "This time I sort of slid into the water. I was at five foot nine inches and knew how to swim. So, I went and check to see if I could do what I was planning.

"Great! Got a plan!" I sighed; hoping this would work. After a quick swim across, Chrom and I were able to be hide by ducked slightly. The height of the wall that bordered the canal block us from view.

"Alright..." I nodded towards my new knight friend; he was playing the exciting part known as decoy in this case. The bandits had been off the bridge making a plan as well. However, once they saw mister decoy...They hadn't noticed until Frederick went out shouting. Wow, probability be able to kill them if we just charged them.

"For Ylisse!" Come on work please work! It felt great to see my plan work to perfection. The damned fools rushed the knight while he just stood there. Just before reaching him, mister decoy turned and rode away. I almost had to laugh when they all stood on the bridge in confusion.

"Now!" I shouted out! Hitting the support of the bridge with my magic, it fell pretty fast. It was fast, quick and I knew there'd be some issues with bloody water later on. But for now it worked. I gave a small sigh of relief after we finished them, me hitting them with magic Chrom protecting me if they got too close. It looked like we won a solid victory!

Not really, see there's something that just didn't sit right and it was the damned people we had saved. I guess they just loved cheering for him as I stood pretty far away. I honestly hated such things. I know I'm not named or anything or even important at this point. I sighed; a bit trying to control my anger when the others alongside hero worship himself. It wasn't like I didn't think he was a hero but the fact I was just basically ignored…irked me. "So any..." I don't know why I snapped like I did, but it just came out.

"Ah the hero himself! Shall I shine your shoes? Shall I bake you something milord! Shall I wait on you hand and foot while I sing how you gloriously came up with nothing to add in figuring out the plan?" Yeah I guess maybe I went a little too far but I just couldn't stand it.

"Huh funny... At least I didn't freeze up and enjoy killing and torturing a guy! What does that tell me about you! You're just a damned crazy son of a..." He used a word I always hated and I never expected in a thousand years I'd hear it from him. Let's just say it starts with B and ends in itch. I should've steep back, heck maybe even calmed down. Instead I took a deep breath and I took three steps.

"Chrom, I hope you enjoy watching everything you love burn to ashes around you..." With that I walked away and off in another direction away from whatever story I was supposed to be on and started forging my own

* * *

So I warn Chrom of the future and leave... I just was curious why no one ever just wanted to explore Ylisse and its outlying areas... Remember to review for the random grab bag of gifts from hinted at story items... Also next chapter we meet my sort of OC... Its actually a OOC but I don't think anyone ever thought of the person we introduce so review and read on!


	3. Meeting a Black Sheep

So in this chapter we meet a Black Sheep of sort. It was just something; I thought had to be possible... Whether it's a OC or OOC is your opinion... But please enjoy the start of the love triangle I am going to be doing or try to be doing anyway.

**Grima Talking**

_Naga Talking_

* * *

Sometimes the world laughs at you; other times your friends do. Then you are walking along a dirt path in a constant mental battle with some dragons…that's when you know the world hates your guts. Then Naga decided to say something that I wasn't expecting at all!

"So wait? You just called Chrom a piece of trash?" I didn't know why she had this reaction to her champion. After all I just said screw destiny and walked away from Chrom and his band of Shepherds. You'll think the giant divine dragon would be piss at me and not at him!

_"He shouldn't have dared call my vessel a...a.. That!"_ Naga, kind of shouted inside my head. You know I don't think I ever heard her shout before.

**"True, but he is your follower…thus calling your vessel a bitch this in turn is calling you one... So, for once I have to agree with the meat bag."** Grima said with a chuckle. He was clearly enjoying himself.

_"Grima you're really not helping the issue! I just brought my ace to this damned world and now one of my most loyal followers calls him that!" _I had to give a sigh. So, they were gods or were they some sort of cult leaders? That thought of alone, scares the crap out of me.

"I thought you said something about not being gods..." Grima, decided that he want me to feel some more pain. Thus, he once again did the needle thing to hurt me. But, I'm starting to think it's more like claws. Maybe Grima's claws?

**"We aren't Gods! Why can't you stupid mortals understand such a simple fact? You damn monkeys are so pathetic!"** I rubbed my temples as I chuckling for a bit. It looks like I can use something against Grima now.

"First off, you agree with Chrom about this whole thing. Second, he is a human, which you agree with. Third, wouldn't that make you pathetic for agreeing with the opinion of a "pathetic monkey"? Thus, overall it makes you very pathetic…" Grima's claws once again tried to tear at me. This time I simply laugh the pain off, I just got Grima with his own logic! Priceless!

"You guys are too funny! I mean this is not what expected at all, when I picked you." It looked like Naga's statement seems to irate Grima even more. I could almost feel them getting ready to duke it out with each other. I just couldn't figure these two out. I wondered why Naga chose me to be her ace.

"Why? Why am I your ace? I mean there's most likely thousands of players you could've picked from why me?" I felt Naga shrug slightly at my question. I don't like how this is going. No, I not going to like this am I?

_"Nothing much really, I only chose you based on the fact that you would annoy the hell out of Grim-Grim. Plus, I couldn't let you…well it looks like you didn't really notice it yet." I_ wondered what Naga was talking about? Hmm, my memories have been kind of fuzzy lately…wait a minute! I closed my eyes and tried to focus on my past.

"Wait! Why can't I remember some of my life? It's like their fading away? "I bit my lower lip in worry. What Naga said next…it was my worst fear out of what I was thinking about.

_"Yes, your memories of your life…there are going._" I knew something was wrong!

"How the hell did I? Why? Listen Naga I know I get my episodes but..."

_"You've failed enough times apparently. Just deal with the fact that you're alive and here. Plus, you're not actually you. Well, I mean it's you as in personality wise and some stuff that's being kept. Otherwise_..." I again bit my lip harder. Great, I'm not even myself? What the hell Naga!

"Wait, I don't look like me? Then how did Grima know?" Naga just sighed at my shock statement.

_"Because, I came when I realized you were well... "_Her voice trailed off as she was thinking of how to "soften the blow". But, I think I already realize what she was trying to say.

"Dead meat? I mumbled and I just shook my head. Was I really that useless?

"Thanks for telling me I guess...Wish I knew why I acted like that earlier." Grima groaned. Great even dark, big and evil is finding this sad.

"**Focus on the here and now! Just be glad mortal that you are even alive! The bitch did save you, but it didn't really matter did it? Cause I have to pick up the pieces eventually..."**

"So I died then? Perfect! How am I going to salvage the situation now?" I didn't get any answer and just kept walking, day turned to night and I finally snapped again. The whole situation was way too much for me!

"Listen I can't just walk forever! I'm tired and hungry and I have no such skills to survive in the damn wild!" Naga just nodded at my statement.

"_Grim-Grim was amongst humans awhile back... Give him camping and survival skills..."_ Really now? That's nice to know, I wonder if Grima would mind giving me a solid? Grima growled at that mere thought.

**"First off bitch, stop it with the damned Grim-Grim thing! Second, I can't give this mortal nothing of the sort! The only thing I can do is flood his mind with my memories of such events! Well, it wouldn't be that hard, this monkey has a very empty skull."** I sighed. I honestly couldn't take this crap. I have the two strongest things in existence in this world and they can't do anything!

"Just do it and it's not empty! I got two arguing dragons in it; one that's a total prick and the other killing my former life! So thanks for nothing!"

"**You damned well better be thankful we are here mortal! If it was up to me, I would go ahead and devour your skinny form already!" **Grima clawed again trying to make me suffer for such comments.

"Go ahead! Kill me! Just remember Grima that your plans are ruined without me. Let's not forget that you are me and I am you!" I snapped out loud, I just couldn't handle this information.

_"Stop it! First, Grim you need him for whatever! Second, yeah I killed your former life but I also saved you! From yourself! So deal with it! You have a second chance now and you are going to use it! "_Ok... I'm sorry about that Naga, so thank you. Also, thank you too Grima…

"**Listen mortal, we've kept all of your weird stuff intact and even your foolish personality intact. Not many would complain about getting a new life... Well it's your life till I take your body for myself."**

I sighed at Grima's speech. Great, I'm just a meat bag for the creature destined to destroy the world! Yet, I thankful to him for making sure I'm alive? Then I felt an intense agony though my skull. It was so bad that I drop to the ground, my body shaking though the pain. Then afterwards, I saw campfires? Ah, Grima must be giving me his memories.

"Grima there's a lot of issues with what you gave me! I don't have a bow or any arrows! Heck I don't even have a bloody tent! Tell me what pray tell do I do?" Once again Grima is useless! Who would have thought?

"**Make do with the information that I bestow on you mortal! In fact you should be grateful at my gifts!" **I sighed a little. Alright, first I need to find a clearing of some sort.

I rushed at my task, getting everything I required in a couple of minutes. Well, it too longer than that, nature called you know? Anyway, I made a small flame (the only useful thing that Grima showed me was how to make a fire,) then I sat on my fancy bed of leaves and twigs!

"Weird, now maybe I'll kill a bear now? What's up with this world and bear meat? Thank god, I learned some fire from Grima!" I then spent what felt like hours searching for food. I was unlucky though, having found no animals and not a damned bush. I roared slightly in anger at my situation.

"Damn it!" I picked up a rock threw it at a tree. Smack! Thump! Then I heard a slightly lighter thump from the tree. Did I actually hit something?

"Wait a minute! That sounded like something fell!" I ran over, checking out the rock and almost jumped in surprise.

"Alright! I got me a snake for dinner! Eat your heart out Chrom! I bet Nowi would be impressed!" A damned snake dead as a can of spam! I picked it up and quickly cut its head. Didn't want to get bitten now, that would just suck.

"Wasn't it supposed to be a bigger snake though? Ugh whatever..."

"So how lucky am I really?" I asked Naga who sighed at my question. Hey, I got to know things! Don't judge me!

_"It depends, honestly it's not like you're able to control it._"

"Yeah I mean it's like there's going to be a tent and a bunch of food just sitting there! I mean really that isn't..." I stopped at the edge of my clearing my jaw dropping.

"Possible?" There stood a large hexagonal tent next my fire, which looked like it had been fixed. There were fish being slowly cook on that fire and the tent had a smaller fire inside.

"How the..." I looked at the tent when suddenly a young sort of familiar woman stepped out.

"So you're the owner of the poor excuse of a camp site I stopped at hm?" Anna? Praises to Naga! Wait something was off about her. She didn't look like the regular Anna; in fact she was wearing a black cloak, purplish armor and no sword? Odd, then again this would thing is odd in the first place?

"Are you Anna? I mean you don't..." Instantly her entire demeanor changed at the mention of her sisters.

"Ah! You're just like my blasted sisters! Hating on the fact that I'm a Black Sheep! I should kick yo-!" Okay, I got to say something fast if I want to live.

"Wait, wait whoa..." I raised my hands up and quickly said that. Got to get ahead in this little chat were having.

"Look, I never met an Anna before! I just heard of them and how they always dress in red! I'm sorry but I never heard of a Black Sheep Anna before! Please don't kill me!" She sighed and slightly lowered her head. It looked like my brilliant plan worked!

**"It was probability your pathetic bagging mortal."**

Silence Grima! You're not wanted now!

"Yeah, sorry about that let rant. I tend to get a bit snippy when someone talks about me being different..." Snippy? That's an understatement. But, hey I'm alive and that's what matter!

"Yeah, well listen...I don't know much; but maybe you're like I don't know...a rebel? Err, how does Rebel Anna sound? That's better right?" She gave me a small smile at my renaming of her.

"That sounds much better! Come on! We can talk over fish..." I shook my head at her offer.

"First, I'm ok. I got my snake and second how did you do this so fast?" She shrugged.

"Bought the fish halfway from Southtown; then stopped here and quickly fixed things up. Plus I'm really quick at setting my tent up because, I use it as the shop sometimes..." Hmm I didn't know that. Should I tell her about Southtown?

"You might as well head back. That town was attacked by bandits earlier today." I sighed and walked up to her.

"So, you might want to head back for now... Anyway I guess I wouldn't mind eating with you though." Midway through the fish, we somehow started the conversation again and it got interesting.

"You know, I don't know anything about you. Tell me something about you?" I sighed. A name would that be great, then again I don't even think I gave Chrom a name…hmm

"Freyu Valentine! Just call me Frey. I'm supposed to be a Tactician, but I left that life behind me for now. I'm weird and from a foreign land and basically I'm screwed. However, I've been blessed by a couple of gods. So, it's not too bad. "Naga and Grima sighed in unison.

"Well it'll work for now... Maybe we can shape it up?" Naga said. It looked like she was now trying to figure out a new cover for me. Unsurprisingly with a little aid from Grima, he was kind of a jerk like that.

"Hey! Don't think I'm friends with that bitch mortal! We just need to discuss your pathetic cover, but I don't think you need my…strengths for such a task."

"Hmmm? A foreign land and a couple of gods, that sounds pretty interesting? Well it's got to be pretty damned foreign, since I've been all over the two continents..." Anna said with a questioning look. Well, I'm not from this world!

"It's an Outrealm? I believe it's called... You know what? Just don't ask about that. I'm really telling you more then I should... Or that I can remember..." She smiled a bit at that last part.

"Hell, everyone's got some secrets especially my family; mostly because you'd never realize it. Unless you met me or some of the others and they told you a bit." I nodded and curiosity finally hit me.

"Why are you a rebel Anna?" She laughed a bit at that. Hey, I was busy eating my snake. What? Snake meat is pretty good…

"A rebel... It's a lot better then what I'm used to use. Most likely cause I hate being like everyone else. I didn't get an option about how to live my life. Plus, I hate swords they are too annoying. I'm more of a mage person anyway." Wow, that's depth.

"Wait... Since you were all born to look alike, also have to be clones? That...Isn't right! No offense but I wouldn't be with someone, who chooses the entirety of my daughter's life just cause of whatever! It doesn't matter!" Yeah! I mean that's just wrong everything? How is that possible?

Anna looked at the fire for a bit then turned back to me.

"I guess I have to help you then..." I blinked during a mid-chew of a fish and quickly swallowed.

"Why?" She laughed; it was a nice sound to hear.

"So my daughter might have a dad... Anyway come on we got to set you up!" The next thing I knew she took my arm dragging me towards the tent.

"Hey whoa! Annie! Stop it!" Both of us stopped inside as she began rushing grabbing things and tossing them in a pack.

"Spell book? No, Gold? No, random assortment of junk oh a bedroll..."

"Damn it Annie! Listen or just stop!" She stopped and looked at me tilting her head.

"Annie?" I sighed. Why that? Oh well...

"You wouldn't get it... Just something I saw once." How did I remember that movie?

"Anyway, Look my skills on my own are horrible...I'm a mage or at least I can use magic. So, I'll travel with you for a while ok?" She smiled looking extremely happy about that. But then again, I didn't have anything to lose you know?

"Sorry, not many people would risk such things. I mean…we don't usually even hint that's what happens... I guess I kind of let part of our secret out. But, I just want something better then what I had you know?" I nodded a bit. Yeah nothing weird there, I totally know what's going on here. Yep, I had no clue in hell what's was going on.

"Yeah, now come on! It was almost like you were bribing me to see you again or something of the sort! Its not every day you meet a Rebel!"

"Yeah I guess not... Come on, we will start tomorrow. I sighed a bit though and a thought crossed my mind. What about the Risen appearing?

"Are we both sleeping?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I got danger sense..." I sighed. I got nothing that even remotely similar to what she just said. "Night Annie..."

"Yeah... you better not vanish Frey. I will hunt you down if you do." What the heck? I scared to sleep now.

"Trust me I've got no other options..." And I slowly drifted off to sleep…trying not to think about the crazy girl I'm with. Yep, this not going to back fire at all!

* * *

Im pretty sure no one will recognize the name I used... It's actually a name of my RL friend's Female Smuggler on SW:TOR... Why that name? See I was smuggled into this world by a Female... I know it's weird but I actually liked the name figured it should be used a bit more...

Rebel Anna is my idea that there had to be someone within the Anna's that just had to rebel. But, what made it fun was her strangeness hence Black Sheep of the Family... Making her a Mage? Well it gives me a bunch of reasons to stay... and sorry about the small bit of personal issues. I figured there needed to be a reason why I was picked over well I don't know you my dear reader.. So enjoy Reviews are rewarded with gifts from RAI... What is RAI? Rebel Anna Industries... It might be my only remaining dose of oddness...


	4. Dreams, Manaketes, and Oddness

Thanks for reading this far! Weirdness in the form of my attempt at romance.. Ugh its actually kind of odd well maybe that's just who I am... Also we learn my first snippet of my summary... They are actually quotes that will be used in the story... Also Dark Stuff as in implied rape and a large dose of Slavery... Please it is supposed to be mostly realistic... I wanted to get my second love interest early so we had to get her... And yeah... Its a sort of triangle... Anyway... Please enjoy

**Grima Talking**

_Naga Talking_

* * *

"Alright, tell me how your able to move that fast all the time when your carrying this damned pack!" I said giving a small sigh.

"Its been a week and still your complaining?" Anna just walked twirled around facing me as she started walking up a damned hill. It had been a week of pure torture. Let me just say if your carrying literally everything in your pack while your new teacher pushes you further. Its almost insane! Or at least your teacher is as i kind of blurted out.

"Your insane! I mean I got what a whole bunch of shunken items in this bag while you get my little pack of nothingness!" Nothingness? Where did I come up with that? Damn missing memories! I mean it's bad enough forgetting reqular things but where I learned some of these damned words!

Anna just sighed in response and shook her head still slowly walking backwards. "You've improved at least... I remember there was a lot more curseing and I believe you collapsed on our first day..."

"Thanks Annie... Really I feel the love..." I said pretending to be slightly hurt. I already knew what reaction i would get. Its almost like shes fixed on getting me somehow.

"Don't try that! I went into a fit the last time you pretended I hurt you somehow..." I just sighed and shook my head. Really? Rebel Anna is just weird. I mean come on! There had to be others right? I stared up into sky wipeing the sweat from my brow. Damn it all its hot too.

You know i keep telling you there's like thousands! I mean like tens of thousands of guys who are better then me..." She rubbed her temples something I've noticed her doing more and more since we started having this argument. Yeah that's what it is I've started corrupting her somehow! I mean I doubt everyone does that right?

"Just... Please... I like having you around so it'll work out... Anyway... I'm not the one bringing up my issue hmm? I mean where's that foreign lord thats traveling around Ylisse with an Anna... I mean it is a good idea..." I hated the idea of being called milord! Damn it all I'm not one but still it would feel all weird if I started getting called that.

"Man the lord thing isn't me... What am I gonna be hm? The lord of luck or something?" I sighed shaking my head. Lord of luck? I mean I've been slowly changing Anna's luck but still. Well maybe slowly is a bit of an understatement.

"Plus my luck has only infected your business... I mean yesterday you sold a sword at almost thirty percent mark up! That's like impossible..." She just laughed, it kind of shocked the two of us as everytime she tried to sell something usually it was almost no arguement sometimes shed get pushed a little to lower it but damn! It was still something i couldnt explain. Maybe the more your around me?

"I'm going back down to ten... And don't worry I have made you my partner because of my luck around you..." Again I shook my head. Partner? Not likely. I highly doubt that was allowed.

"Isn't that like against whatever code your family has? If there is one..." She huffed turning around. Ah no please don't tell me she's gonna..

"I thought I was a Rebel! Rebels don't care about rules!" She retorted making me give a small sigh as I tried to figure out some reason I haven't gone mad with her using that.

"Why do stick with you? Twisting my words against me..." She just raised her head looking at the sky then looked back. Damn it she's definitely well I would say beautiful normally but right now. She's kind of..

"Because you know I'm better then the others... And I'm totally hot..." Huh? How did she learn that? Its not possible! I never said that out loud i think?

"Wait what? Where did you?" Damn it please don't tell me I've been talking in my sleep again!

"You were complaining about hot red heads and oversized packs of destruction... I heard you mumbleing it in your sleep a night or two ago..." I sighed, great by all that is holy well might as well play the weirdo card so i tried to smile a little seductively, something oddly enough Anna herself had been teaching me, and bowed my head.

"Yes mistress I am so unworthly of your hotness that I must carry your pack of destruction even while I cry like the boy toy I am... I know you have thousands of men crawling at your feet but please Mistress I am best at running around with whatever heavy loads you bear..." I stopped my short episode of oddness only to be smacked on the back of the head by Anna's fist somehow appearing beside me.

"You! Your so weird! Just try to be yourself! Anyway it doesnt matter because I heard something about Mask wearing princesses and a rock throwing dragon girl... I mean I got real confused..." I sighed. Damn it! I really have been doing it again! Ugh how can i explain this.

"I get weird dreams... My... Realm... Allows you to watch pieces of other realms... And I've seen a little of this world that's all..." She tilted her head slightly another odd thing that ive seen recently.

"Well just so long as your ok. Don't want to lose my lucky lord..." I just shook my head. Lucky Lord huh? Alright i guess thats ok.

"Alright Rebel Girl let's just finish this damned route." Anna gave me a small smile and we started up again though I had been pouring into my remaining memories. Huh wasn't she from the future? I mean they always say you get attacked by Lucy then why haven't I ran into her?

"What do you think about time travel? I mean do you change everything if you change things in the past" She sighed. Something told me for some reason I should listen I mean hey! It could some kind of quote or something.

"If you want my opinion... Every time you change something the rest of what you thought you knew of the future is destroyed..." I looked at her and shook my head. I wasn't expecting that but I tried to store in my memory.

"But Come on what if two people are trying to change the future? I mean doesnt that mess with whoever the one from the future is?"

"Don't start getting crazy now... You asked and I answered... But I doubt that ever happens..." If only you knew Anna I mean I am kind of possibly messing with a lot of things. I took a look at the map I had been holding checking what she drew as a fixed route. Vivin? Yeah never heard of it.

"So what's with this Vivin place anyway..." She hung her head a bit. I mean it couldn't be that bad right?

"Its a sort of black marketish place... We have to check the reqular shops..." I kind of stopped. Black market? Wait wait think!

"Black market? Don't they sell like... You know?" She stopped as well looking back at me. What am I missing here!

'We aren't going to those kind... So don't worry..." those kind? Wait wait. Suddenly I shook and then almost like a bang inside my head. I just realized something! Shit... Maybe I can! The ultimate test!

"Listen! Annie can we hurry there! There's... Something I need to check! And I'll need a lot of money ok?" She blinked as I started running at renewed speed maybe just maybe. She said sold auctions tricks something its just possible!

"Whoa Slow down! How'd you start moving this quick!" I kept running. Damn it cant slow down i had a slim possiblity and hell if i wasnt going to try! I have to have hope damn it! I might just might be able to stop one thing from happening.

"Alright Frey why are you in this much of a rush..." I sighed when stopped at the gate. I was trying to catch my breath damn it hurry up and open.

"A manakete by the name of Nowi.. She said she was sold at auctions or something... Maybe I can at least help her somehow... You know! Rock throwing dragon girl!" Anna shook her head kind of quickly.

"Its a one in a million shot to first find the exact place... If its actually this market and that she's here... You'd have to be..." Come on lord of luck right?

"Amazingly lucky? Its time to test it Hun..." I don't know why I needed to do this I just felt I had to try!

* * *

"Frey... Give it up... I highly doubt she's anywhere here! The days almost over and we have to..." I knew Anna was slightly annoyed i mean i had run all around this almost disgusting place i even asked if anyone heard of the sale but damn it! Come on gimmie a chance!

"**All this for a girl? At least she's got dragon blood I might just stop by!"** Grima was commenting about Nowi and damn it! Why can't I find her come on! Gimmie a sign!

"_Shut it Grima... Let him try... And no she's not yours..."_ Naga snapped resulting in another argument. Damn that's all they do!

"Come on Frey let's just..." Anna was about to drag me away but wait! That noise! Maybe.

"Here!" I walked into what could only be described as a true slave auction. At least my luck was holding and they hadnt started just showing her off. It honestly made me sick watchin them make her do tricks to earn some asshole money cause he was ugh.

"How much do we have!" I shouted trying to figure out how much time I had. Come on!

"Honestly I have tons including my personal amount but... "

"Annie please! I can't let her!"

"Ok ok... I have a lot I'll stop you... And remember you owe me big time..."

"Annie I knew I loved you!" I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek then focused back on the start of it. I swore I heard Anna say something like Idiot my blasted idiot but I couldn't be sure.

* * *

"Sixteen!" Damn it this is actually happening?! I mean I'm betting to own Nowi! No no! I'm trying in some odd way to save her spending Annas money? Wait huh? Yeah well I will fix this somehow. Damn assholes here as well. I wasn't trying to own a damned Manakete for tricks! Plus I swore I saw them no I'm not letting anything like that happen! My thoughts starting spinning into overdrive.

"35!" Damn Anna is going to own my soul! I know their usually I dunno frugal right? I mean its got to be a lot. I almost wanted to grab and a guy and kill him! Why? Bastards were asking for, ugh they all wanted to see her naked well fuck that.

"120,000!" I shouted over the rest instantly reiceveing a killer glare from Anna. I rubbed the back of my head as I then heard.

"Sold! Enjoy your new Manakete!" Die fucker! I spat on the ground and looked back at Anna.

"That's over a years total pay Frey... A year total... Not just my share but also the stuff I have to give those sisters! I should..." Damn it I had to risk it! I kind of grabbed Anna quickly pressing my lips on hers. Yeah I know not the best payment but still.

"**Damn my vessel grew some stones!"** I kind of got a bit of surprise because you know random kiss, slap! Right? Well I don't know but I guess I'm sticking with this title cause Anna kissed me back. I actually was mildly angry I came here cause of the auctioneer if you put it politely.

"Your Manakete is waiting..." Anna looked at me and shook her head.

"I need one hundred and nineteen thousand more of those if that is how your paying me..." I sighed a little.

"That bad?" Blow to my ego everybody right there!

"No it was... Fine... I just want to milk you for them if that's the payment plus I didn't count that nine hundred and ninety nine..." I laughed a little though I rubbed my head a bit.

"Duly noted a mixture of the working and kissing yes? Now I need to free her..." I took off following the seller I guess. I was completely ignoring the guy and was glad Anna would pay for it but damn it I knew I had to work that off somehow! Thankfully Anna went to pay while I was given well my Nowi.

* * *

Damn it! Its... Horrible in here! I mean there cages and ugh... I knew this wasn't my world but I basically smelled like... Like...

"**Yeah my vessel lost his stones... At least you get the pleasure of such a sight... I mean I'm trapped up here with she-bitch herself... At least you get to smell... " **

"_Grima! Shut it! Your not helping the issue! Just hurry it up got it!" _I sighed a little trying to ignore all the mixture of bodily fluids from the cages glad I had no idea who had occupied them. I really wanted out but I needed this damn it.

"Your Manakete... Please enjoy her... I know I did..." Anger grew in me and I finally snapped and punched the guy hard. Anger, fury, why her! I felt something different I can't exactly explain it. A bright light of magic grew in my hand and I smiled.

"May Naga have mercy... On your soul..." I felt it blast the hell out of guy, Nagas breath heh. Nice Justice would be served.

"Nowi come with me ok?"

"Wait but didn't you?"

"No idea... I just snapped now let's move!" I grabbed her hand doing another blast as we moved at a small group of guards. It wasn't killing them like I wanted but saving her was more important.

"Ok why not attack them earlier! Your lucky I was smart and waited for you!" Anna yelled as she ran up to us. Enough questions!

"Action now talking later! But I do I still..." I continued to run hoping wed somehow escape this town. Basically you attack no one or the whole town us against you. Guess who the town is after.

"Yeah the moneys safe... But now I'm screwed out of a future stop... So you might owe me for life..." Greedy I knew there would some sort of catch if I traveled with her.

"Why are you?" I shook my head. Jumping back barely as a street was hit with arrows.

"I have reasons... I just can't explain now! Kind of a rescue mission!" The three of us rushed though town thing that surprised me was... How beautiful Nowi in dragon form was. I wasn't really paying attention before I was focused on winning but it was almost like an ecstasy of colors. It was almost surreal, but no time! I also believe I see the reason those guys were buying her. Anyway I'm freeing her and that's all there is to it!

"Damn it all!" My luck has hit the dirt cause we get getting blocked by something. Usually guards or even people who were buying stuff I mean it was the whole town.

"Come now! One shot at this!" We stood next to wall I was charging as my much of will to save Nowi and ourselves. I felt the spell reach a level I hadn't felt the last time I used magic and blasted the wall. It blew the wooden walled to shreds and we took off. Thank you Naga.

_"Wasn't me... But nice job..." _I heard her say while Grima kind of seethed in anger. Yeah I knew they would argue but I'll deal with it.

* * *

"Finally!" Anna said as we stopped what was like a damned manhunt. I was panting hard and collapsed because I had totally pushed my strength to the limit thanks to the aid of Anna's pack of destruction. I smiled weakly as Nowi tried to help me up.

"Don't worry... I've suffered worse..." I gave a small laugh as Anna proceeded to prepare our camp.

"Again why? Why did you risk yourself I mean I saw you win so why?" Why? Anger? Yeah I just kind of snapped and ended up oweing Anna for life. Maybe I should think sometimes.

"I snapped... I couldn't take all of what you were dealing with... Your too cute to be an object..." I leaned back a bit as Anna sighed trying to set up everything.

"Hey! Just... You rest Annie... I'm going to do this..." She looked at me as I pushed myself to stand.

"My falut my work got it? Now rest you two..." I told her as I gave a groan finishing up all of the work acvepting no help at all.

"Your gonna hurt in the morning you... Lucky lord you... " I shook my head at that damned name.

"I owe you for life right? I wonder how lucky that is..." I heard a small what seemed like a giggle but who?

"Lucky lord... He he that's funny... Can I call him that?" Nowi was laughing no no it was giggling not my stupid name. Well maybe it was a little funny.

"Go ahead I guess.. He is the Lord of Luck now right? You said this was a test..." I smiled a little at Anna I completely forgot for a while.

"Yep I guess so... So Nowi here..." I walked off taking off a damned collar off her neck though I noticed she seemed a little uneasy were I touched her.

"Was it that bad..." I tossed the collar into a small patch of bushes as Nowi stared at them for a second. I think maybe she had one of those is this really happening moments, she touched her neck and smiled a little.

"Don't... Remind me... I can't believe it... I mean I had tried to escape a few times... And then... You..." I shook my head.

"You would've gotten out sooner then later if I hadn't shown up..." Nowi smiled then stood up placing her arms around me.

"Thank you... I... Can I..." She let go looking at Anna who just nodded.

"Yeah its ok... I got room for you just we can't deal with too many others..." I smiled a little, though I still couldn't wrap my head around it. I mean I helped save someone! Damn... It was like I had actually accomplished something.

"Let's rest... We can try to figure out how I'm going to make a new route in the morning..." I nodded though just as I laid in the bedroll. My last thoughts before I slept were. 'How will this change the future...

* * *

Any of you who have been wondering about the gift thing... There's actually a reason... See now I owe ole Rebel Anna herself money and a gold gets tossed off my debt for every review I usually sneak official Rebel Anna stuff or Random Junk that mentioned in the story... I am actually at a small culinary school in my state hence a lot of Cookies might be used... Enjoy ok! Also we get an update on Chrom... And see if its worth my time to pick up what pieces there might be... Also the Lord of Luck is actually a story element... Trust me if you start paying attention in conversations in the future you might get what I am hinting at... So here is my weirdness fully exposed in the gifts...

To CrismonHeresy:

Thank you for those reviews! You reiceve a bunch of stuff courtesy of Rebel Anna Industries

First your official Anti-Chrom-Following t-shirt... We will get back to Chrom after a few chapters though it might just be in rumor format which we will learn a bit about where he is..

Second! Our first batch of Grim Grim Cookies with a hint of Nagas Joyful Tears... Yeah it just came out of no where also I am going if I keep getting support to continue... Well maybe I'm thinking I might do a special ending but we have to see won't we...

Third! The first official Rebel Annas oversized pack of destruction! Because you were my first ever favorite so I had to shower you with presents so thank you!

To Cromag Ravenstaff:

Thank you see I tried! But I will go back and re edit the old chapters also I'm going to make some small additions I hope you try to re read them later... And I shall give you...

Rebel Anna Cookies! Because you stopped me from rebelling against correct writing... Which I thank you for!


	5. When Ketes and Rebels Struggle

Omg! Its a celebration! See everybody I have gotten a Co Authorish guy and Editor I hit the Jackpot! As such our longest and Best chapter... Crimson I owe you big time! Will send you a gift later! Crimson is my one and only favorite and master of editing my stuff enjoy the improvements!

* * *

"No, no... I don't need anything else... But thank you milord..." I shook my head a little. Milord... Word had spread like wildfire in this village and soon it might be everywhere. I have been going around using the lord title. Officially I am now Lord Freyu Valentine, exploring Ylisse and the surrounding areas even in Plegia; where I currently was at. Issue here was that Plegia wasn't the kindest place in the world, because the mad king had just got his war he had longed for.

"So... I'm guessing the assassination is next right?" I looked up and sighed a little. I had finally told them what I remembered about key events that should have happened. If the Mad King is at war...Surely enough then the assassination attempt has failed. I nodded finally thinking I was right.

"I don't know what's going on... I've been with you two Nowi... They must've stopped it or Grima would've gone apeshit over whatever his plan was supposed to be..." Yeah hell, I couldn't lie to them it hard been two months since I left Chrom to his endeavors but I haven't heard a damned thing about the Shepherds. I mean I thought I'd be found... Am I honestly not needed?

**"I still should've killed you! Now I'm going to have to stay thanks to your pathetic humanity! Your nothing and you won't stop me... Remember that."**Yeah, in all actuality if Anna was right about my actions, then it would have forced Grima to hide in my head. I even noticed that he can't actually stop me somehow. Almost, like he's just as stuck as I am. What could cause that?

_"Just focus on your life ok? I don't think Grim-Grim needs to be reminded how screwed we are... I don't mind being here it's just... It's impossible to leave your head for some reason... Almost like your changing everything like Anna said..."_ I shrugged a bit in response. I figured out that they could kind of observe me, as if they are watching out my eyes. It was like sharing some senses with each other. It sounded familiar somewhere but I've lost too much of my old life to remember exactly.

"Frey..." Nowi was poking my shoulder and I smiled. I never understood why she asked to sit next to me every time, but I guess it was ok. I patted the spot on the small bed I was using inside our room at some inn within this town. Apparently finding the secret sellers wasn't the issue. It's was the secret behind them that's the big problem. A secret that was mostly revealed to me; one thing I hadn't found out was why? Why do they somehow make all the Anna look like each other? You know, like they were perfect copies of each other. It simply didn't make any sense.

Nowi wrapped her arms around my waist. Huh? I wonder what's up with her?

"What be the deal little Kete o mine?" I was still unsure why I sometimes, I randomly spewed out junk like that. Kete heh... I still can't believe she likes that name.

"It's... Nothing... Just we don't get much time alone...I just wanted..." I had to chuckle and wrapped my own arms around her. I kissed her lips a little; yeah this was becoming a big problem. You see while my Rebel and Kete got along, when it came to alone time… it was few and far between. Actually, it was quite surprising Annie hadn't just popped up and worked like she normally did. I understood her reason. She actually could take breaks at times. It must've been nice to do that now that we're with her I guess.

"Cute…I have always thought you were hyper and childish. Now you're just shy at times; I actually never thought that..." As I said this, she reached up with her right hand and smacked my forehead hard.

"Meanie! Your mine savior but, how can I still be cheerful now? A lot of what's happened...It's just too recent for me. But, that's why you're my savior... I mean you freed me and I know..." She shook her head quickly as if she had to stop thinking about her thoughts. Wait? She couldn't have a crush on me right? Right?

"Never mind, I just have to share for now... However, it just sucks..." I smiled a little at her pouting face. Hmm how should I mess with her?

"You know Kete... You could play the endangered species card on Annie. I mean you're the last of your kind. So you could..." Smack! I had to laugh again. I think I've been injured more by Nowi and Anna more often than the enemy. My forehead is like a target for some reason, or maybe that's all they could reach? I was taller than both of them.

"I won't pull that! But, I wish there was more time for both of us. I mean I can tell you're getting all worked up over the events happening in Plegia...I don't think that the war between Plegia and Ylisse is something you need to worry about...But, I guess we could ask around?" Nowi pondered as she was looking at me. She was giving me those puppy eyes…augh.

Gathering rumors in general was an insane job here. In this world, it was almost like an art or skill you needed. Taverns, pubs, inns those are usually the best place to pick them up. The Barkeep at the pubs are always best choice though. You can always get good information from them and it's usually a good source though sometimes it can be quite costly. You had to know barging with them for the information. I didn't know how Annie did it…it was damned confusing.

"Actually!" Slam! My Rebel scared the hell out of both of us. We literally jumped out of each other's arms, leaving Anna smiling widely at separating us. I mean how long was she there for? Knowing her, she was there the whole time!

"I got information on Chrom! Also, you two are idiots. I don't honestly care about your thing nor am I jealous...Though, I want you to know I could play the rebel card. After all we're breaking all the rules..." Nowi and I laughed for a bit at that part. She really did like playing the rebel card, didn't she? I don't know what it was. Maybe it was just a thing?

"Well, what did you find out?" I asked the rebel as I lay back on my bed with a tired yawn. Honestly, I was just curious…I mean they didn't really need me right?

"Well so far we have two deaths... one Sir Frederick and someone called Ricken. It's also interesting to note that Princess Lissa sustained some sort of injury. She hasn't been seen outside the palace since she returned with them. Well...The assassination attempt you told us about? It failed... But it was rumored that at the battle it was Marth who had to lead the Shepherds. After that Marth, which in your words was this Lucina girl? Was seen rushing out to find someone; my guess it was you..."

I just stared at my hands for a second. Dead? Two dead and Lissa with an injury…The assassination attempt failure was good news... But two of the Shepherds died and Chrom wasn't there to lead them? What was going on?

"That's really not good... What about Lucy, I mean Marth?" I mean I am at the outskirts of Plegia. There no way she can't get here in time. Unless…

"Vanished...Though some say there have been sightings of her near Southtown." Annie replied, with a frown. Southtown, we were just there...

"That's the only place she might've been seen? Why only there..." I mean I could've walked around and ended somewhere else. But, I hadn't even been near there in the past couple of months. Why only in that one spot? Does she honestly just think I'll poof up and appear? I mean why? Who even thinks like that?

"**You do kid.**.." Grima said offhand to me. He seemed more annoyed then usual…

_"Your Mate was right. I think you've been changing things...Until now haven't even seen or heard from her and we can't be sure about what's actually going on...But remember she is still from her own timeline. Just maybe with your influence... So she might be completely different then you think. Just be cautious when you finally meet her…"_ Naga whispered into me.

"Honestly that's all I've heard. Huh, maybe we just can go on? Thanks for staying here these past two weeks and your welcome for your new work ethic. Your debt is mostly gone and you have made at least, what I owed to my sisters and a little extra...Which is mostly likely due to you, Frey... I haven't ever made this much, in such a short time..." I smiled weakly at her statements. Yeah, it was all me, I guess.

I mean we had fought a few battles against some Risen and some bandits. But, we have always gotten though those battles alive. I now had my own share of scars from accidents against surprisingly tougher and more skilled opponents. No life or death issues yet, thankfully. We probability needed more people or at least some sort of reason why we should even meet with Chrom. It kind of saddens me to hear about Frederick's death. He was the person who had helped me with my killing issue. Ricken, from what I remember was really young…it is always a shame to hear about a kid's death. What bothered me the most was Lissa injury, it didn't sound right. I needed more information about that….it could be something that needed to be fix.

"Trust me, you two are the attraction. They see a couple of beautiful young woman and bam! They would buy anything as long as you have touched it. Trust me, I can't bargain at all..."I just smiled though was surprised to hear Nowi laugh at my little speech.

"First you aren't all that bad. I have never seen anyone with spiky bluish hair and light blue eyes. Plus you're an attraction too! Also, you don't need to bargain... Everywhere you go its discount time! Since you're a "lord", even though you're a supposedly a foreign one. I'm frankly surprised everyone seems to believe it..." I shrugged at Nowi's reasoning; it's pretty obvious that my luck is beyond normal means. I wonder…What if my luck affects my relationships with others? I mean I love being with these two so, our luck is almost unnatural. Yet since I had issue with Chrom, maybe that's why he's getting the short end of the stick? Could that be it? Could my luck be somehow sucking away theirs? Hmm, that's something to think about latter on.

"Thanks! Listen can we go find Lucy? Normally, I would head for the hills and run away… But, we need more information. Plus, she was supposed to have fought with and against Chrom. She might know more about this whole thing. I'm also beginning to think my blessing is a curse on others as well..." Naga any input on that?

_"As much as I doubt it...It could be possible. It was supposed to only affect you and yet it somehow affects your mates as well. For what I know, Chrom is not good with planning details in general..._" What's with the whole mate thing Naga? I mean it's like you're saying I'm going to be with both of them. That's kind of weird you know?

_"What are you talking about now? It's just a thing we dragons do…But, don't worry it. Everything will be ok!"_Okay? I guess...

"We will head out tomorrow! Just give me some time to plan..." Annie, damn it we don't have time on our sides!

"No, you've been planning everything up to this point I'm pretty sure I can do it. You usually work all the time, when Nowi and I weren't around. So go rest please, you know I got this!" I smiled as warmly as I could. Annie shook her head then gave me a quick kiss.

"I love having you in debt to me. You do know this is a side trip? It'll be expensive if I have to fight in a war..." I shook my head with a sigh. It seemed that Nowi was laughing again. Annie greed was pretty fun thing.

"Alright Rebel Girl... I should just sell my soul to you now, huh? Since I already owe you everything else…" After that, the day went on as normal. I just hoped that shit hadn't hit that figurative fan. That would suck…but it wouldn't happen right?

* * *

"Did I ever tell you how bad my luck is?" I offhandly mentioned as I got arrested. How and why you ask? Well let's just say we have a pretty bad cover. It looked like I was going in for questioning. It's almost surreal experience, except I knew questioning was simply torture. Naga...You're a lying snake in the grass. I thought it wasn't always horribly bad?

"_Your luck has been amazing so far! Just deal for a bit..."_ The biggest issue right now was my partners. As they aren't well necessary going with me. I can tell from their shouts that they were freaking out.

"Damn it! Look you can't just arrest him! You know his from this country right?" Annie was trying to figure a way out. At the same time she was holding back Nowi. She was getting pretty freaked out. I mean she was crying everywhere and clutching her stone. For some reason my chest hurt seeing such an image.

"Don't you dare hurt lay a figure on him! I swear if he..." Annie herself was starting to lose it. Damn it!

"Stop it you two! It will just be a flesh wound at the most. So, please don't worry about it! Just go to where we have met Anna... I will hopefully get out soon." Well maybe torture isn't on the menu. That's good thing right? It wasn't like I was going to be used as a sacrifice right?

"Please Frey, come back soon" Annie...My Rebel asking me if I was coming back soon. Yeah right, after we left them. I should have guess I the result…the beating was pretty bad. I mean they just capture a foreigner pretending to be from their country. Not my smartest move I have to admit. Hmm...I just kept still. I had other things to worry about then my own life.

"You know... Your troops couldn't even hit me as hard as my companions..." I spat out blood after a couple of rather crappy hits. It might have been the third beat down, but they punch little like a pussy…cat. Yeah, cat…

"A foreign lord should always introduce himself to the Mad-King. You know it makes sense to beat the snot out a "lord" for such disobeying simple etiquette!" I just shrugged. Well how nice of them…Grima? Naga? Any help here? You know, it's not that I might die or something. I just getting the snot beat out of me. Hey, look some more blood!

"Great if I introduced myself, could I go?" I said with a small smile. Hell I knew I lost a tooth and my entire mouth was filled with blood. Also I got my share of bruises and I think a couple broken ribs. Yeah my luck is awesome, really awesome.

"Tell me! Who sent you here?" Naga?

"I wouldn't try that...Maybe something else my vessel? He'd kill you if you said that."

"I am the Great Fell Dragons vessel! But some things went screwy and now I've got Dragon bitches messing with my life." Ah, it looks like he madder now. Score!

"You! Don't lie to me, send him to the dungeons and I want to hear him scream!" Huh...Well telling the truth to the Mad-King is a lie? Bah should've figured. Oh, yeah the guy beating the crap out of me? It was the Mad-King himself…how nice of him.

"Well nice knowing my sanity...Time to play the insanity card and trust me you haven't seen anything yet!" The way I acted…it was a very convincing act. You would have thought I was insane. At every ounce of pain that hammered my body, I laughed at it. At every cut of my flesh , my voice howled with laughter. I urged them on telling them how hilarious this was as they slowly burnt a coal or two. After an agonizing process I was thrown into a cell and just leaned against the wall.

"Thank you Grima... I needed the pain reduced... Surprised you offered..." I couldn't believe he did that. I mean really? It was almost insane, differently an experience for the books.

"**Don't get used to it... I only did because you said you were my vessel. Finally at least I got some recognition."** I shrugged a little rubbing my shoulders a bit and sighed. "Music...how, I miss you so much."

_"... Well, How about...this? I can't find your music to let you hear it... But I can restore your memories of them. I'm sure you'll just love to at least remember them better..."_Well it's better than nothing, thanks Naga! Guess I can try to sing along.

* * *

"How are you able to resist! Tell me!" One of my torturers demanded from me. I just chuckled at him; I mean it was almost too funny. My luck was down the tubes save my slight sanity staying in thanks to the Dragons.

"You methods are humorous that's all..." Thrown on the ground again for that remark and I just sat up.

"It's been a week huh? So Aversa... Do I earn that date I asked you for? I mean I told you I'd last through your torture for over a week..." I mean now I was kind of betting on getting Aversa to do something at least. She at least spent hours with me every day, for some weird reason. It must be my charm.

"You" Ah, look she's growling at me! "I've tried everything... You laugh in the chamber...and at things that would normally break people just by hearing about them. You…I can't figure out... You are..." I shrugged, trying to figure me out huh? Like that going to work!

"Interesting? Adorable? Insane? Maybe you just visit for fun now... I get a laugh and you get a toy! See everything works out at the end!" I kind of chuckled though the pain my body was feeling. I had been doing this for the least week or so. Actually, funny thing was that Grima had slowly lower the pain reduction. Like he was trying to get me used to pushing through my physical injuries, and worry about the bigger picture? Or was he just being an ass? I don't know anymore…

"Why not let me go? See, I have told you the truth...Only Grima could laugh at that...I mean... You almost cut my junk off... That was too funny you had to get to that point..." I smirked a bit then I noticed someone. Isn't that Tharja? How the hell?

"Keep up the torture! I want this dastard to say the truth!" Gangrel barked out. Heh, the Mad-King came to visit again! How nice of him to do so! I could tell he was angry. Hell I would be too if I wasn't playing the insanity card.

"It is pointless... But fine... I shall waste my preciously valuable time torturing a masochist..."

"Touché remind me to bite back one day my darling torturer..." I said with a small smile. Aversa shook her head and the two left slamming the bars shut again.

"You know Tharja... Standing around there and staring is kind of creepy..." I said looking at a small patch of darkness. She lit a nearby torch flooding the area with light. Yeah they though darkness would scare me bah! What was I five?

"How... Do you know my name? Better question how are you still sane?" I shook my head.

"I'm just playing my insanity card when I'm being tortured... Trust me... It's a hoot!" I smiled Henry-like as Tharja placed her hands on the bars.

"Insanity card? What are you talking about?" Heh, yeah, I guess she and well no one else would understand that.

"Just a... Role I play... I say I play a certain card and I can usually pull it off. Thankfully Grima and Naga gave me some help..." Hmmm I wonder what song would be good.

"So, you are simply crazy... Whatever, shall I aid you?" I blinked. Wait what was that now?

"Why? I... Your going to go to the dark side and rebel against Plegia now?" I stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah... You do know me. I don't know how... But...I can't let my... " Oh, it looks she's having problems finishing that statement. I think I help her out with that one.

"Obsession?" She stared back at me and only unlocked the door to my cell and started lifting me up.

"Whoa...Hey, I can..." She let me use her like a crutch and I just nodded.

"My stuff... How?" I stared at the small sword as well as my clothes that had been in my pack.

"Stole them... I needed to plan this out... Plus, some friends of yours asked me to help you. After two days into being here...I just needed some time for the plan to work and don't worry...They should be waiting at a new place." Some of my friends? Wait I did tell them everything? Did I mention to her when I talked about Emm during? What was it?

"Alright... Was it Nowi and Anna? Did they find anyone else?" She shook her head.

"They refused to abandon you and they said they would take me to Chrom so I might stand a chance with someone..." I blinked and chuckled. They most likely told her to stay away.

"But you're still obsessed? I mean I already got them... It would be a damned struggle..."

"I don't need to receive your love... Just remember I will be around... "We promptly started heading out towards a pre-made escape route. Thankfully we got out with no trouble and damn, it was hotter than I thought. I mean it was pretty chilly in that dungeon.

Maybe I owe Anna two lives and Nowi as well. I'm going into too much debt I can feel it. Well, at least I'm free now! Wait is that them? What are they doing here?

"Thank you Rebel...But we should..." I immediately got one of those glares. A glare that tells you don't you dare say anything.

"You are going need time to rest... Nowi and I will take care of you till your body fully recovers. So deal with it!" Annie was clearly putting her foot down as Nowi was struggling with something. She rushes over and hugged me tightly as I hear her tears again. I sighed; I should have figure this would affect her the most...

"I told them not to hurt you..." I sighed again. I hate playing this card.

"Nowi... They didn't hurt me... What is hurting is my heart for making you two worry... I thought they would give up..." Nowi only squeezed tighter.

"I didn't worry... I knew you'd come back... But I was so scared…We could've lost you.." Her voice trembled like a leaf and I could see the fear in her eyes. I smile and kissed the top of her head. Heh, you did a good save.

"Alright we will get going later but you owe both of us for making us fear you were too hurt... Or that you lost your mind..." I nodded. Yeah I figured as much.

"Alright time to heal up... Maybe we might save Emm too..." I kind of hoped that would be easier than my own rescue.

* * *

You see the improvements, its almost not me! Well I came up with most of it flowing and a few extra stuff to make it make more sense from Crim...

As such he reiceves the only official Rebel Anna Plushie cause that was hard for us to work together on our first try... But from now on mass improvements from here on out! Please enjoy!


	6. Headaches from the Future

Welcome! This is the newest Chapter ^_^ we are almost done the editing on Chapter 4 and are currently almost done the chapter after this one! So sit down and enjoy the OOCness of some characters today ^_^

* * *

Ok, Southtown, if I was Lucina who was corrupted by me presence. Where would I be? Not where I showed up, cause then it wouldn't make sense to go back. Not the town, because I had left there... I would go to the clearing in the cutscene. I mean I have not followed the Avatar path since my break up with Chrom. Thus, with this logic I should head back to the clearing from the cutscene!

**"Mortal, your train of thought or lack of is almost as pathetic as your humanity...**" My trail of thought, for your information it is a very good thought process! However, I wasn't expecting that from the prisoner in my brain that didn't even know how to put up a tent… My catchy come back had Grima growled back in response.

**"I should kill you mortal, maybe I will one day.**" When you and Naga are married with a bunch of kiddies, then maybe you can kill me. This time I got a gasp and a snort... Wait huh? I was not expecting that for a reaction from both of my mental passengers.

_"Do not speak of such things! Please, that mere thought of that my Ace… "_Wait, what the? Err…I felt like I started a subject that was a major taboo.

**"Damn...mortal don't speak of things as if you're so sure it's a joke...**" I blinked and a strange silence in my head. I wondered did they block me out from hearing them? It was almost strange not to feel their presence

"Do you guys have any ideas yet? I am getting all fidgety over here..." I tilted my head back, looking at Nowi. She was sitting behind me, looking rather exhausted. It was no surprise that she looked so tired, we have been travelling all day. Anna, and I weren't that tired, but then again we have been at this for quite a while. I did feel bad about Tharja; she was in the back of our little fellowship. I knew for sure that she wasn't used to our speed.

"Faster than damned horses... I mean it was impossible to keep up with you three... At least allow me to rest..." That was Tharja, the pauses in her speech shown us how tired she was. Then again we have been walking all day and we did leave that Naga-dammed country only a while ago. Sadly though, Tharja was doing a much better job than I on the first day. Hell, I even fainted during that trip. Ah, it was like hell!

"Just be glad you're not wearing the giant backpack of supplies! This thing has to weigh a ton!" I mean if you really wanted to complain Tharja, your welcome to take this load off me. Then again it wasn't that bad…I had worse. Like trying to sleep the last couple of days; I been dreaming about dragons. Lots and lots of fire-breathing lizards and how they want to take over my body. Or try to at least, I always get saved by a small cute dragon that oddly looks like Nowi. Wait; don't tell me I have a thing for Nowi! Nah, can't be it, it has to be my two passengers with me.

"I have an idea! Let's rest till tonight, because it'd be the best time to find her in my opinion..." The group agreed with my decision? Wait huh? When did I become the leader of this group?

* * *

"Alright let's see! Remember this is a covert operation, so if you cannot comply with the covert operations for dummies handbook or have not read such book. Please let me know ahead of time. It wills probability save all our lives." I sighed out loud and shook my head when I saw their WTF look. I do get that a lot. Hey, it's always the right to thing asked before a stakeout!

"Just stay low and quiet. Last thing we need is a child soldier to kill us. Because we do need to talk to her and I prefer to do that living." I said. I was hoping that I really had done something to change her. Canon Lucina would be a pain in the ass right now. I also wasn't really too keen with dying today. Hey, I wondered why Grima or Naga had said anything yet.

**"Mortal you're sneaking around is insulting! Why should I comment on such a thing?**"Ah there you are Grima! There's no way, you wouldn't say something if I was doing something insulting. Or getting killed by said child soldier that we are stalkingwatching, that's would be something he would bitch about.

"_Frey, please don't push us right now. Your last comment has made this place very uncomfortable."_ Alright! Just keep me posted when you're going to act normal again. I guess two dragons as old as dirt can't take a joke. Wait, maybe I was on to something beforehand?

Then I stepped on a stick.

Shit! "Get down!" I harshly whispered to my group. I dropped to a prone like position, hoping that Lucina wouldn't see us. I really wanted to live.

"Frey, where are you on the ground?" That was Nowi wondering why I was crawling on the ground. I turn to glare at her; I was trying to keep her alive! Damn it she will kill us if she finds us! That's how it always works in the movies!

"Shush! She'll hear us..." I tried to whisper to the others. Damn it! But the scene is almost eerie. I mean there are four beds of forest materials around a small fire. It was the camp we're at a while back! The only different thing was that Lucina was searching the poorly made campsite.

"Move around the edge of the bushes; guys and be very sneaky like. " I whispered shifting to see her face. I was curious if I could hear her. I mean she was like what two feet away from me? The bushes rustled with our movement causing Lucina to look back. We froze in horror! Was this how I was going to die? From Chrom's spawn from the future? Then Lucy shook her head.

"A rabbit again..." She sigh a little, as she suddenly stood! She flung her head backwards and started to shout in a rage. Her mask that was upon her face fell off. She didn't even bother to fix it.

"Damn you Frey! Why is my luck not changing? Where in Naga's name are you?" Whelp, it did look like she knew me! Maybe, I wouldn't get skewer on sight then? She started to speak again.

"Frey! Why can't you just poof up and go 'You rang' like you used to! Why, is it so damn hard to find you now?" You rang? Did I really say something like that from the past? Better yet what the hell happen to Lucina? I mean did I corrupt her or something? Well whatever, let's try this out. Ok... I popped up out of the bushes and leaned against a tree.

"You rang?" Next thing I knew, I was tackled hard! I hit the ground with a thud. Oh, gods she's going to kill me after all! I bet she was lying earlier to trick me! That Dastard!

"You're alive! I knew you would poof in! That's how you always work Frey! I was so scared my plans were getting destroyed!" Huh…? I'm not dead? Okay, that works. Wait, a minute, she actually knows me? That didn't happen in the game…Plus, why is she so…childish now?

"Do I know you? I mean we've never met..." Lucina jumped back in fright! She quickly lunched a hand to her face and realizes she didn't have her mask. She dashed back to the fire to pick up now burnt mask. It was too late; I mean I already saw her face.

"I uh... I mean... It's an..." Wow, I never saw Lucina so confuse and scared before. Gods... Who was Chrom's wife? I mean really to make a Lucina of this nature? It was almost a tad bit freighting.

"Lucy…You've already messed up. But I do know who you even if we have never met." I was once more tackled by her as the others just stared at the future princess. They were probability wondering what was going on. Heck, I was lost too. Lucina let go a second later and smiled at me.

"Let's... Relax and figure out how we can fix my plans. Things haven't really been working out… "Lucy said. She took a deep breath and entered some sort serious mode.

"First Lucy, what foul temptress spawned you? Err, I not trying to insult your mother but…you are not what I was expecting at all. I mean you're... like all I can possibly think of is like male pregnancy stuff. I mean that would explain everything!" I couldn't figure her out at all. I mean she's almost as out there as me. Which is a pretty scary thought, I mean me as the leader of the remnant of mankind? That scars the living lights out of me.

"Simple! I knew you till I was like 8ish. You were always there and so nice to me. It would make sense I would pick up something from you." I shook my head. Dear Gods, what have I done to her? Well, at least this could work unlike canon Lucina.

"Hold on! You kept being this childish though all the events of the future? I mean, if I'm... Never mind that thought process. Plus, I told you so Anna! Look two people trying change the future screws with each other's plans!" I smiled a little and got a smack in the forehead. Why do they always attack my forehead and why is it always me? Do I have a target up there or something?

"So what? You even admitted it was a damned crazy idea at the time. Plus, you did destroy what you knew. Did you see Lucina acting like this hm?" I signed a little and shook my head. Getting the usual I told you so look was always a thing with me. I heard Lucina giggle at our shenanigans. Well, I happy she is enjoying this!

"I had help from the future. He is, err, and never mind!" Was that a blush miss Lucina? Wait, why is her face turning serious? I swear this Lucy changes personality like it was a switch!

"I shouldn't tell you Frey. You might mess things up... Well even more then you already did." Thanks for reminding me! Great job I did! Yep, completely screw everything up. How bad can it be?

"I know you can't give me specifics. But did I have children?" You know I'm just kind of curious...I saw Nowi glancing at me when I asked that question. I bet she was curious too.

She sighed. "You had some yes. I should warn you they might be lingering around in this time. But please, I can't tell you anything else. I just felt you were owed that for being a great thing in my childhood...Some would disagree with me on that though."

Some huh? I wonder if I ever actually accomplished that one dream I had... I sort of remember it. Stupid dragons and their memories taking! I just sighed a little at that thought. Still who was my wife?

"How are conditions in Ylisstol? We heard some things about how you were there. What do you know?" I was surprised by how Annie asked this. I mean she didn't seem to be too interested in what was going on there till now. But, then again Annie probability thought I was just crazy.

"Bad... It's just bad, worse than the first time around!" Bad? Why the sudden drop in cheer? I mean it can't be that bad right? Well, it's worse than the first time around…that's never a good thing.

"We need to know more! I mean it can't be too bad..." I mean seriously, it was only two months.

"Your right it's not bad. It's extremely horrible, the war between Plegia and Ylisse started before the khan tournaments. In fact there already been major battles around the borders. One of the battles actually destroyed an entire city in Plegia. Chrom and the Exalt argue night and day. She hasn't left the palace in weeks and worse, Lissa hasn't been seen ever leaving the castle. Her injuries at Second Battle of Southtown were severe... The Shepherds are questioning every order, expect from rumors one. That's one of the reasons I had to lead them during the Assassination attempt. Chrom has been kicked out of almost every bar in Ylisstol and many are blaming him for the disaster at battle of Iris. Which lead to heavy loss on both sides. My plans were almost ruined by the Exalt herself! She's usually locked in her room with Lissa, but she doesn't trust anyone near her. The mood in the entirety of the capitol is dead…There hasn't been much of reason to be happy..."

"That's…bad..." Major understatement right there Nowi! I mean there been actually battles already? The entire war is in full swing? All do to the fact that I didn't join Chrom on that faithful day? Were the Avatar actions really that important? That his presence was needed or else this could be the result? I mean how... did everything go to hell? Why didn't Chrom search for me!

"Lissa's injury…You must have an idea. I need to know to prepare myself..." I can fix this, I have to fix this! What the heck is going to happen in two years when Valm invades?

"Blindness...Her eyes were hit by a Plegian dark mage. The spell exploded right into her face. There are scars; in fact it's a miracle that she isn't dead. It was an almost perfectly hit to her eyes... I know they got to heal them and to keep them intact. But they didn't have time to deal with it quickly enough... I think there's a cure for such a thing. But I never asked about it. I rushed here in hopes you might show up... I had no trail to follow since you just disappeared at Southtown. So I stayed here... Hoping you'd... Poof..."

I just looked away. I mean... Blind? Scars? How could that have happened especially to Lissa of all people! I mean she was always cute and happy... How could I have done this? How could I snap at Chrom? Is this all my fault? Damn it! I got to fix this and end this war!

"Alright, we leave in the morning... I need to think about a plan." It only took me a couple of seconds to figure something out.

"First, I'm not taking shit from Chrom! We need to work out terms for us to join them. Because, from what you are telling me Lucina they are getting desperate for any ideas." I was trying to keep my anger in check. I just can't believe that Chrom would screw up this badly! I mean I was just a person; could he really not do anything without the Avatar? I was reaching a breaking point, but then to my surprise Tharja moved next to me. She placed two fingers on my neck and suddenly, relaxing warmth seemed to flow into me. Her hex (or was it a spell?) was making me feel calmer somehow.

"Magic, I learned it from a friend... I used to stress out a lot more, when my spells were not working and she would calm with this." I smiled; I'm actually surprised she did that. I mean I guess she must've been able to tell I was angry. I wondered who her friend was.

"Thanks, Tharja I need that. Still we need terms for us." I wasn't going to make every decision. I had been with Annie and Nowi a long time. They should have a say.

"I think taking Chrom off leadership would be best. As much as I hate to say it; if the Shepherds are questioning his orders it makes sense to replace him. At least until he returns to normal or they regain trust in him..." Now...this was scary. Did Lucina actually just say to drop her father off as a leader? I mean that's almost... Crazy...damn I really influenced her didn't I? I don't know if that's a blessing or not yet.

_"Her idea is smart... If they believe you're taking orders from that dastard... Then they won't trust you either._" Naga I guess you're still mad at Chrom for that comment way back? But the point is that you're right about that.

"Maybe, if we make it so I'm under the Exalt's Command. They most likely still trust her. Then we put Chrom off, till it's decided he is fit like you said. Speaking of which, Lucina are you still going to keep your cover?" I was a bit curious. It wasn't like she was supposed to be involved yet. But again this was changing so much that I didn't know what to do.

"Sort of, just call me Lucy for now. But try not to mention anything else about him being my dad. Nobody looks close enough to see my eye anyway or if they do they might think of me as a lost relative." Yeah, that's sort if smart. I mean if she isn't completely hidden. Now we can work together.

"I know this might sound a tad bit selfish. You told us there's a lot of time in between everything we should come up with a plan so we travel like we used to. I would hate to be sitting around for two years and not doing anything. So, what do you say Lucina? What to join our motley gang of people trying to save the world?" I asked the time traveler. Was that a smile I see gracing her face? I think it is! Yes, she is going to say yes!

"Sure, I love to join you Frey, plus I got two more years to learn about you. Plus we might run into the others. We probity should find a cure for Lissa first though." She started to pause. It was the type of pause that was similar to "I have to think".

"Actually, I'd hate to burst your bubble, Frey. She might test us...You can't just say you're a Tactician and get the control of the whole army. Plus, we need to prove ourselves…we do have a Plegian in our ranks." Hmm…that does make sense Lucy. Having Tharja with us will make us look kind of shady.

"Let's ask to find a way to heal Lissa...I mean; I doubt it would be too much trouble. Plus, the Exalt would trust us much more if we heal her baby sister." I sighed and shook my head. I mean, I'm not even sure what would work for that. But what the game should us about the current Exalt…this have a high chance of actually working!

"We will offer these terms. Hopefully it won't be a suicide mission to do it. But, as long as Chrom doesn't give us a mission everything should be alright" I shook my head a little. I can't believe all of this. I mean did I really screw everything up that badly? I just... Why...

I stood up from the fire shaking my head. I need to clear my head. I hope this seriously will be easy to fix somehow, yeah I doubt that...Whelp, I guess we're going to the capital tomorrow.

"Rawr! Why isn't anything helping!" I punched the tree head. I have been out here for a while, beating the crap out this tree. Why you ask? Well if you could tell I have anger issue and everything that's been going on is screwed up. Why! Why the hell did this happen? I mean, I collapsed onto my knees wishing that I could get these thoughts away. Did I already fail everyone? Is everything that happening my fault? My eyes were starting to get wet as I let out my feelings. Everything was going fast and wrong…this world was being destroyed and I didn't do anything.

I suddenly felt as if someone started to hold me. I turned my head around to see Nowi there and I smiled weakly. I don't know why she cares so much... I mean all of this was my fault. Heck, the war is much worse now and how many people died already? I could have been there and saved lives.

"You need to relax. I know you feel guilty. But I am sure we can fix this.." I sighed and took and took a deep breath. I guess she is right. We can't go back in time now. This was reality after all and not a game. There were no restarts here.

"Nowi, I need you to promise something... It won't make any sense to you now. But please try to do this for me." I looked into her eyes trying to stay calm. I really, don't want to just disappear. I just want someone to remember me. I didn't want to die at the end of this for nothing.

"Your...really serious about this... What should I promise to you?" I smiled a little.

"Promise me you won't ever... Forget the time we spent together. One day I will die. But, I want to know I will never be forgotten..." I tried to keep smiling, I hated the fact I didn't know if anyone misses me back home. Would Nowi one day? Would anyone care for one crazy man and his failed adventure to save the world?

"Frey that is a promise that needs one more thing to it..." I tilted my head a little. One more thing? Sure, what did I have to lose after all?

"Let's make sure we make more memories...Until that day comes, I want to have as many as possible..." That's something I can agree to Nowi.

"You got it Kete..." I mean, it's not like I'm going to have to choose tomorrow I just hope it doesn't happen anytime soon...After all Grima will rise again…but I can stop that. Even if I have nothing to offer…I can still give my life.

* * *

A day later and we were in at the door of the throne room. The guards just open it for us and our meeting with the Exalt was going to start. As we entered…

"You!" I sighed as I show Chrom. Great just as we needed I wasn't actually all that surprised to see Chrom; as I expected my presence had gotten around as had my title. So I was told to head to the palace. Great huh? I wondered how hard this whole thing is going to be now.

"Hey Milord... Shine your shoes?" I said with a smirk; as the others sighed a bit. I felt Chrom's glare as I bowed slightly before Emmyrlyn. I could tell things were bad, being with Annie these two months taught me to read people. I also could tell I was being tested already and how Chrom was trying to kill me with his glare. It was total weak sauce compares to Nowi's!

"Milady... I am Lord Freyu Valentine. It is a pleasure to meet you. Forgive my little comment towards your brother... We met once a while ago." Emmyrlyn looked towards me then back at Chrom. Hmmm... Maybe I should've tried something else? Probability along the lines, "It was due to me that victory was one at the First Battle of Southtown?"

"I can tell you have history... Few... Rile my brother like this." Rile? More like my mere presence makes him seethe with anger. I know I'm not going to get my ideas, with him here it'll be hard. I have to play the Guilt trip card. Or maybe Chrom hate for me is so strong he have a good o' fashion heart attack? Nah, don't think I that lucky.

"Milady... I heard of Lissa's injury. I would to offer my aid to retrieve whatever item is needed. I would also like to use this as a test of faith. You see I am a tactician and I can assist you in your endeavors against Plegia and of course afterwards as well. Plegia and I have a rather fun history incoming dungeons and laughter it was a fine time..." I turned towards the others and mentioned them each to her. Have to keep up the finely tuned act of mine.

"This is my Rebel. She is one of the secret sellers who saved me after I left Chrom in Southtown... Though I owe her enough debt I'm sure I'll be working in my grave to pay it off." Annie bowed a little and said.

"Milady...My lord here is just kidding. You see the debt shall last forever...A lifetime is far too short..." Emm looked at her with a smile and nodded a little as I moved on. Really, I have to work off this debt even in the afterlife? That's kind of harsh you know.

"This is Lady Nowi...Currently the last known Manakete. Anne and I saved her from Slavers in Vivin...As much; I do believe the Lady title is earned for being the last of her kind." Nowi blushed a little and bowed as well. Trying to act a little more formal then usual was difficult for her.

"I owe him my life, for I do not know where I would have ended up otherwise..." Chrom and Emm looked at me for a bit, as I rubbed the back of my head. I didn't do that much...I just did what was right.

"This is... Tharja...She is and please do not judge her, A Plegian dark mage. She risked her life to betray her country to come to my rescue and join us in helping you." Tharja sighed a little; hey I had to be honest. Plus, it was kind of obvious from her style of dress in where she came from.

"Milady, I am sorry if my heritage discourages you. My friends and I are only here to aid in whatever way possible..." Thank you Tharja, you did that wonderfully!

"And last is Miss Lucy...She is a former sword mistress who I encountered, searching for me...She was here during you're incident and came to find me by herself..." Lucy lowered her head a little. Well, it wasn't lying completely. I just didn't add the tad bit about her being your niece. But, hey details.

"An honor milady, it is my decision not to inform you. He has proven himself to the others and I trust him." Thanks... I guess?

"You will need to be tested... Finding Lissa's cure is easy. Getting to it is a lot harder." I nodded at her declaration. That what's we were here for anyways, so let's get this done.

"And it shall be a worthy test my abilities yes? I will use only these few, who I have gathered and deal with the issue ok?" She smiled a little and nodded and mentioned to Chrom who just shook his head.

"It's a suicide mission but here, we need Naga's tears from the Ruins of Time..." I cringed inwardly. Shit! Not good. I mean that was a horrible paralogue...with Morgan right? Would she even be there? I mean Lucy did say they might be around. But really they need the Naga's tears for this? Ah, crap this is going to suck hard.

"Thank you Lord Chrom... I am sure I will be more then capable then you have, yes?" I said. It once again received an intense glare as I walked out. I was wondering deep down if I would survive. The Ruins of Time was a very annoying mission and then you would have what? Twelve units under your command, we are not even going in with eight!

"Hold on a second..." My group turned around and I had to sigh heavily. Chrom had come over to our little group. I wondered what he wanted now. Better not be something stupid.

"Chrom, you're such a welcome sight! I take it I need to sing now?" The others groaned a bit at my retort. I knew I had to rub it in. After all this was his fault. I just didn't want the blame to be focused on me.

"No, I came here because I have a condition you have to follow. Do you understand?" He was definitely glaring at me now. Great...what is this added condition? Clear the ruins while hopping on one foot? Here's a better one, kill all the Risen there blindfolded.

"Well Chrom, Should I really be taking your advice? I guess I have to, this time." Heh, I mean it is your tactics that got Lissa hurt in the first place. I mean really what the heck happen to good o' Freddy Bear anyways?

"One of my Shepherds will be following you little gang. To make sure you actually come through with you mission." Oh, is that a sneer I see? I thought he was too GOOD to be mean? Wait a minute; he wants someone to tag along? Ah, crap it's going to be Frederick isn't it?

"One of your Shepherds? Must be your only loyal one left from what I've heard." Heh, two can play this verbal game and I don't even need to sneer…stupid Dastard.

"Loyalty to the future king is an honorable path to follow." A voice from the shadows next to me uttered. I totally didn't jump in the air a bit, nor did I glare at Chrom chuckling at me. A man rather short in height in bright red armor emerged from it; his green hair looked oddly familiar. His armor looked similar to Frederick (or what I could remember of him) and he was looking at me right in the eyes. But, it was weird...his purple eyes looked happy to see me?

"I'm sorry milord for entering this...conversation without your permission. I simply can't let such a poorly made insult to go unanswered. Especially from a man that looks like a breeze can topple him over." Well, he was definitely no Frederick; I mean this guy was freaking smirking! His happiness turned into a rather intense steer as he searched our entire group. I think I saw a flash of hatred as he looked at Tharja? Hmm…I wondered if they met before hand? Nah, I think there something else about that.

"Honor huh? Listen punk, why not honor him some other time? See kid, your future king is a bit if an ass. So, tell me your name munchkin." Why do I get this feeling like he knows me somehow? I glance over to Lucina and to my surprise; she looks like she's going to go back into weird happy mode again? Hmmm I have a bad feeling about this.

"I rather follow some sort of ass than a mad-man. Plus, at least I know what I getting with him." The knight chuckled a little when he saw Chrom roll his eyes at that. Did he just insult Chrom and got away with it? Who was this dude and how close are these two guys?

"Also, really man? A munchkin? That's what you call me? If that's your best jab you got, that's rather sad. I have to admit though, haven't heard of that in a while...good game though. Err...never mind that." The knight paused as he was thinking of something. But "Munchkin" as a game, I think I heard of that before? That kind sou-

"Lancashire, Lloyd Lancashire that's my name. I'm your little group...chaperone for this little field trip!" Yep, this guy was no Freddy. I mean this guy made a joke! He also seems rather low-key. Maybe that's the reason he gets along with the blue ass?

That bad feeling I felt earlier came back and now it's is spreading. What is it! It's like... I know these things and yet I don't. Nowi tapped my shoulder and I bent down to listen to her. What's wrong?

"He seems familiar to me. I just can't place where though." Damn it. So it wasn't just me?  
"You too?" I am getting the same vibe too; it's like meeting someone that knows you but you never meet that person before. Is that what you're feeling Nowi?" Nowi quickly nodded at my question. Great just great, this kid was giving Nowi and me a strange feeling? This is going to be a plot point, I can just smell it.

"Alright Lloyd, you can come with us...But I better see some damned legs moving. We don't waste time on our travels. So, if you aren't fit then prepare to be served..." I mean he has to understand we don't take our damned time. Time is money and all that. Plus, the faster we can do this, the faster we can end this damn war.

"Hah, you don't have worry about me. After all, if you can hold-out against the Mad-King in a duel. A little side quest isn't going to hurt." It was after that statement I noticed the red knight's equipment. Somehow he was carrying around a BOLT axe and a sliver sword? How the heck can he even use it with his small size? I mean he's only at my neck and I like what? 5'5! Damn this guy had to be super strong or something.

"Plus, due to my milord, I have a horse to ride on...suckers." Damn it Chrom! Don't encourage your knight! Everyone else has to walk to the damn ruins expect him! Dastard!

"Just joking, one of you can ride with me." To my surprise, Lucy seemed even happier at this offer? Odd...does she know him? Could he actually be from the future? I think my gut feeling about this was right.

"Alright... I still don't like this at all." I mean it's just, don't make sense! This guy is different than the regular people from here…I must just be imagining things. How does he know all of those things though? Some of them I swore I have heard from the old world? Who are you Lloyd?

"Well, I don't make the rules. Milord does that and he said to follow you. Don't worry I wouldn't get in your way if you want." Wow, is he trying to sneak out of helping us? Well, from smile on his face, he's not that serious about that. But that attitude of his is kind of ticking me off!

"You're going to help. No, if or but's about it!" Yeah, you go Nowi! Show him who's boss!

"Ouch, there a tough crowd today, huh? Well, I guess we should go now. Do not fear milord; you'll hear my jokes again soon enough." Do I actually see a smile from Chrom? Well, I guess now I know the reason why he's still loyal to him.

"I wouldn't miss your bad-humor to much Lloyd. Then again you better come back, you are better than the castle jesters." Chrom just laugh at his friend, in good humor? Wait...this didn't seem right. Their relationship is little bit too close?

"Touché, milord, touché."

"Let's just go, I have bigger problems than your love lives being shown in public. Though Chrom I never pictured you with another man. Guess I was right earlier." I wondered if Chrom actually swings that way? I mean he's really causal with this dude. However, something about this guy in red, I just can't wrap my head around it. I mean, it just screams 'Hey I know you from future!' But that can't be right! There never was a Lloyd in the game.

"What! That's disgusting!" I think I actually made Chrom red in the face from anger? Well, I hope it was anger or Lucy is going to have a problem in being born. Why is Lucy glaring at her own father? She looks like she going to attack him! Maybe I shouldn't have made that comment?

"Well, I was expecting a gay joke to come out of you sooner or later. But, by the Gods that mere thought is gross. Pardon me milord, but I wouldn't touch you even if you were a girl." Out of me? Wait a minute...this guy has to come from the future! I mean he just gave it away!

"Lloyd, you're not helping me." You don't say Chrom?

"Wasn't trying to milord; just pointing that out." Wow, these guys are weird.

* * *

We were near the gates, when I finally snap. I had to figure out this Dastard!

"Alright Sir Lloyd! You and I are talking, ASAP! Why you ask? I not going to deal with any bullshit you have going for you, Dastard." I couldn't place it; if he's from the future…how can he exist at all? I mean there wasn't a Lloyd in game right? No I know for sure there wasn't not among the second generation at least.

"Move your ass or I will kick it so hard your grandmother will feel it! Got it!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. I can't take this! I pushed him against the wall and glared right into his eyes. He didn't really look that threaten by my actions. In fact he looked rather amused! He had no idea who he was messing with!

"Who are you really? What is with this act? Because I have never heard or met you! How do the hell do you know me so well!" His damn smile grew even wider at my questions.

"Wow, your kind of violent bro. I think you need a chill pill. You do know what that is right?" Dastard, he thinks I'm joking with this? I want to punch that damn smile out! Before I could say anything else he continued with talking.

"You do know that we are near the guardhouse right? If I yell...I can get like twelve guys here in two minutes. Plus I have this huge MAGICAL LIGHTING AXE on me and I'm not afraid to use it." Lloyd pointed out to me.

"I like I give a rat ass! Now tell me who the hell you are! I can't find any sort of clue as to who are you! You know me so well! I never once said jack to you; so if you're from the future spill it! Because, I know in my memory there wasn't a Lloyd involved and especially not one Lucy was happier to see! Tell me WHO are you?!" I grew angrier why, how the hell is this possible? I mean I can't be aren't you supposed to have a daughter or something?

"...The future? What in Naga's name are you talking about?" Now he was trying to look all confuse now? I wasn't going to fall for his little "I don't know what you mean!" act. Trust me; I played that hundreds of times before hand.

"Okay, maybe you're as insane as Chrom told me about." With a surprising strength he pushed me off the wall? Damn he actually threw me a couple of feet away! How strong is this kid? "Damn, if Lady Lissa didn't need those Tears. I would fry you silly."

"I going to get my horse...I was going ask if you want to ride with me, but by Naga's name, fuck you."

"Holy hell, don't give me that! Look, I'll explain this! First! Lucina, Chrom future daughter is excited as fucking hell you're alive. Second you're saying quotes and crap only, I would know from my world. Finally why in the Gods name were you happy to see me at first huh? Don't give me that I'm imagining that, because I can read people pretty well! You definitely looked happy when you interfered with my little spat with Chrom! Who are you Lloyd...?" I got to calm down and breathe. If I exploded he wasn't to tell me shit.

"Just be honest with me, are you somehow from the future? If you are that's all I need, keep your other secrets; but I want to know about you. Never mind I don't need that in particular…So, from the future, yay or nay?" If he's my somehow my son, I don't want to know yet. I just can't figure him out. He even snaps like I do.

"..."Okay silence wasn't a good thing. Did I push him to hard?

"I was happy to see Lucy...I haven't seen her in two and half years. We meet each other due to…circumstances. Plus, what the hell do you mean my milord has a future daughter? I honestly think you're crazy...by Naga's name! Are you really our only hope for Ylisse?" He started to walk towards the gate; Chrom had already sent his horse to it. Damn it, he's not budging at all. Maybe he was too loyal to Chrom?

"Damn it Chrom, what in the hell did you drag me into?" I heard him mumble. He moved ahead in front our little group. He did look rather annoyed now. "Well, let's get going! I know the way to the Ruins, so let's just mosey our way over." As we started to walk, I saw Lucina get on his horse. They seem to whispered stuff to each other. Maybe I should just ask Lucy who he is? Dastard…

This isn't over Lloyd, not by a long shot! Just be prepared to admit it, when I somehow find out the truth. I had a new mission called operation "Who the fuck is Lloyd!" To do later and I wasn't going to fail it. Nope, not by a fucking long shot!

* * *

Who is this mysterious Lloyd? Please be sure to read the next chapter to find out! And thank you for reading as well! I love reviews so tell us what you think so far! ^_^


	7. Of Rebels, Lords, and Future Children

Hello one and all! My fabulous viewers and those first timers who got this far today! ^_^ Well life has been busy and such and I haven't had the time for an update and yeah... anyway! Today is a big change from my former style or is it? Well Life dictated this chapter heavily the Anna in this story has changed a lot, in the context that her relationship with Frey is pretty prominent in this chapter ^_^ I felt the need for more screen time for her! ^_^ also I will be doing my Gifts today whoo! ^_^ So enjoy also the chapter might be a bit confusing at times but you already know by now that every chapter is confusing. So Enjoy the Craziness!

* * *

Toss and turn, toss and turn, Lloyd dammit! Who the hell are you I can't figure this shit out! I mean I searched everything and not a damned clue who he could be!

"**Look kid I told you! Your view of reality is flawed by that game. Whose to say he isn't another child someone else had? Whose to say you always named your kid Morgan and whose to say you always had a daughter? If you want my opinion that brat is connected to you somehow, remember you have changed enough whose to say he isn't a part of it or just some kid you knew? Your knowledge of that future should be destroyed. You ain't got nothing to work with now."** Damn it Grima! I need something! If all of what you said is true why wouldn't he just tell me up front!

_"Maybe you should actually listen around you Frey." _Huh what do you mean Naga there's ..

"What the hell do you mean that 'Frey' was always his name? Are you like insane Lucina?" I snapped to attention at this and I simply focused my eyes inside the tent. They must have been outside somewhere maybe keeping watch though I was nearly shocked to hear him call Lucy insane, though I guess she is a bit.

"Keep your damned voice down Lloyd, I thought you didn't want 'Robin' to hear?" It sounded as if Lucy used the name Robin almost sarcastic like, wait wait whoa! Lemme think on this!

"Lucina it doesn't make sense at all! You claim his name is the same as its always been. You also claim you knew Chrom and 'Frey' argued in their past but tell me this did it get this bad in whatever the hell happened in the future?" hold on think Frey think! There's issues here but what in gods name is happening?

"You knew they didn't get along well at first! Hell they told us! Frey and my father got into a stupid argument and he left but, yeah this never happened because my father at least had a sense to go and get him! And yet he didn't this time and you know why he didn't don't you Lloyd?" Huh? What in Naga's name? I'm confused here!

**"Whoa since when did you get all Naga loving, you damned human! Your lucky to even be considered my vessel and your going on about Naga!" **Now is not the time Grima! I need a clear head and stuff to figure this out.

_"__Frey listen to me, I want you to remember your conversation with Lloyd earlier"_ Huh? I suddenly felt a massive headache and I was replayed the conversation from earlier. Huh? Wait wait, Lloyd said he hadn't seen Lucy in over two years right? So then, if I only appeared two months ago and Lucy appeared after I did, then that makes them from completely different time lines?

_"__I believe in that as well Frey, though I cannot see the future whoever Lloyd is in the grand scheme of things to Lucina is still in question. Though I believe it is quite possible he is either your future son with the dragon girl or quite possibly just her son that she could have had, no one says she had to have Nah or that its quite possible she only had one kid with someone else. Those are my theories at least."_Maybe that is true. There is something that's been troubling me. Before I could finish my discussion with those dueling dragons I noticed Anna writing down something, She stopped oddly enough shortly after each part of Lucina and Lloyd current argument almost as though she were writing their conversation down.

"Annie your awake?" I completely lost whatever thought I had going and focused in on her. It was almost odd to me. She put a finger up for a second as she finished writing something Lloyd said down. I think that she had to be writing it down, maybe to figure things out? She looked at me and flashed me a small smile though in a way I could tell it was almost forced. I tilted my head slightly trying to figure out what was the issue well, besides the insanity outside.

"Yeah, they've been at it for a bit before you woke up, I wrote down a little mostly to sum up the stuff." She sighed briefly and oddly enough I felt something compel me forward almost as if my brain became on auto pilot, I walked over to her and sat down beside her, this instantly caused her to snap her focus on me entirely.

"Relax Annie, whatever you heard is freaking me out too but, we have each other right?" Annie nodded a little and I was glad to see a genuine smile on her face now, gods above I forgot how much I loved seeing that. At this moment I heard the two outside quiet down slightly maybe it was my own perception on things or maybe they did, I couldn't hear the dragons at all though I could tell they were amidst another argument, my focus seemed to be on my Rebel right now. My Rebel, that was what I always called her and yet when I thought of this I felt my heart skip slightly.

"Frey is something wrong?" I shook my head a little at Anna's question, I wasn't quite sure what she meant by that. I instantly pressed my lips against hers, I wasn't quite sure who was more surprised Anna or me, I think she had to be at first then it was definitely me, Her lips seemed almost frozen in shock then immediately pressed against mine, I was definitely and oddly enough pleasantly surprised.

Things again seemed to be progressing, my mind had thoroughly snapped off the rest of the world to me and focused in on her. I felt my heart beating almost rapidly, actually I noticed something entirely different from when I had kissed Nowi before, It was almost as if I felt pure almost raw emotion from Anna, like, like she truly loved me and well only me. I continued this almost awe inspiring kiss even if it wasn't the most passionate yet it still felt as if it were the most intense one I ever had. I broke it and I noticed Anna gave off a small sort of sigh that sounded almost sad.

"Anna what the hell did you do?" I found myself whispering to her though she merely looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean? I just kissed you back?" No no! There was something immensely different here!

"It felt different, almost like all of your emotion sort of flowed though it. It was almost as if I knew that you loved me and only me during it." I tried to explain and Anna merely gave a small smile. What the hell did she really do something different?

"I didn't do anything different Frey, Maybe people are right about actions speaking louder then words but, what you said Frey, you do know that it is true right? That I truly feel like my heart is set on you." I bit my lip a little, just me? What about the millions of other people in this world? I shook that thought off and kissed her again and once again received that feeling though it, It was almost impossible for me to describe.

This time we were unfortunately interrupted by the sound of an oddly male gasp and a small, what sounded almost like giggle. We both snapped our heads towards the flap of the damned oversized tent we all shared, actually I will advise new tent set-ups in the future just to avoid this from ever happening again!

"Yes can we help you?" I heard Annie say in an annoyed tone, I think she was more upset over them interrupting then being caught in the act.

"Nothing! Just thought it was funny that you two don't care about being seen by others." Lucina answered, Lloyd was still in a sort of shock like state and I had to grin slightly.

"What's wrong kid? I guess you ain't got a chance in hell to get this far huh?" I felt Anna smack my arm slightly though I could tell it was almost for appearances sake. Bah! Screw him! Well not literally, though for some reason I still couldn't wrap my mind around my current situation, I mean I had Nowi who was always that fantasy girl I never could have and Anna who I knew before I arrived in this world that I held almost no interest in dating any sort of Anna before but, she was completely different from the others maybe that's why? Gods above I have no idea what I'm going to do!

"Just get some sleep you two and don't make too much noise I'd rather not wake up to well ya know." I snapped my attention at Lucy who held a small grin.

"We wouldn't have woke up if it wasn't for you!" I sort of hissed out though Lucy just shrugged.

"Then you wouldn't have kissed her right? Good night Frey." I noticed that Lloyd seemed on edge each time Lucy called me Frey, that was basically the key to him right now, if he was from a different future entirely then he's now just as freakin' confused as I was after being dropped here. I heard him grumble something and turned towards his own bag and immediately laid down facing away from us.

"Hm, I guess I should," I started to get up only to have Anna grab my arm tightly. Why? Don't tell me you really want to do.

"Sleep here Frey, I don't feel safe." Whoa wait I should help her calm down right? Though I could almost tell she was lying she never felt unsafe mostly because of her own sense on things. Aw hell I guess I might as well either way.

"Alright." I laid down inside her bag, I noticed that it actually fit the two of us sort of comfortably, I wrapped my arms around her which caused her to sort of nudge a bit closer to me, if that was even possible at this point.

"Don't get any funny ideas Frey ok?" I sighed a little, Geez does she really think I'm like that after all this time.

"Wouldn't dream of it Annie." I said slightly closing my eyes. Hmm though I couldn't be entirely sure of such things.

"Liar, and don't worry I might as well." I sighed a little and simply held her, it was again completely different from when I usually slept. I found myself sleeping oddly a lot more peaceful then normal and I almost didn't have an annoying dream about Dragons though I had a lot of dreams about gold and treasure. Huh? I dunno what to think anymore.

* * *

"When I was a young girl, my father took me into the city," I groaned slightly was I hearing a poorly edited My Chemical Romance song here? Though for some reason I didn't hear a loud bang of drums and such which made me look up from where I was laying still beside Anna. The song sounded like it was almost far away like it was kind of haunting my soul and wanting me to find the source. I looked around the tent and saw everyone sleeping and outside the sun had started to rise slightly. Hm? What in Naga's name is happening?

I felt Grima growl at my thought of Naga though I slipped out of the bedroll thankfully without Anna noticing. I sneaked out of the tent quietly and the song changed to something entirely different when it was about to hit the main part of it.

"They say don't trust, you, me, we, us, so we'll walk, We must." Ok now a T.a.T.u song? What the hell? Was I simply dreaming all of this as well? No that wasn't possible if I were dreaming I wouldn't of thought I was dreaming right? I continued to walk forward as the song seemed to go on a sort of loop though it seemed a lot more sad maybe because of the lack of actual instruments or beats or maybe cause the singer held a sort of sad tone the entire time. I found myself simply walking towards where the music came from and found myself in an entirely different clearing. I looked around briefly and then I instantly hit the ground hard.

"Father!" I snapped my attention on what had hit me and found a blue haired girl hugging me tightly and sort of well burying her head in my chest. I opened my mouth to speak and I found no words, hell I wasn't entirely sure how this was even possible! I mean I knew there could have been a chance to meet Morgan at the ruins though the fact that I truly had a kid in the future was enough to send my mind into overdrive, I also found myself speaking before thinking out my words.

"Hold on you can't fucking exist!" Morgan snapped her attention to me and looked me in the eyes. I wasn't quite sure why I had said what I did either, just great though it seriously made no sense to me.

"Dad, I'm your darling daughter! You know we spent a lot time together though you look a lot younger a decade or so at least!" That's a slightly Canon line from her though I again spoke and acted before thinking. I pushed Morgan off of me.

"No It's freaking impossible! You can't exist no god damned way!" Though as soon as I said that I noticed something that was happening to Morgan. Her eyes seemed almost like she was instantly about to cry in a moments notice, as soon as I saw this I felt my heart sort of ache and anger filled me at the same time, I instantly noticed that this anger was directed at the thing that was making her cry, apparently even if it was me I still felt this intense anger over someone hurting my daughter whether or not she could exist because I wasn't married.

"Dad..." I heard her sniffle and in that instant I hugged her tightly. Ugh, I felt like an ass on whole another level. I always figured being a great dad if I ever did have kids and this little episode proves I needed some work in the future. She hugged me back tightly and I felt my shirt get slightly wet which again filled me with this anger.

"Morgan? Um, is your name Morgan? I don't know how to explain all of this to you ok but, I'm here for you now and I'm seriously sorry for what I said, just let me explain when your finished." I felt her arms tighten around me and my hand began running though her long bluish hair. I wasn't even sure how to be a freakin' good boyfriend or anything and now I had a kid almost as old as I was! It was bad on another level in my mind though she seemed to be crying for what felt a lot longer then what would be normal for such a thing. How would I know anyway?

"Shush Morgan, just calm down ok." She looked directly into my eyes I noticed her face was tear stained and a small amount of tears were slowly about to form again.

"But Dad I ruined your journal!" I looked at her with my head tilted slightly, wait what the hell is she talking about? My journal?

"What do you mean?" I mean I still had it in my bag back at the site, I wrote most of my theories and oddities in there along with plans for future tactics. I vented in anger in that stupid thing constantly did I really give that to her?

"It was, all I had left when I poofed here and when I woke up in a stupid field I almost got captured by some assholes!" I felt my anger spike at that though I nodded a little.

"Go on don't worry I'm here ok?" She nodded a little then she let go of me, she reached into her robes then produced a splitting image of my own journal save for the water marks on it, it seemed as if it had been dumped into like a river?

"I fell when I escaped them then I got swept away in a stupid river then I ended in the ass end of no where with all my stuff gone and then I realized my memories were gone, and and I was freaking out cause all I had were your notes on tactics to learn from and then it was destroyed! And you told me not to ruin it ever and I did! Ugh Dad I'm sorry! I heard about Naga's tears being at some ruins nearby and I went to search for them you being well you and all." I tried to figure out what the hell she was talking about. What does she mean Me being me has something to do with Naga's tears? And secondly its a stupid journal! It might have been nice to look at but still.

"Don't worry Morgan I am still writing it, listen to me ok? This will take some time to explain and you might not understand because hell I hardly even do at his point." I tried my best to explain everything I had learned so far, I also told her she wasn't even born and I wasn't married yet which sent her into a slight panic. I did my best to explain everything that had happened in this damned excuse for an adventure and she seemed to still be panicking.

"Dad if you marry the wrong person I might stop existing! I could like slowly vanish and stuff!" Yeah, I had thought that as well, that definitely wasn't on the menu under fun things to do.

"Morgan, Your here now yes? Thus you exist and no matter what happens whether or not I marry whoever your mother was you will still exist ok?" She seemed to calm down almost dramatically when I said that.

"Every time you change something, the rest of what you thought you knew about the future is destroyed." I mumbled softly under my breath, hell Anna had been right. All I knew at this point was next to nothing and all I had to go on were fragmented memories of a heavily scripted game and an impossible decision in the future if it came to that.

"Come on Dad, let's go um meet your friends? Maybe I can recognize someone? Like um mother?" I nodded a little even though I was pretty sure that was impossible but I wasn't about to leave her out there alone.

* * *

(A little bit later)

"So you swear I won't disappear?" I sighed a little, Morgan was obviously scared of this though I was pretty sure it wouldn't happen.

"Don't worry ok?" I gave her a small smile as we approached the campsite, as soon as I entered the clearing I was again tackled hard. I groaned a little maybe just maybe whoever this was could be Morgan's mother? I mean they hit the freaking same way!

"Frey! I was so scared damn it! You were gone and I was scared someone took you from me! I mean us! Right us!" I looked to see Anna hugging onto my waist tightly making me sort of grin a little. Hell, I should have figured that would be her reaction.

"I'm sorry ok? I found someone important so please stop squeezing me." She looked at Morgan and instantly squeezed me harder.

"Frey it's another damned girl! Why do you have to attract them they might, I mean." I sighed heavily ok I was seriously sure she was approaching a sort of Yandere status at this point though I was slightly happy I didn't have a dead Nowi after the whole start of Plegian incident.

"She's my daughter from the future Anna! That would be insanely weird!" As soon as I said that I noticed Lucy snap her head out of the tent and run over to Morgan and immediately start throwing questions at her.

"Whoa! Look um whoever you are, My memories are gone so please stop throwing questions on whatever the future was for me ok?" Lucina looked immensely disappointed.

"I can't prove that I'm right now! But is Frey your dad for reals and you knew him as Frey?" Morgan nodded and Lucina clapped her hands and cheered a little.

"Ha ha I'm not crazy! Take that Lloyd!" Anna hadn't let go of me though she seemed to be staring at Morgan intensely.

"Whose her mother?" I heard her whisper to me of all people though I shrugged.

"Sorry no idea and she doesn't know either." Anna relaxed her grip on me slightly as a look of relief went over her face. I sighed a little though I looked around slightly surprised at the lack of the other three people I had in my little team.

"Where's Lloyd, Nowi and Tharja?" Anna looked at me with a small smile. Gods above stop that! I have trouble thinking when you do that!

"Scouting the ruins they figured you were doing the same or um dead, though I was staying here with Lucy as I freaked out." I smiled a little as Morgan walked into the tent mouthing out to me, 'Enjoy yourself dad.' I shook my head a little glad I had learned how to read lips. Anna continued to hug me and I simply hugged her back figuring I was in a sort of trap right now.

"Don't disappear Frey ok? I don't want to be thinking all of those thoughts about you dead or getting hurt while I'm all powerless and stuff. Just stay near, well I guess I can just make you pay more money for making me worry anyway." I laughed a little at her ending and shook my head.

"I think my debt is simply your excuse for keeping me near if your family asks or maybe since you know I wouldn't just not find a way to pay you, you'll just increase it to keep me nearby, is that it Annie?" I was joking though surprisingly to me she simply tightened her grip me and hid her head face into my chest.

"Shut up Frey, don't throw out my motives to my world." I stared at her in mild shock. Hell I was right? I mean seriously she didn't honestly need to do that!

"Hey, Your my Rebel remember? Why would I leave her to rebel against the system by herself hm?" She looked up at me and smiled happily.

"Thanks hun, I'm glad I still have a chance." I found myself thinking on the extreme turn of events that lead to me falling for Anna much harder then before, Hell I knew I liked her a lot but now I almost felt like I needed to be there for her. I felt like I was just confusing myself as I thought about this so I simply laid there for a bit with the two of us holding onto each other and the sun beating down. Ugh I will never get used to the heat ever. Damn it they need air conditioning here!

As I laid there I felt sudden urge to listen to music again, I gave off a slight sigh figuring Morgan must have triggered my urge with her attempt at singing those songs. Anna looked at me with a slight worried look though I just shook my head and she laid her head back down. I felt supremely weird being in this situation now. My kid from the future is here and I have no idea who her mother is! And also there was something that worried me even more then that, though I can't understand why I felt this overwhelming alarm at thinking this thought. Didn't Annie say all first born children become Anna? Then in effect Anna isn't her mother? Or did something change about what happened? I sighed again I kind of wasn't sure what to do at this point I mean Morgan could easily pass as my twin considering her age and the how much she looked like me.

"Well I've had this secret , And I feel it's time that you should know, When I'm in your arms it turns me on, But I've got a conscience too, And it says my heart's never in tune, With anything I do." I found myself singing a song slightly I tried to keep my voice down and hell I knew it was horrible in comparison to the real band but I did notice Anna seemed to be listening quite intently or maybe she was trying to block it out? Who could say at this point?

"So this is the last time that I'll hold your hand , I want to kiss you on the mouth and tell you, I'm your biggest fan, I'm your biggest fan." I stopped after that since the words were difficult enough to remember though Anna seemed to be griping onto me almost as though it were death grip in itself. I tilted my head slightly and she said a little bit sadly at least to my perception.

"No Frey that should definitely be my song, I know Nowi has you more enthralled then me but I won't give up! I mean, it doesn't matter as long as your happy as hell. I mean Annas are supposed to love money right? Nothing else at all." I bit my lip hard at that and I had to control myself from snapping at her. She wasn't like those other worthless Anna's in my opinion, I liked her for the differences plus she couldn't really think that right?

"Anna I don't know why your thinking all of that, first off yes I do have feelings for Nowi but I also have feelings for you and you know when I'm lying don't you? I don't know the future but you said that quote that I think of at times so it's constantly changing, I mean maybe one day you and I will be all married with children and stuff traveling around and selling junk or god knows what! But you are completely and utterly different compared to those stupid sisters of yours! And that's what I like about you Annie, that's why I feel the way I do since you definitely aren't in love with only money, you might be a bit but you have real, real emotions beyond that since I think you know money doesn't buy happiness right?" Anna simply nodded at the end of my little thing though I was pretty sure I was knocking on death's door with her intense grip on me. Well I think she's happy from that though some confirmation would be pleasantly amazing at this point.

"Thanks Frey, I love you too." I chuckled a bit I wasn't quite sure I had even said that to her well ever at least in a serious sense, maybe I did love her? Hell, screw that I knew I did. The issue would be my love for Nowi but, damn it I don't know what to do about this! I sighed softly as I heard Naga mentioning something to me.

_"Frey as much as I enjoy this moment between you two, I've been meaning to discuss something with you, though Grim-Grim here won't be enjoying the pleasure of hearing the two of us talk."_ Wait wait? You can do that Naga?

_"Of course, I felt the need to ask your opinion on what your lovely daughter spoke of."_ Morgan? Wait you mean finding Naga's tears because of me? What's that got to do with anything?

_"I think she knows at least about what this future holds in a sense that she must have been involved in the events leading to whatever is going to happen soon or at least she knew of what you surely going to become if my plans don't work like I want them to."_ You always speak of some plan Naga what exactly is it? I mean shouldn't I know what the damned plan is?

_"No, most likely it won't work anyway though I hope to avoid what she is, insinuating about you in the future. It might have to happen but, I am hoping with my limited block over Grima that he can't escape your mind for a long time." H_old on! Your the one stopping him from leaving? Wait wait, whoa! What does Grima being in my mind have to do with your plans at least tell me that!

_"Everything, basically you changed much within certain people as is evident in Lucina and your daughter, also I have strange feeling there will be others who have been effected and not only from the future but also in other places. To put it simply your an, an influence. You rub off on others and either slowly convert them or piss them the hell off. As in the case with Chrom at the moment, All I'm hoping for is either you to change Grima or if that isn't possible then simply keep him away from his former host, this Robin that Lloyd spoke of. If Robin is somehow able to retrieve Grima from you somehow I might have to change you slightly though you wouldn't notice much difference on the outside but, I hope I won't have to do that." _I wish I fucking knew what the hell you were talking about! Damn it I am so freaking confused!

_"Your body has the ability to become Grima as the future version of you or in this case Robin does, I can simply change it slightly to allow another dragon host, maybe a former dragon lord whose up here as well though I don't work that way anyway, I simply choose who to be blessed with my name and my presence then you sort of become me." _Are you saying that I might become well, your official vessel in the future?

_"If it has to happen I will do it, though like I said I am hoping not to also I most likely will leave your body intact, I'd rather leave that decision in the future to well sacrifice yourself up to you Frey."_ I bit my lip a little and looked down to see Anna slightly sleeping and then I started to think about everyone I could possibly meet, would I really risk my life in the off chance I don't survive? Gods I know I always came back at the end in the game but I'm not too sure if that's even possible at all.

Speaking of things that shouldn't be possible, I felt the sudden urge to run for the hills and cower in fear for my very life in the next instant. What the hell?! I mean it was like someone was crashing a huge amount of killing intent in my direction. I noticed briefly that Annie seemed to be affected as well by this sudden burst of death. I turned my head to the right and spotted the three others near each other, I guess they finished scouting? The issue here was that damned Lloyd who currently was pulsating this huge amount of anger and threats in our direction without so much as a word. I felt a chill go down my spine as my mind started racing at why he was doing it. Wait no! He wouldn't dare! I gripped Anna tightly and almost protectively and then received another blast, grr I knew it!

"Ahem! I would like to know why you're threatening my father you little shit!" I snapped my attention towards the voice who was apparently Morgan. She stepped out of the tent shaking her head, in the instant Lloyd noticed her, I noticed his entire demeanor changed, it was almost like he was frozen solid in shock. I sighed briefly glad for the moment of reprieve from that feeling.

"Morgan? Its me ya know," Before ole Lloyd could finish Morgan decided to snap at him before he got anything else out. I was slightly stunned that she seemed to be almost protecting me instead of the other way around.

"I don't know who you are nor do I care at this moment! Your threatening my Father! The one person I can clearly remember and father I can't believe that affected you at all, I guess I can teach you like you taught me." I taught her to withstand that? Well I guess maybe I could have if I was a lot older then I was, also I heard Grima growling in frustration at 'his vessel being weak' again. Though the next thing that happened was Lucy entering her two cents, though I noticed Nowi seemed slightly interested in Morgan almost like she was looking at a puzzle and Tharja seemed bored of all of this.

"So you remember those lessons then?" I still held Anna at this point who surprisingly didn't mind me continuing to hold her like I was, though in response to Lucy's question Morgan merely shrugged.

"Sort of, I remember there were others in my father's lessons though I can't remember who they were at all clearly, hmm though I wonder if you took the private lesson from him?" Lucy blinked a couple of times and shook her head and Morgan gave a huge grin and put up three fingers and slowly counted them down.

"Grima style baby!" Morgan shouted and nothing happened to me surprisingly. Maybe it was because I was stunned she was pretty vocal about Grima, though everyone else was looking as though death was slowly creeping up on them. Anna gripped me tightly and almost had a pleading look her eyes, Nowi looked ready to faint, Tharja had an amused look for about three seconds then promptly started trying to swear off loving for me for survival, Lucy looked horrified as if she instantly recognized what the hell Morgan was doing and I could tell was debating whether to attempt to kill Morgan or herself, and Lloyd was slowly stepping back getting ready to run away for the hills. I didn't understand why I wasn't effected at all though Morgan shot me a grin.

"Ah, did I impress you father took me ages to perfect that skill you taught me!" I simply stared back and posed the question she asked to Grima, Did she do well Grim-Grim?

**"Don't call me that! And yes for a Human it was fairly impressive though mine strikes fear in millions! And can kill you instantly should I wish it but, it was was pretty damned good for sure."** Huh? Grima has praise for people? Wow it is the end of the world.

"I am impressed though I fear I may lose my companions shortly if you don't stop." Morgan sighed a little and nodded and everyone slightly relaxed, Tharja ran up to Morgan throwing questions at her mostly about getting her own lessons apparently, Lucy alternated back and forth from Morgan and me trying to figure something I hope she wouldn't ever figure out at all, Nowi took a deep breath and sat down once again trying to figure Morgan out, Anna slowly attempted to remove herself from me which I for some reason didn't like though she did whisper something along the lines of, there's always later, maybe? Lloyd seemed the most dim, almost like he had lost a huge battle, like he had really died or felt the need to do so. I bit my lip at this thought so I stood placing my hand on Lloyd's shoulder who attempted to shrug it off though I stayed firm.

"Let's talk man, A real talk this time, I don't have a therapy degree or anything but I will at least listen if you let me ok?" Lloyd shot me a quick glare and simply pushed off my grip though he stood beside me and then nodded walking into the forest, I gave a small smile and shouted back to the others.

"Be right back peeps!" I followed Lloyd for a bit and he stopped in the middle a little ways away then leaned his back against the tree, I did something similar across from him though the distance wasn't all that much and I simply waited for him to start, this freaking process took forever as he didn't say anything for a bit so I finally spoke up.

"Lloyd I'm growing roots here, Tell me what is bothering you exactly." Ok I had a huge amount of ideas on what it could be and Lloyd seemed to accept my question and answered pretty much as vaguely as possible.

"Everything," I simply spun my hand in a circle to indicate him to sort of continue on his part.

"You? No maybe not, Maybe its the fact I got the shit end of things, Yeah whatever the fucked happened to screw everything that I knew is the issue, apparently it was for the better for both Lucy and, and Morgan." I didn't quite know what to say to this, I knew or at least thought he was different from the others or held different experiences and thus a different future but what exactly was his connection to everything.

"Lloyd, tell me what happened in your future, from what you know or remember." I decided to start there, maybe I could get a clue somewhere.

"Screw you Frey! I don't want to remember that horrible future! It wasn't, this isn't fair! Fuck why? Damn it why?" I didn't get a chance to respond at all since Lloyd gripped my shirt and glared at me fiercely repeating the question to me.

"Why! Tell me why I, why I couldn't have you! Why I had to have that fucked up little shit as a father!" I got a good clue there! Robin was Lloyd's father, I guess I shouldn't mention the possibility of Robin being here as well but, I still wasn't sure how to respond to such a question.

"Maybe its because you left? I mean you said you hadn't seen Lucy in over a couple of years right?" Lloyd didn't remove his hands though he seemed to harden his glare on me, god if looks could kill I might not have to worry much. I sighed briefly and tried to calm him down.

"Listen, I um, can't really know what to do for you exactly Lloyd but, I can at least offer you, well a place I guess," I bit my lip a little as Lloyd focused in on my words almost as if probing them for details as I tried to figure out some method to explain my meaning.

"I can't very well ensure I will be with your mother, nor will I accept you attempting to stop me from being with who I want to be with but, I can at least offer you a place in my slowly forming, extremely awkward and severely confusing family, I mean in all honesty I can't very well replace Robin if he was even involved in your life, but I will at least treat like my son. If you want or, or um just a friend, whatever I just don't want issues between us ok?" Lloyd loosened his grip and took a step back though he looked away from me back towards the camp.

"Mother would've hated me for not trying to bring you two together if she knew Frey, even if you are someone different I can tell your a thousand percent better then how he treated us, he wasn't around ever and I didn't even know what the hell he looked like for sure until I saw a picture in a stupid book. He was just something that existed to me, something I hated and despised for leaving our family and still even then my mother was always hoping something would bring him back to her. So she would hate me not for trying," I was about to say something though I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to add. I felt an intense burning fury in my gut, it seemed to scream at me to find Robin and kill him by any means. He was brutally against everything I believed in involving family. I suddenly found myself almost growling and grinding my teeth in anger which Lloyd noticed.

"Don't get mad Frey it wasn't you but, well I can't stop you anyway with your choice. Just promise me that if you have to choose and you don't pick, my mother then promise me to at least, help her somehow, I don't think she could take losing you if you lead her to believe she's got you firmly like she did earlier." I simply nodded, there wasn't much I could say to answer him. I already figured he meant Nowi for sure, otherwise he wouldn't have known her feelings. While I felt slightly pressured to be with her now, I simply brushed the feeling off. I mean that Robin guy ended up with her for what that is worth. That doesn't mean I as Frey am going to end up with her. I just wish I knew how to choose between my increasing crush on Anna and Nowi the crush that still maintained itself even though my nearly completely destroyed memories.

* * *

A little while later after receiving those reports from the scouts as it were. I found myself getting ready to burn down the whole forest in anger.

"Ok so you hold your arm like this dad." I sighed a little, how could she still call me that of all things as she was teaching me how to aim better at fliers for the upcoming battle. I growled softly as I did as she instructed and fired the arrow at the almost nonexistent target she had made on a tree. The arrow pierced into the tree just as it had done the past twenty times but missed the freaking target due to its size.

"Damn it!" I threw my bow down in frustration as Morgan oddly enough started to laugh a little. I shot a glare at her though she just laughed a little harder back.

"It's like deja vu but in reverse, I never thought you'd be the one getting frustrated over this dad." I sighed briefly that title I now had apparently earned at some point. I guess I should be happy in a small way that I did have a child though something irked me that even though she was my age and honestly could pass as my twin sister, she somehow felt the need to call me dad. Also apparently trying to salvage her memories had taken a backseat into a damned lesson on apparently what I had taught her

"Morgan my darling daughter remind me why I have to hit the a damned target that's smaller then a damned coin!" I was slightly fuming though Morgan laughed again as though she was remembering her own time or something not that mattered really to me at least I wanted to just burn the damned forest down and be done with it!

"Well, to quote you father, if you can hit the target then you know you are ever so close to being a true master of archery, if I were you I would give up now since you couldn't even fight your way out of a nursery of sleeping children." I chuckled a bit and I wondered why I had said that to her of all people. Though maybe that was sort of our thing? Hell, I had no idea nor did I have an idea why she needed to know this.

"Dad, if I may um show you something? It might help you but, I wanted some time with just us" I tilted my head slightly and nodded, surprisingly Morgan pulled out of her robes a small ring that I hadn't seen before. She placed it in my head and sighed as she softly said something to me.

"If you ever end up in the past give this to me, I might have no idea the reason for it or what the point of it will ever be in my life then but please it might help me one day. Those were your words father, you kept going on about time travel and some really crazy things happening to you and some people once. I never thought I would need it but I guess in a way you prepared something to help I guess? I don't know but just look?" I looked at the ring and started to slowly turn it around in circles as I examined it, it looked fairly normal to me not that I held any firm idea what I meant about it at all. I sighed briefly not really figuring anything out about it until I heard a gasp in my head.

_"Frey! I know what that is!" _I closed my eyes to sort of close off the outside world as I talked to Naga about this. What exactly is it Naga?

"_It's an engagement ring Frey! But it's definitely not anything you could wear it's way too small."_ Whoa your serious? I mean why would I... Oh shit, I sent it back because I might have had the same reaction when I met her this time. Since I knew she might appear in the past one day for whatever reason, if I was married I would know the ring right? Then I wouldn't have freaked the hell out on Morgan or actually believed she might be well real but, the issue was she came way too early? Damn it even future Me has his plans screwed up!

**"Great the She-Bitch is slowly losing her grip on reality too, I am stuck with a worthless vessel and a damned annoying bitch as company who can't even look past the whole ring issue"** I sighed a little at Grima's insults, so what are we dealing with here?

**"It is an engagement ring yes, but look freaking closer, it might incidentally fit you if you tried it on your finger actually your supposed to do that, I doubt either of you two trust me at all but I bet for whatever reason you are supposed to wear it for a bit."** I sighed briefly I mean what did I have to lose? I mean if I can't put it on great! I don't have to buy the damned ring later, if it does fit maybe it really can do something I mean honestly what did I have to lose.

I slowly placed the finger on my right hand and sighed briefly as it slowly fit into place, I tried to remove and it came off with ease so that was good so far. I took it again and placed it back on leaving it there briefly until I received a rather familiar headache of epic proportions, the last time I remembered this kind of pain was well back when Grima had forced camping thoughts into my head. I gripped my head tightly falling to my knees as I started to actually scream in pain, I felt Morgan or someone grip me tightly and try shaking me out of it though it was super intense then, it just stopped and I looked around taking a deep breath.

"Dad? Are you ok?" I tilted my head slightly and gave her a weak smile.

"Yeah, Just some dull throbbing in my head now, I know what well future me did, It's sort of a memory transplant, unfortunately I didn't learn the future of what happened but, I did learn this." I picked up the bow I had tossed on the ground earlier I aimed at the target and fired off the same shot I had before and struck the target dead center and I gave a small smile. I heard Naga and Grima whistle softly as they were sort of routing though what I had been given.

_"Nothing of much use to aid us about what events happened guess you figured that was useless to you anyway, hm, there's combat skills and damned a whole lot of new strategy's that in all honestly would've taken you a long time if you did them yourself, I'm actually surprised you were able to create something like this."_ I simply nodded unfortunately I didn't get any memories of my family or any of Morgan at all but, well I knew in some way I was definitely more prepared then before. I gave Morgan a grin and then I suddenly snapped into an almost drill Sargent mode.

"Morgan report to your Father's office! We must discuss our plan of attack! For the republic!" Oddly enough Morgan seemed to either know what I was talking about or had done something similar with me once.

"For the Republic! We must destroy these cruel invaders on our precious planet! I hope those separatists cry their sleep tonight knowing their death is nigh!" I chuckled a bit, well I guess I could get used to having Morgan around, especially since I now sort of had a mini-me ready just in case I screw up bad.

* * *

"Alright here's the deal! Morgan!" My Daughter nodded briefly as she drew a small oddly similar version of the floor plan for the Ruins of Time Paralogue. She looked at me and I nodded and she begun the first official strategy meeting.

"Alright so our scouts, well you three, found out we got a lot of fliers to deal with. They will most likely be difficult for us to hit at first, which is why I am glad my dad um well in the future gods that's still hard to get around, gave me that ring unfortunately we cant give you the same thing it's a one time use. Anyways, My father and I will be sort of in the center of the action we will do our best to deal with the fliers though I need Anna and Tharja to add support on that if possible." Tharja and Anna both nodded to how Morgan was doing her best to present the plan, I figured it would be a good lesson for her to get used to things one day.

"Lloyd and Lucy, I need you as our, well, Tanks. Basically you'll deal with the head on attackers with Nowi providing you with support as well given her range with her fire and stuff. Um, teamwork is key! And we should survive if all goes well, the big issue against us is numbers and healing which is going to fall mostly on you Anna, since we don't have an official healer and Tharja isn't well that good at such things we need you to do that mostly ok? Um finally the objective is basic, cut the head off the snake, we kill the leader and bam they should hopefully fall into disarray, I want us all to survive this little trip to get these for whoever you are getting it for and then we can relax and hopefully fix the Ylisse and Plegian war so we can kick some ass. This isn't a drill, it's real life and death crap people, so do your best to assist where necessary but try to stick with the plan ok and we should hopefully be ok." I sighed briefly and shook my head slightly.

"Confidence is key Morgan but you did good." I gave her a small smile and Morgan sort of smiled happily back.

"There is another thing, that we might have to deal with, I am unsure of the lower levels of this place. Be careful of reinforcements coming from behind, I'd rather not lose anyone. Remember we are fighting for Ylisse and our lives, when and I repeat, When we finish this little shindig, then we can hopefully take it easy on our way back, I don't want some forced movement like usual ok Anna? I know speed is key as a merchant but there's too few of us to be running ourselves ragged after a battle like this. Also Lloyd I would rather leave your horse elsewhere, sticking to a tight unit will be much better in the long run and also we can use it to carry some of our supplies once we finish to allow us some rest ok? Tharja I need you to prepare a hex to hopefully slow their movements, I'm not sure if you can given our length of time till battle but if you can it would be appreciated. Nowi your Dragonstone is still the only thing we got for you right now, Hopefully we can prepare you better in the future for emergencies, maybe Lucy here can give you a quick lesson? It wouldn't help much now but if you can get used to a sword it might be good to have should your Dragonstone get screwed up or something later. For now let's get this plan executed, you all have three hours to prepare got it? We leave shortly after lunch so eat light cause I'd rather not be slowed down too much." After that the rest of the group left the two of us. I was slightly surprised there were no objections to roles or anything, I noticed Anna had stopped short of the door and looked back at the two of us.

"I would rather not risk our lives on this you know that right?" Well, guess I spoke too soon on that no objections part. I nodded a bit and she gave a small sigh.

"Well I will be there because I would rather know what happened to my, my lord, though I wish I could change a few letters in that, just do you really think we'll be ok?" Morgan looked at the two of us and I gave a small sigh.

"I don't think half of the time you know that, during battle I am more on the fly or well at least I was, maybe that ring changed something to sort of mature me slightly to even come up with this since the plan the future me had held many more people but, yes Annie we will be fine. I trust in everyone here and I know no one will hopefully back down now. I don't know what will happen or if our plan will work to perfection but, I do know I am lucky, my luck is unnatural all the time and you know the reasons, it will hold or at least I hope it will, Just stay safe and do your best, I need you there though I don't think I could well find a reason to even participate myself if you weren't there beside me, I mean us, right us!" I sighed briefly trying to cover my little slip up though Anna had to have heard it because she gave me a small grin and blew me a kiss.

"I will be there milord just so long as I get a little reward later." She shot me a grin and walked out as I shook my head laughing a bit. Morgan was slightly staring at where Anna had been for some reason and I wasn't quite sure why.

"Familiar, something about that sounds so familiar somewhere." She mumbled softly then turned to me and gave a weak sigh. Wait, did that spark something? Really? I didn't have time to ask because she went on speaking to me directly.

"I don't know maybe it's just wishful thinking on my part but well, let's hope I don't lose whoever my mother is if she's here." I bit my lip softly as Morgan stood and started to walk out.

"Morgan, I know your memories are screwed up, but we can make new ones and I, I won't be with anyone who won't accept you in our lives ok? No matter what your still my daughter though it feels weird for me to say that, just don't worry about it. I won't let someone remove you from my life ok?" Morgan looked at me and flashed me slight smile and nodded briefly.

"Your all I have right now, I would rather not lose you either but, you've always come out on top dad or at least that's what I always thought about you. Your my hero as much as I know it seems weird but I will somehow make you proud of me." I sighed briefly and simply replied back.

"You already did, now how about we eat some lunch together, you know Daddy-Daughter time?" I laughed a little as I remembered the support that came from. Though Morgan nodded and ran up to me took my hand and pulled me away towards the fire to enjoy our lunch, well hopefully everyone would survive I wasn't quite sure about my abilities right now even with my little boost but, I swore to myself I would rather go down fighting with them then turn back now.

* * *

Alright Gift Time! ^_^ by the way did you enjoy the chapter it was my best in my opinion! But tell me your opinion, I love reviews so much so I give out fabulous prizes! As you are about to see!

To Cormag Ravenstaff:

Well Cormag I did answer your review personally before but here you go! Anna and Frey time! First and foremost the chapter 4 you said had horrible Grammar is still unedited T_T but never fear it shall be done! Also I am really happy you considered me a favorite! it makes me all warm and fuzzy! anyways here are your prizes!

You receive, An Anna and Frey forever T-shirt, Anna's Oversized pack of destruction for being a favorite, Another batch of Rebel Anna cookies for noticing the Grammar issues, and your very own Lucina Voodoo doll! the doll for torturing her later ^_^ though she's alright in my book I figured you would enjoy that particular gift ^_^

Also Since I got a tons of new Favorites, you all receive your very own Anna's oversized pack of destruction! Though I am changing that prize in future chapters people! so I do enjoy those Favorites! ^_^

To Arridu:

Alright let's see, Well in that chapter it's horribly unedited like I said but, Anna actually did get her money back! See she was going to pay after she was sure she had Frey assure her Nowi was ok and such. but then Frey snapped and started the whole attack on the town so she still had her money in the end. Issue was Frey's attack lead to getting the Anna's Banned from a top trading spot so he owes her tons of money hence the reason the debt is still in effect. um let's see, yeah Realism is nice! ^_^ also the reason I have made Chrom very very ooc in this story is because he's always portrayed as a great guy to the tactician and blah well, I decided a slight role reversal between Frederick and Chrom at that point but don't worry they'll be friends... eventually. and the gameplay stuff was something that I had to struggle to justify as you said, I wasn't quite sure if my explanations made sense in the long run but I did try to make them seem real and such, and finally the whole real life issues. Yeah I have them, a lot really but that doesn't matter since it won't be used as a heavy story element until future chapters especially when we start seeing major changes within the world and all the loss and well weight that will be put on Frey's poor shoulders.

Anyway your gifts! Your get a handmade Rebel Anna plush! though I remember I said there was one and only one, this one is special it's handmade! since you are the first to actually tell me openly besides Cormag, that my Anna is good! so you deserve one as well! and you get your very own Naga Plush, in dragon form unfortunately, but it's still a lovely piece, for your review about Naga's Nicknaming habits, also when we actually meet Tiki way in later chapters trust me by that point in the story Naga's going to be very different then she is now! so stick around if you want to find out what I mean! ^_^

I think that's it any reviews I missed receive a Apology Cookie for my mistake in missing them, Bye bye for now! Till next time folks!


	8. Future Mistakes and The Truth Revealed

Hello Everyone! Welcome to my most confusing Chapter to date! You will be lost at first but, I did try to show the change in times, anyways! Please review (Though I suspect a cry of it's horrible to follow) and I will answer as I always do! ^_^ anyways enjoy!

* * *

"What the fuck! What do you mean it's not here!" I was furious, actually scratch that! I was about to kill my companions or something. Damn it all! Why in Grima's name does this have to happen it's not possible! I felt Grima sort of grin inside over me saying his name for once though it doesn't matter! I growled a little as I glared at my silent troops if you can call five women and one lone guy an army or whatever.

"Explain to me how this is possible you idiots!" I shouted, damn it all! Currently I was receiving an almost exact look from each of them. The three members of the younger generation, Lloyd, Lucy, and Morgan, currently had their heads lowered as if they were being scolded or as if they disappointed in themselves. Nowi had a similar look though I figured that to be more of a 'I can't look you in eye when your Grima styling' type of look. Yeah I did feel Grima's essence slowly leak out a bit it wasn't much but it definitely enhanced my current killing intent towards them. Tharja mildly surprised me with her silence though the amused look on her face made me want to tear her apart. The only one who could actually look directly at me was Anna though she was apparently struggling to keep that up.

"Frey, we don't know, you should try to calm down ok?" Anna was trying to reason with me just as Naga was inside my skull though I merely snapped back at her. It wasn't possible it should be here! I kicked a the body of a dead again Pegasus, stupid shits as they were.

"Shut it Anna! This isn't possible, where did I screw up!" Annie looked mildly shocked, maybe it was because of me calling her Anna after all this time. It didn't matter at the moment I walked, of course stepping over another stupid corpse and started banging my head into a pillar in frustration. Where did I screw up!?

* * *

(Two and a half hours earlier)

Alright let's try to remember this crap! I remember feeling unsure of how the battle would end up. Hell we were outnumbered almost ten to one or something. The fact that we made it though kind of surprises me a little. Anyway, I was walking in the lead then, I stopped to look over the others. Morgan was the first I looked at, I remember thinking I was hoping for her to back up with some on the fly tactics if need be, also giving the confident yet slightly happy look on her face then slightly gave me a bit of confidence for the battle.

Of course my confidence wouldn't last as I looked over the rest. Lucy and Lloyd had similar looks at the time, pure determination, I figured then at first that it was to save Lissa, maybe I would've been happier had not I asked my question after I finished my look over. Anna looked like a damned Grenadier or something, she had two straps that crisscrossed her front each with a bunch of elixirs, besides that she was practice her healing spell that she had learned once, it was like a slight wave of healing we would find out later though it took a lot out of her hence the need for the elixirs. Nowi was the one that started up my string of questions, she currently had her Dragonstone in her grip but on her side was a smaller sword, maybe it was more of a dagger type not quite sure.

"Nowi what is that sword?" I asked, this of course was a damned mistake, cause you get people talking then you find out shit you don't want to know.

'Lucina, she said to have it for an emergency, I can barely use it but she said I have talent." I nodded a bit to what she had said though I turned to Lucy to ask the question that had bothered me slightly at that time, though asking this only lead to more pressure on my shoulders.

"Lucy, you looked really determined at the moment, is it for Lissa? I mean ya know getting her cure and all that?" Yeah, fat chance in hell I would get the cure if I only knew I might have not risked it. Lucy of course decided it was time to pressure me along with Lloyd and Morgan though they would only add to my own pressure not theirs.

"I need to prove myself, um to you Frey, I mean my Dad's not here and I can't be open with him but, I will show you how good I am." Prove yourself to me? That's what I remember thinking, could that be the reason she, like the other two held those looks of damned disappointment.

"What you too? Well I may not be the same Lloyd or whatever from this time line but damn it all, I will kick some ass here! Just to show you whose better." Yeah, I wasn't sure if she meant Nowi or himself at this point but I was banking that he was trying in some small way to push me towards her. Bah, not that I care about such things, oh and of course Morgan added in her two cents.

"Hmm, My father was a master tactician in my future, So I must prove that I am just as great and make him proud. Just like you two a little huh?" The three 'Younger ones' nodded to each other and only added to my dismay. Anna of course choose to poke some fun on me.

"Well, you certainly have a lot to live up to huh? I guess you'll have to show them right?" I bit my lip in slight frustration back then and simply nodded to her, then I gave a quick prayer to the powers that be, to somehow make us survive.

Of course the battle itself was successful though I had gotten a few unexpected surprises, one of them being a team of Risen on their stupid fliers with, allow me to be completely serious here, Archers flying with them on the back end of their fliers! Archers! Damn Risen bastards even shot me in the shoulder at one point though I was slightly lucky for Anna's healing spell, Tharja had thankfully done her hex to slow them down, it wasn't much but it did give us a slight edge in the end.

The battle itself was fierce, not too many issues besides those Risen I mentioned. Of course then shit hit the fan and we searched the entire ruins and Naga's stupid tears wasn't there. Resulting in the argument I was currently having. What had happened to make them not exist damn it?

* * *

(Back to the present)

"Damn it Frey stop, just stop pounding your head against that pillar you'll damage your brain even more!" I was surprised that Nowi was the one stopping me, I guess it made a little sense in the long run, I mean earlier I had Annie constantly must be some weird fate shit to get in this situation.

"Sorry! But damn it! I can't figure this out!" I turned around kicking another dead again Risen. I took a deep breath then said to the group without looking back much.

"Look go back to camp everyone and rest we've been searching for awhile, rest up and we can think on this later." I then started to push the Risen dead? Man wasn't quite sure what to call them into a large pile to burn them up so as to prevent them from rising, god stupid zombies. The weird thing was that the group had left as ordered maybe a sort of payback? Though Morgan was standing nearby not helping, she slightly looked, guilty? No I doubt that.

"Hey Dad? Can um, we talk?" I turned to see her walking forward as she slightly seemed nervous, damn it Morgan, did you do something stupid?

"Sure, I promise not to snap if it's bad news or something and you can always talk to me ok?" I was slightly serious there. She could always talk to me, she was my daughter in some sense and I could promise not to snap not quite sure I could keep it though.

"Um, It's a really long thing dad." I nodded a bit and pointed to another Risen.

"Start talking while we finish this ok? Don't want them coming back right?" Morgan didn't say anything though she had began to help. Morgan hadn't said anything for a few minutes which I was kind of annoyed by, more so because I wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Dad? In the future you vanish, for a couple of years. I know that for sure, I wasn't that young not to remember, I don't remember much at all during that time except I cried a lot with someone else though I'm not sure who. Anyway, you um disappeared when I was like fourteen, and didn't come back till I was sixteen." I tossed the body I had been carrying in the pile and nodded a bit, guess that means I must have killed Grima somehow? Or was it something else? I don't know what other reason I would leave though.

"So what happened after I came back?" I think she said she was twenty now? Maybe? I can't remember for sure but she was slightly older then sixteen or at least looked older then I believe she would have.

"Well Um, when you came back you were very upset, you said you were angry at yourself for missing those two years and even angrier when whoever my mom was told you that you were busy studying tactics and stuff for a war during my childhood and missed a lot. So you promised to figure something to repay us and spend a lot of time with the family." Hmm, I nodded a bit as he moved a larger Griffon damn it this thing was heavy!

"Well did I?" I had better I don't say things like that without making sure I actually do them.

"Yes, At least for me, I can't be positive for mom but I remember seeing you two together a lot it sucks I can't remember anything about her looks or voice but you were around someone all the time besides me so it must have been her. Um, well around that time you made the ring and told me what I told you, then you started to learn some ritual for time travel, claiming to have to learn it for your job." I tilted my head slightly. Did she mean Naga's time travel ritual? I mean I remember the game mentioned such a thing. Hmm ok, why would I do that? to send the ring? To like make amends somehow? Or was that much of a jackass and purposely learned it to send Morgan?

"Then what?" I wanted to test her limits of her memory, the more she thought on it the better right?

"Well, you were struggling to learn it, you claimed it impossible quite often, well I had been watching you do it and when everyone was asleep, I sort of, attempted it. I'm not sure what happened during the ritual but that's when I woke up here in the past." I sighed briefly, ok so why does she still seem uneasy? I mean I wasn't mad, maybe a little annoyed that she had been the cause of her ending up here.

"That's not a huge huge deal Morgan, I mean it was an accident but I can't-," Morgan slightly surprised me when she interrupted me.

"I'm not finished, I still remember you not being there dad even when I was younger, and I, I wanted more time with you. So I um," She looked down slightly and took out a small pouch from her pocket causing my eyes to slightly narrow into a glare.

"You took the tears? To spend more time with me? Causing me to freak out on everyone, and could quite possibly ruin their trust in me? Is that what your going to say?" I tapped my foot a bit waiting as she looked left and right then, hung her head in defeat with a small mutter of 'Yeah'

"Morgan? You're an idiot, I understand your reasons but going about it this way doesn't really impress me ya know? I, am glad you told me how I screwed up in your past, so let's just throw this in the never-talk-about-it-again pile ok? So now let's burn these bodies and then you and I can do something ok? I will keep my um future promise to spend more time with you ok?" At first her head had merely hung lower then when I finished her eyes slightly lit up and I was hugging tightly, to which shortly afterward she had I had a nice bonfire of dead Risen and talked about what she could remember for awhile. She only held memories of me that were completely clear, the others had mostly black blobs to her and voice and even names were useless even if I used the name to her. It was frustrating so we went on to other things like what I had taught her and that got her going for awhile.

* * *

(Two hours after the argument)

"Alright we found the tears!" I proclaimed slightly much to the shock of everyone besides me and Morgan. We had arrived maybe a few minutes ago and asked to hold a small meeting. I only hoped they bought our cover.

"How? I mean where was it?" I pretended to look slightly annoyed by what was going on and it seemed to work perfectly when I answered the groups question.

"While we were moving the bodies apparently it must have been stolen by one of their thieves who we killed and it came off him onto the floor which then was covered by a dead Griffon. We should be glad they're stronger then I thought huh?" I inwardly sighed in relief as they all seemed to buy the cover story, damn I must be getting good at lying or maybe acting? Who knows.

"Well, Mission Accomplished right? I guess that means I can get some rest!" Lloyd turned and started to walk out though I was surprised that Lucy stopped him in his tracks with only two words.

"My pie?" I tilted my head slightly as Lloyd nodded and quickly went to work on a pie? What happened?

"Um did I miss something?" I mean what's the deal with pie all of a sudden between them?

"Lloyd owes me a pie, pure and simple. He's an idiot who thought it was fun to stop me from telling jokes so I chased him with Falchion for awhile then when I pinned him down, asked him a couple of questions and told him he needs to make me a pie to give it up." Hmm? I wonder what those questions were? Oh well glad to know that pie is apparently a weakness she has. The others had left again, it felt weird sometimes that like the game I would be alone just chatting with someone, very weird. Lucy left to check on her pie, wonder if it's any good? Though I noticed Anna had walked in with a slight frown. Oh it's about earlier huh?

"So Robin, how are you?" I felt like I had been stabbed in the chest, she of course had heard the argument between Lucy and Lloyd, so she knew who I was supposed to be a little but, calling me that was like a mixture of an insult and like getting stabbed somehow, I can't truly explain it.

"Annie, I'm sorry I snapped at you ok? I was just pissed I, I'm sorry for whatever you're mad about." I looked away slightly not quite wanting to look in her direction in a sort of fear of seeing her glare at me for some reason.

"Make it up to me then Frey." I turned and looked at her directly with my head slightly tilted in confusion.

"How?" She grinned slightly and answered in a way I truly wasn't ready for or expecting.

"I'm feeling whimsical today ya know? I might run off and find another lord to take if you don't hurry." I wasn't quite sure what to say if anything, it was a damned joke right? She wouldn't try her S rank now of all things? I mean seriously!

"Annie, I'm um not sure how to reply to that." She grinned a little then took a step forward placing her hand on my chest pushing me on the ground, then her grin turned slightly mischievous.

"Don't worry just don't think right now." I nodded a bit and shut my mind off in some small hope I would remember something about what might happen.

* * *

(Some time later)

"So, wasn't quite expecting that," I had to shake my head a little, I guess in some small way I should have expecting her to be one but still mildly surprising.

"Hmm? You say something love?" Annie was currently laying beside me, her head was currently on the upper part of my chest and I had to admit that she did look good constantly even with her hair a bit messy after those events. God, though Grima and Naga commenting on occasion was enough to make me want to kill them both one day.

"Sorry, Remember what I told you? That game? In it I think you say I'm feeling whimsical today during their sort of weird proposal, I think kind of not prepared to hear that ya know?" Annie merely closed her eyes slightly and said softly.

"Hmm explains why you freaked out slightly, still I wouldn't mind a ring now after our little adventure." I sighed a little and rubbed my temples a bit, I was glad no one had interrupted us, but damn it, I wasn't ready to make that decision just yet.

"I don't know Annie, I love you but, I don't know if I'm prepared for that yet. It's not that I don't want to, just I'm not ready." I saw Anna close her eyes again and gave off a sad sigh though I wasn't quite ready for the next thing she said.

"Frey, Honesty time ok? I mean, I just, I've sort of lied to you, well a lot previously." I looked at her in mild shock to which she sort of looked away.

"When we first met remember, that night, I told you a bit about the secret, and a sort of dream of mine, happy family whole nine yards but, I didn't remember it at first that next morning, I woke up before you and freaked out a little, I mean back then I wasn't quite sure what to do, I thought about it and then well, I saw a goldmine." My eyes only grew wider, a goldmine? Wait huh what does she mean?

"When, I first started traveling with you, or however you want to look at it, I lied, I pretended to like you Frey, I saw potential to, get tons of gold somehow, I knew that by traveling with you, I could find someway to bank a profit and I did with that blessing of yours, then when we first found Nowi, I continued the act, doing it cause I liked you, I originally made that debt as a true one, to simply keep you around to pay me back." Was this really happening? I mean basically I'm being told half the shit I thought I knew about her was a damned lie? I mean what the fuck! I didn't move, then why suddenly have sex with me? I mean it doesn't, doesn't add up!

"Damn it, I don't know what the fuck to say, should I even call you Annie now? I mean seriously!" Annie looked at me fiercely in an almost glare though I could tell she was having trouble even looking at me right now.

"Please just, let me finish ok? I want to finish." I only nodded a little, might as well hear the whole truth right? Not that it will change the fact I feel my heart being torn to shreds at the moment.

"After two months of traveling with you nothing truly changed to me, or at least I thought so, that's way I wasn't entirely jealous of Nowi, because it didn't really interfere with my plans then, those bastard Plegians took you and tortured you and crap. That's when it happened Frey, I didn't realize how much I had been lying to myself as well. During that week you were gone, I realized how much I needed you Frey, I cried everyday night, I couldn't even fucking eat anything because it tasted like dirt. It wasn't right, I mean nothing felt right. I lied to you Frey up until you left, as soon as you did I felt lost, alone, I couldn't get that smile of yours out of my head, it screwed with me for a week until you came back, then when I saw how much Nowi and you were together, I felt my heart fucking ache. I was damned jealous ok. So I'm an idiot and crap for lying to you then but, I'm not now ok? I figure I just wanted you to know that, it only seems fair in some small way to be honest with you." I stared at her slightly, she had slightly moved away from where we were and she seemed to be shaking a bit, maybe trying not to cry, hm but how could I fucking trust her now? I mean the entire time I was with her basically I was lead on for profit. I mean, it just hurt me a lot, like someone had killed the very memory of what I thought were happy times. Damn it, I wasn't quite sure what to do.

"Annie, I want you to promise me something," She didn't turn around right away though I did hear a slight 'what' from her.

"No more lies ok? Be honest with me from now on, I hate liars in so many ways Annie. This one really fucking hurts to be honest, just don't lie to me please, I would rather know the truth then deal with this." I then reached over and wrapped my arms around her hugging her from behind. She shuddered slightly then turned her head towards me and kissed me again just like from yesterday, now I do remember, me and Annie had kissed a few times before, difference was the feelings behind them I guess. Still might as well enjoy some make up time right?

* * *

(More time later)

"Alright you two! Get up!" Why me? Currently Morgan was pushing me and Anna out of the damned the bedroll we had used earlier, I was actually surprised how bright it was, did we sleep all night? What exactly happened?

"Geez don't be moaning and groaning now! You'll wake everyone up and then they really will hurt you! I mean damn it, we had to leave the campsite while you two went on for awhile. Geez Dad I really don't need to hear you doing such things ya know?" My eyes opened wide a bit as I looked around at the other bags that currently held the others. Oh god damn they know!

"Well, guess everyone knows about yesterday huh? Oh well time to start hunting or should I cook today love?" I tilted my head at Annie and sighed briefly, damn it all I'm going to be stuck in a horrible situation later.

"I'll get something ok? Just need to clear my head anyway." I quickly got dressed and picked up my bow from yesterday, I held skills from before from Grima 'teaching' me how to kill those damned animals easily so I usually did this, though I didn't mind cooking, I actually really enjoyed it for some reason. Then headed out hoping to the stars above I wouldn't be killed when everyone woke up.

Actually I might as well be happy I didn't get killed when they came to sleep. Maybe I should think about my relationship issues later. Still, I would need either another damned miracle to survive or I would need to put Nowi down gently, I mean she was awesome but damn it, I don't know what to do now.

After I caught a stupid Bear, there were a lot of damned bears in this world apparently, I came back dragging the stupid body with me. Of course I was expecting something majorly bad to happen, what I wasn't expecting was the fact everyone seemed to be slightly normal, well save for Nowi and Anna glaring at each other whenever they looked towards the other one. I gulped slightly hoping this wouldn't end in blood one day.

"Bear!" I gave a weak smile at Morgan's apparent excitement, maybe she does have a thing for this huh? Oh well at least she's happy can't say the others were for sure. Well, Lloyd definitely wasn't given the glare I was receiving from him, Lucy didn't pay too much attention though the annoyed look on her face when I sat down beside Annie was apparent. Tharja had given up awhile ago or at least I hoped so I wouldn't want to run the risk of some curse or something and Annie seemed oddly calm though I could tell it was because she had something to concentrate on instead of the various looks we were getting.

I always hated eating in silence, and this meal was the most damned silent one of them all. It really freaking irked me to no end though I was slightly glad Morgan seemed unaffected by the issue, or maybe it was because she was busy chowing down on her food, yeah that's the reason. Damn look at her good to town on that bear geez.

"Morgan slow down ok? I mean you might choke or something." I was surprised slightly that Annie had broken the silence a little though Morgan's reply just opened up the gates of hell.

"Yes Mother!" My eyes along with Annie's widen in fear because as I just said the gates of hell opened in that instant.

"Don't call her that! What about me huh?" Nowi shouted towards Morgan, though she just shrugged though a bite as Lucy replied for Morgan just making the issue worse.

"Well you didn't scream his name for the better part of four hours yesterday right?" If I had been drinking anything I swore it would've been all over Lloyd's face which was currently contorted in pure fury.

"Hey don't count her out yet! Damn it! I swear it'll happen!" Annie and I exchanged looks of dismay as the others started to argue over whether Nowi or Anna had a better chance. Snowball's chance in hell I will survive today. I need to switch focus before Lloyd starts a damned fight of honor in a second since the argument was becoming damned heated.

"Hey, Why don't two get a room then?" I gave a small grin silently hoping they would change focus and damn it all if it worked.

"What! We're not like that!" Lloyd yelled towards me though Lucy simply grinned a bit mischievously almost like Anna had yesterday.

"Well, Not yet," And with that Lucy dragged Lloyd away, I silently wondered if I had somehow created a monster.

"Praises to Naga. I'm glad that's over." I slightly shook my head at Morgan, she knew of my connection to Naga so I am slightly glad there wasn't a Praises to Dad or something, I might have snapped at that point.

"Well we will head to the capital later, hopefully those two won't take um four hours." I lowered my head in embarrassment that they had kept track and it only got slightly worse when Morgan had to correct me.

"It was more like eight or nine I mean you did go twice." I hate my life, I swear I do sometimes.

* * *

(A few days later in the Throne Room)

"I'll be damned! You actually got them?" I grinned slightly at Chrom's reaction, it took awhile but yeah we did. Well we could've been out there longer but never mind.

"Yeah of course but, um can I ask you favor Chrom?" I was surprised Chrom looked at me with a genuine smile now. It was almost a three sixty from how he acted before.

"Anything, I mean with this we can heal Lissa!" I sighed briefly and asked my favor, why I wanted to do this I don't know but I felt the supreme urge to make amends.

"Chrom, Can I see Lissa before she is healed? I want to apologize but, I am afraid of her looking at me later when I say it." Chrom and the others who stood behind me were slightly silent for a moment and I was surprised that the Exalt Emmyern answered my question.

"You may, I believe I will grant that, You wish her not to see you get emotional over your mistake right?" I nodded a little to her and surprisingly she stood from the seat and slowly lead me alone towards where Lissa was supposed to be.

"Listen to me Frey, Her injuries may only make you feel worse, I just hope you understand that." I nodded at her and slightly bowed as she opened a door which lead to a bedroom, funny that it held so many colors and yet she couldn't see them yet.

"Oh is that you sister?" I bit my lip a little no it's me the asshole who left the Shepherds and because of that lead to you getting injured.

"No Lissa, it's me, um my name's Frey, I was that, that idiot who argued with your brother back in Southtown." For some reason I was mildly surprised that she didn't snap at me in anger over my choice, I hadn't approached the bed to where she was laying out of a small bit of hesitation.

"My stupid brother, I told him to get you! But, no, we have Lloyd and Frederick who can help me plan. I am glad to hear your voice though." I sighed briefly walking forward and stood beside her bed taking a deep breath as she surprisingly turned towards me. Her injuries were damned horrible, they looked like someone had scorched her eyes shut and it made me bite my lip to prevent myself from crying a little over my stupidity.

"Lissa, I just wanted to say I was sorry ok? Me and some friends got something that can help you ok? I just feel horrible for my decision and I, I'm just sorry." Damn it I can't start fucking tearing up a little now! I mean shit why do I have think on all of the choices I had made that lead to this, Freddy was dead, Ricken was dead also, Lissa would be healed but still, how long had she been stuck like this? My tears slowly streamed down my face and then I was surprised when I felt a hand reach up and slightly wipe my tears away.

"Naga, don't lie to me now." She stared up at me her eyes open a little looking at me with a weak smile. Damn it all! It's a fucked up dream right. My tears only increased slightly my emotions slightly overtaking me and they dripped down a little slightly healing her injuries, I mean how was this possible?

_"It's me Frey, I never actually believed this to be possible myself, I've never possessed someone but it is true that my real tears do heal some injuries, takes quite a lot more then the crystal version though."_ Naga? Damn it why didn't I think of this, though given Naga's plan keeping shit that should have happened from happening was on the menu thus the ruins made sense. I sniffed a little as Lissa looked dead on into my own her eyes fully healed and I breathed a sigh of relief, as we oddly enough hugged each other in excitement.

I spent a few hours with her, I wasn't checked on for that time explaining my connection to Naga and Grima, I felt the need to explain it to her so long as she kept her promise about telling others. The talk though was interrupted by Emm and Chrom checking in only to get a slight surprise of their own when the healing had 'Mysteriously' been healed, the cover was quick and what was surprising was Lissa's ability to lie and keep a promise.

"Thank you Frey, now these tears can be used for others should we need them." I bowed a little before Emm as we finally got to some actually planning for the future.

"So now that we have Frey on board and your um, company? I want you to finally move from here Emm! I mean staying here is going to get dangerous eventually." Eventually? Yeah it hadn't so far but that might be because they hadn't moved. Hmm how to keep my cover?

"Chrom, I understand you want your sister protected but even under guard bad shit can happen, trust me there could be problems with moving her to somewhere else. I suggest Feroxi, As much as I know you are against leaving Ylisse the eastern palace is a stupid decision given their wyvern riders and ability to influence those you trust most."

"Do you know of one Frey? You seem to be certain of this little issue." I sighed briefly as I looked over the people in the room, I wasn't quite sure if it would help much but I will be damned not to try a little.

"The Hierarch." Yeah, the reaction I got was about what I expected as everyone of the royal family present slightly recoiled then maybe a small saving grace was that the Hierarch was present and was currently attempting to sneak out. Oh someone stopped him, heh idiot.

"Why were you sneaking out and not defending thyself? I figured you to be a touch vocal." The Hierarch was currently kneeling in front of the Exalt I had to praise Naga's blessing one day. As he currently had two matching swords against his neck, hmm The Falchion twins do make a slight intimidation tactic.

"I meant nothing merely to escape, your yelling! For defending me I am a old man after all." I sighed a little, please don't buy that someone. I mean seriously he can't lie his way out of this, right?

"Spare him Chrom, though he is removed from his position until further notice. I will not have a supposed trusted adviser killed, he might change his tune later." Well, no death, still a little soft but a stay in dungeons always has dark torture techniques, gah I still remember my stay in one.

"For now, I will trust you Frey, I was unsure of his loyalty as well, does this ease the issue?" I took a deep breath and nodded slightly, there could be others but for now the chance of an ambush was a lot less.

"Then we make for the eastern palace yes?" Chrom nodded towards me and I was slightly surprised that Lissa and Chrom grinned towards my group.

"Time to meet the Shepherds you guys." My final thought before being dragged away was I am so fucking screwed now.


	9. The formation of the Execution Squad!

Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter Nine! So I switched a lot of things this chapter... Its also shorter due to this as well... Kind of quick with a few time jumps to bring us to a certain point...

One key change us how I am doing Naga and Grima... They wwon't have the same style as before... More like their comments are mixed in with Frey's thoughts.. Still they have the same representation..

**Grima Comments**

_Naga Comments_

the only other thing worth mentioning here is that I am changing Frey's group by quite a bit so just a warning... The Characters at Frey's meeting which takes place right away in the chapter are the 'Main' ones involved so far though the others will be involved somewhat and a few OCs will join later... On that note heres the chapter! Gifts at the end as usual!

* * *

I had to give a heavy sigh at the moment, I already knew that my plan could very easily mess with a lot of people. I knew the majority would be upset with what I was doing and the others didn't know me at all practically, so I wasn't really quite sure what I was going to do if all hell broke loose when the group had gathered. I had met all of the shepherds plus a surprisingly large amount of Pegasus knights, it was true that they were still around, though that doesn't give them the right to try to hit on me for ulterior reasons. I guess Annie's lessons came in handy somewhat since I could tell when one was truly interested in me or that asshole Chrom. Speaking of Chrom, he is the quickest switching perceptive asshole I've ever met.

**I agree**, _Hear hear,_ Thank you. Yeah well, I guess in some ways I can't blame him. **That Mortal is an idiot at least listen to the tactician, **_Wow can't believe I'm about to say this, but I totally agree Grim-Grim. _**Hey I happen to be very agreeable! **Sure and I'm queen Scotland. **Scotland doesn't exist! And you better shut the fuck up! I have been trying to be... Nice I guess.**_ Oh my god it's the apocalypse get Falchion! _Oh god shoot me now. Yeah, it was really strange that Grima had been actually trying to be nice, well to me, Apparently he held a sort of minor respect for the future me, so he kind of is trying to be nice, yeah the apocalypse is definitely coming.

Anyway I had noticed the change in their, conversations with me, It was like they simply melded their thoughts or comments with mine, freaking crazy voice thought crap! But back to that guy, Chrom and I had a very weird relationship to put it simply, He held respect for me for getting Lissa's cure but, wouldn't budge on planning things ahead and it was damned struggle to make him change to non-canon plans. Thus the reason I was summoning a group of people I figured would be able to assist me plus a couple extra for my plans in secret. I just had to hope no one screwed me over.

I was sitting pouring over a map and reading one of the strategy books that I had 'read' previously, If you count getting most of the useful bits from a ring that was brought from the future 'Reading'. When the first two of the people I requested appeared. Anna and Morgan, I had to give some sort of credit to Anna, she had kind of taken over the whole Mother issue for Morgan, It sort of put pressure on me to choose her of course, maybe that was her plan? I don't know but I was glad Morgan and Anna were hitting it off a lot better, well especially since the whole Mother bit from Morgan a few days ago.

"You requested us Love?" I nodded a bit, '**Love' can't come up with anything truly unique like 'that Idiot I am forced to hang around' that would truly special, **_Grim-Grim shut your face, _**No you shut the fuck up Dragon Whore! **_Oh bite me, I swear one day I'll,_ **You'll what keel over? Do this world a favor and stop existing because that's what we need seriously! **Shut it you two!

"You okay dad?" I sighed a bit and rubbed my temples at the argument the dragons were continuing, I was glad in some sense that I could block their voices a bit, made things a touch manageable.

"Yeah, Just wait a bit for the others." Morgan sat down in front of Anna who took up a seat on a crate placed in the corner. I was in the 'Command Tent' where I was holding my secret meeting, Anna whipped out a small brush and started well, brushing Morgan's hair though I noticed Morgan cringing a lot and Anna growling in frustration at times. Guess she hadn't messed with her hair in awhile.

The next two, which surprised me greatly, to arrive were Lucy and Lloyd. Now I guess in a small way I shouldn't be surprised. It's just the sight of Lloyd walking in all nervous because Lucy is currently attached to his arm made me grin slightly. Lucy and Lloyd huh? I mean I figured it would happen but It definitely seemed like Lloyd wasn't used to it just yet.

"So, You two are hitting it off very well huh?" Lloyd shot me a quick glare while Lucy grinned, Lloyd though made his issue apparent by responding to me with,

"Yeah! I guess, I mean..." Lloyd was immediately interrupted by Lucy.

"You guess? We aren't hitting it off well all of a sudden?" Lucy had let go of his arm and placed her hands on her hips giving Lloyd a small glare.

"Yes of course we are doing extremely well, totally in love and stuff." In that instant, Morgan, Anna and I did the same thing almost exactly on time with one another, we all made a small whipping sound which caused Lloyd to glare and Lucy to smile a bit.

"On that note, just hold on I need the others." A couple of minutes of comedy time with those two were great while waiting for the rest of the group I had requested.

"Hey Val! I'm here for that candy you offered!" Gaius, allow to say that his love of candy holds no bounds. It was the easiest solution to get him here ok! Though I was really hating his nickname for me, Sure it was better then Bubbles but, it had sort of taken off like wildfire though the majority of the camp. Man my name is almost non-existent now. Well I guess it could grow me, **Like a fungus right?** Quiet you.

"No Sweets, No candy here, at least not until we finish the meeting now sit down like a good boy and wait." Gaius looked supremely disappointed at the utter lack of candy but, I guess I can get the poor guy some later. It wasn't all that long before the next few showed up. Nowi, followed by Lissa who came with Sumia, who I noticed right away since she promptly tripped face first upon entering the tent. Well guess some things truly never change.

"Alright, welcome one and all to the Strategy Meeting, or if you prefer the secret let's get stuff planned for the future meeting, Now Sumia and Gaius you two don't know much about me or my um sources for information I just need you two to trust me until I can find time to well trust and tell you what is up with me ok?" Gaius nodded a bit though I was slightly surprised Sumia raised her hand.

"Yes Sumia?" **What is this third grade? **Not too sure Grima.

"Why isn't Chrom involved he is our um leader right?" I sighed a bit yes of course Chrom the idiot who leads the shepherds brilliant idea to involve him in a SECRET meeting.

"This is a secret meeting hence it doesn't leave this tent ever, unless you are speaking to me or the people you are working with, got it everyone?" Everyone agreed even Sumia I had to be grateful she understood that bit.

"Now, Some of you here are most likely, not going to be happy with my choices, oh and Tharja is here hiding somewhere just so ya know, she's been stalking me for awhile now, actually can you come out if at all possible?" I heard a huff from behind me and Tharja walked out from somewhere joining the group.

"Thank you, Now, Um let's start with those who are the main parts of my execution squad, Gaius, Anna, Morgan, and Sumia, you are the execution squad with me. The rest of you I have plans for so you are like... side members? I guess" I was now surprised Gaius raised his hand. _Their definitely like third graders._** I agree**. Oh god it's apocalypse Grima agrees with Naga! Its the end of the days! The first sign! _**Shut it you!**_ Oh god they even talked together!

"Why are you smiling like someone told you a joke or something? And um My question is well what do you mean by execution squad?" Oh right time still moves forgot about that bit.

"Well I will explain to you one day on the first bit, and second it's just a name, if you want the reason it's more like 'We are executing the plan' type of thing see? Anyway, Nowi and Lloyd I need you two for a special plan that I will discuss with you two after this, Tharja I need you to start preparing your curses and hopefully teach me a few spells, I can do dark magic just don't know that many spells in that regard if that's possible. Lucy I need you on protection detail for Chrom, and Lissa I need you to be my support type, I hope that Chrom will listen to the bulk of the plans but if you support them it might run a bit easier in the future. Also I am not simply going to ignore you guys who are not the main group I just need you guys in preparation for some main parts of the plan." I looked around and everyone seemed ok, Nowi included though her face seemed to be a little sad, I guess. Anyway after I explained to each of them their roles in the future I told everyone but Nowi and Lloyd to leave for a bit.

"Now listen you two, You two cannot tell anyone I mean anyone what I have planned for you two, but first I guess we need Lloyd to come forward with the truth to you Nowi." I sighed briefly this would be a lovely discussion I can feel it.

* * *

(An hour and a half later)

"Alright thanks!" Nowi grabbed Lloyd's hand shouting 'Let's Play!' at the top of her lungs causing Lloyd to sigh a little in frustration. Yeah, I needed those two to be close for the future should things work like the game was supposed to. I sighed briefly and looked over the route that "We' had agreed on. We being Chrom and I though Chrom was stubborn with the whole let's go though the pass bullshit.

I gave a weak sigh while I started to write out the course of things that I hoped would happen, as I wrote them I was glad to see Anna walk in without Morgan. I gave her a small smile as she walked towards me and placed her hands on the desk.

"So Frey, Question, I was just wondering, if this meant you kind of, um choose to be with me?" I sighed a bit again, I found myself doing that quite often lately, and I nodded slightly.

"I guess, I like Nowi a lot Annie, and I mean a lot, it's just I dunno I think she deserves better, Especially from what Lloyd told me about Robin. I mean I could end up like that one day, even to you, I just don't want that." I looked down a bit at the plan and Annie placed her hand on my chin lifting my head up a bit.

"Frey, you are different from that Asshole, I know you worry about such things, But don't, I love you, and I know Nowi does, if anything I think your a bit of an idiot for saying she deserves better. Your special ok? That's all, to me and her. But, I am glad you are leaning towards me." Annie grinned that familiar grin from before and kissed me quickly. _Oh gods they are going at it again! _**Start the timer!** Shut it!

"Well, I have some good news if you want to know, I worked out the tent issue we had, and well Your old tent is currently only used for us." I smirked just a bit and Annie smiled and grabbed my hand leading me towards our tent. Hmm, I better be careful too many people here for that.

* * *

(The next Morning, Breakneck Pass.)

"Sumia reporting in Sir! I didn't see any wyverns in the sky at all." Sumia touched down on her Pegasus in front of me and I shook my head slightly.

"Don't call me sir ok? Just Frey or Val I guess and thank you Sumia." I needed her on scouting detail plus she could sort of transport people behind the lines if she was fast enough, which was surprising because she was damned fast on that Pegasus of hers.

"Alright we move in five." I shouted to the others, the others being everyone else in the shepherds besides my other scout I had sent out.

"Sweets here!" I jumped in the air slightly when Gaius somehow appeared beside me.

"It's all good down the pass a bit we should be fine." I sighed briefly at his grin which was accompanied by the laughter a few people.

"Alright move out!" As the group walked I began thinking on the game slightly, Cord was supposed to join us here if this were the game then, the Exalt would leave to go back to Ylisse because of the attack and get captured but, Ylisse has been attacked multiple times and Feroxi is already sending in troops to defend us, so what would happen here? I mean would things go smoothly or...

"Milady!" I turned quickly at the approaching voice who, yeah was on a Pegasus, oh gods, It's happening isn't it?

"Cordelia! What's wrong?" Emm had responded as she landed in front of us, Chrom of course asked the question that I already knew the answer to.

"Cordelia?" Huh well not truly a full blown question.

"One of the brightest Pegasus knights in the order now what's wrong!"Cordelia started to lower her head a little a quickly tried to explain.

"Plegia attacked us in force milady, They stormed through the border pass and, and killed all of my sisters, they told me to run and warn you, they might be attacking the capital soon." Cordelia for what it is worth seemed to be trying to be calm and collected but I along with surprisingly Chrom could tell she was struggling.

"Hey listen, you did what was right ok? They wanted to live for the future so stay strong." Chrom I award you with the most surprising to have actually met ever reward. The fact was I was ninety percent sure there wasn't supposed to be a chance in hell for Cordy to get Chrom and yet as I watched the two, Cordy was already very Canon like by secretly liking the guy but Chrom, well he actually seemed interested in her because even while Emm was explaining her motives to go back to the capital Chrom was definitely looking at her from the corner of his eye. I can tell trust me! There's something brewing here!

"Emm! You can't go! They might capture you something!" I closed my eyes slightly and tried to focus in a reason to convince Chrom to let her go. If my plan worked out it would be ok.

"Chrom, She will be ok, If she gets captured we can save her, Trust me ok? Plus those Plegians don't have the balls to attack Ylisse with the guard and some Feroxi to defend it." Chrom looked at me and looked slightly defeated as Emm handed him the Fire emblem, along with it's crystal, and took off with her personal guard. I sighed heavily, damn it I guess that means I will need those two for sure later.

* * *

(A few days later in Feroxi)

This was my first time in the palace which was weird in some sense. Flavia had boasted to me that she could turn me into a true warrior if I ever wanted her somewhere, Yeah ok she was drunk then, thank god! I was hoping to never have to explain that conversation to anyone. Well, after two days staying there and gathering the Majority of the Feroxi Army up, we received the report from ole Basilio that I was waiting for.

"They plan to execute her! In public! In two days!?" I wasn't truly surprised by Chrom's reaction. Like Basilio said 'a hot brand in the ass,' plus it was a trap, can't really say that though.

"Look Chrom I will make a plan let's just move and get there ok!" Chrom looked towards me and nodded quickly. If my plan did work it would need a damned miracle or well a lot of luck. Which I hoped wouldn't turn sour.

A short while later, we were moving though the snow the cold was quickly starting to bother me, Nowi and Lloyd came up asking me the question I knew would be asked.

"Is it still a go then?" I nodded to Lloyd's whisper while I was shivering slightly, I really hoped on everything that it would work. I especially needed Lloyd to do it, Nowi was well unfortunately to put it the distraction should it come up, I just hoped Chrom would listen to the plan and not mind the sacrifice, well maybe I shouldn't mention those Pegasus knights will be dead soon. Yeah smart plan.

"Oi! You there, Gregor wishes to speak to the mysterious tactician everyone is so interested in!" I whipped my head behind me in well shock that Gregor of all people was with us! How in Naga's name?

"Gregor see the surprise is very handsome yes?" I sighed briefly though gave a small smile.

"You want to be a shepherd or something?" I grinned a little as Gregor laughed loudly.

"Of course! Gregor see the need for more people, though he very expensive, kill employers sometimes just so ya know!" I nodded a bit and pointed towards Chrom who was walking beside, you guessed it Cordelia herself.

"Tell da boss your hired and a new member we need you ok?" Gregor walked up to him all loud and proud as he was and I had to breathe a slight sight of relief, issue number one taken care of! Issue number two how to save the Exalt in time.

* * *

(The Desert outside of the capital of Plegia)

"Chrom! Don't be a dumbass! The plan is perfect just don't worry! Trust me for once damn it!" Chrom and I were amidst another argument, we had a small audience that included the two Khans, Lissa, and Morgan. Morgan and Lissa were on my side about this like I had hoped the Khans were on the sidelines not truly commenting much.

"Damn it but what if we don't get there in time! Waiting until morning to attack isn't that smart!" yes it is! If you have the plan I do! **Damn it. ****Call him a piece of shit your the tactician for fucks sake at least he should fucking listen to you!**I sighed inwardly and attempted the explanation.

"Look if we attack at night, that means storming the castle, that also includes searching high and low for Emm, and also includes the chance that Gangrel might kill her once we start winning that attack, this plan at least prevents a lot of this, trust me attacking during the 'Execution' is smart" I had to hope he would agree, and I was glad Morgan and Lissa were there to assist, plus the Khans also agreed putting Chrom on the spot that it was already decided.

After we separated, I sat down in the tent Anna and I had been sharing, I sighed slightly, If my plan failed somehow I would lose some important people, if it didn't then the story would be changed significantly again. I rand my fingers through my hair slightly, it had been growing and now was no longer short and spiky, it was longer more like Morgan's hair from the game I guess, I need a cut, maybe I might let it grow out, whatever.

I reached into the pocket of my cloak and ran my thumb over a small box I had recently required. So I guess I had decided after all, I mean, I would do it, one day, Just I couldn't risk that just yet, Gangrel and Plegia needed to be gone for that to ever happen, it didn't stop me from making her a ring though, I had to give Gaius credit as he knew such things, I still was wondering a little if I truly wanted to risk that though. I know I held firm beliefs on family and stuff but, Robin... did he change because of Grima's influence? Is the only reason I haven't changed much because of Naga's interference? I don't know I just don't want to make a family only to in turn destroy it one day.

"So your meeting finished Frey?" I looked up at Anna and smiled a bit giving her a small nod. She laid down quickly beside me and wrapped her arms around my waist pulling me down onto the bedroll we shared.

"Hmm, I'm worried about tomorrow Frey, what if you get hurt or something? Can't you stay behind?" I smiled weakly and turned slightly my own arms wrapping around her.

"No and you know I can't, I'm more worried about you and those two, I don't want anyone I know to die from my actions, especially you." She smiled a little and kissed me quickly.

"Well, your plan will work I'm sure of it, I mean you are the Lord of Luck right?" I nodded a bit and started to close my eyes alongside Anna, it would be an interesting night to say the least, especially because I expected a vision this evening.

* * *

(Middle of the Night, The Vision)

It was dark, almost pure black, it made it impossible to though most of the time. I was sitting in a chair, tied to it surprisingly, I was trying to struggle out a bit, I couldn't hear either Naga or Grima even though I called to them mentally. It was surprising to say the least.

Have you ever met another version of you? Of what you could become? Of what your supposed to become unless you fight it? It is a truly awe inspiring experience, especially if the other you is a total asshole.

"Good evening Frey, Welcome to hell!" I looked towards the voice as a very familiar person walked out of the darkness into the middle of the spot I currently was placed in.

"What do you want!" I held theories as usual, when meeting someone who looks like you except that my hair was now longer then normal, it wasn't quite what you wanted to be in.

"What I want! Is my Master! You piece of shit! You took away my master now... I will enjoy torturing you until you give him up!" I growled back in response

"Whatever! I have suffered far worse!" In that instant, I'm not quite sure how a sword appeared in front of me and pierced into my shoulder. The pain was very different from the previous time I was tortured, if anything it felt almost intensified a bit.

"Come on now, Just give him back and all your trouble will be gone in an instant." I glared back at him preparing to say No and just before I was about to two more swords appeared and pierced into my knees.

"So, you going to give him up! Or should I keep going." Damn it, It was fucking impossible, The pain was coursing though my body and I had nearly lost my voice from my screams, yeah I did scream loud too, it wasn't very heroic of me I know, but still damn it, it felt like molten lava or something as the swords started to twist in the stabs that they had made, I screamed again when another sword pierced, well my eye, Yeah this was fun vision all right.

"Just stop you little shit! You wont ever get him! And if you kill me you will die as well!" Robin laughed evilly back towards me and another sword appearing piercing me through the heart this time and just for the fun of it I guess ripped itself out taking what looked like a heart out of my chest.

"Damn it... How the fuck..." Robin grinned a bit and squeezed my heart tightly which caused another wave of intense pain.

"Heh I can do whatever I like to you in here, It's just a fucking Dream but the pain is all still real!" Another sword stabbed into me, in a place I'd rather never have a sword near again. This kept on for what seemed like forever him continuing to torture me within the darkness of this room. Though I guess killing me over and over was the best way, he had left me little within this nightmare, my arm had been severed and he had held the pleasure of beating me with it. Yeah glorious, I had long since lost the ability to scream due to him cutting out my tongue, of course my thoughts were apparently able to known by him so it didn't matter either way. I felt my mind slowly slipping away, losing itself in the pain I was feeling. Maybe I should be thankful this wasn't reality, as I endured this for as long as well possible.

It continued for far longer then what felt normal, time moves differently here apparently. Kind of that Ninja skill or whatever, I dunno I already knew my mind was slowly being even more destroyed. That's when the world around us, well what was left of me at that point, started to shake hard, almost like it was damned earthquake. I heard Robin growl in frustration.

"Damn it, You must have attracted someone, well no matter it won't be long until I find some other way to get you to give him up." and with that the darkness crumbled and my eyes, my intact eyes mind you, snapped open to see Annie shaking me fiercely.

"Damn it Frey what happened!" This line was surprisingly echoed by the two Dragons who had also been attempting to wake me.

"Robin, fucking bastard, torture, dream, bullshit, he wants Grima back..." My body felt extremely weak and I was slightly glad my mind was well still intact I guess.

"Frey just, just stay here, I will get a healer or something!" Anna stood quickly, I suppose the mild shock of what had happened, well whatever happened to me on the outside freaked her out a bit, enough to forget she could heal.

"Annie, don't worry I'm fine, plus you can heal right... just no one else needs to know this ok." Anna looked at me and nodded slightly, then began checking me for any outside injuries, there were none thankfully but, Robin's interference worried me greatly, it meant that me might know my plan for the Exalt but, he seemed more focused on getting Grima back then anything, shit I just hope my plan can still be attempted tomorrow.

If I can ever sleep again tonight that is, I just hope, hope that the bad part of my luck had been wasted on this. I won't know until tomorrow of course, I just hope I don't have another Nightmare like that for quite sometime, as in forever.

* * *

(A few hours later, A nearby hill outside of the Execution site)

"Alright you two, You know the plan perfectly right? This all relies on speed."

"We got this Frey, Don't worry."

"Yeah fat chance of that... Good luck!"

"You too" Now it was time to save the Exalt my plan would work I swear it, if one thing was certain it would definitely shock the living hell out of everyone beside Nowi, Lloyd and I, I just hope the actual battle itself goes well. Well you only, um never mind that. I guess that saying was worthless anyway. Let's hope in a few hours I do survive, I mean it wouldn't be great if the tactician died trying to save Emm now right?

* * *

Alright... So what is this plan and what's so special about Lloyd? Try and guess people!

Anyway gift time!

To Soulbow 109:

Yes and Sort of... Yes there STILL will be others after Frey... I even planning another (One other person) to be included into Frey's romance life and it will be a surprise I assure you of that! And sort of... See Frey is trying his hardest not to reveal his knowledge... So to me Ylisse wouldn't have known of Tiki... So then Frey thinking this, He didn't mention Tiki as being around because he isn't supposed to know that yet... You get what I'm saying? Your gifts are... Naga Cookies! In regular form wearing an apron! Because of mentioning Naga and Tiki as family... And a 'Relationships make me question my sanity' T-Shirt for asking about Frey's romance options

To Mark-Kris Robin:

You reiceve... Nothing! Naw just kidding... I personally PMed you and we've been chatting so no need for a huge thing except for your gifts and a Thank you! I am giving you the entire collection of Naga and Grima = Love merchandise please enjoy them =3

To SoMuchGerry:

Thanks for the praise! You get Female Morgan in a Thieves Outfit Cookies... Their Hot... In multiple ways ^_-

Also this is to everyone reading! I am currently working on another story and will be posting the first Chapter of it soon... I am NOT stopping this one its just my previous edited is busy lately so I can't update as fast... My Beta/ Editor is currently Cormag Ravenstaff he's awesome! And my other story will be Betaed by Mark-Kris Robin... the other story is a Series of SI type stories... With actual background explaining the reasons its happening... The First part is based on Persona 4 Golden... And Two Persona Characters will be used frequently in future stories involving the series... I haven't posted it yet will be out soon so check it out when it does ok?


	10. Lloyd's Secret and the Exalts Fate

Hello one and all! So! I have attempted to do a few perspective changes in this chapter. Of course mostly Frey. I am actually going to try to keep doing this in the future. Anyway there's a lot going on this time so try to follow and enjoy!

* * *

(The Hill - Lloyd)

"Mom, calm down I will be fine!" My mom, crazy woman that she was, paced back and forth on the hill we were supposed to be staying at.

"I know but, Frey. What if he gets hurt? I mean I, I just don't want him hurt." Frey, the Grandmaster of Insane plans. The Master of Insanity, The Master over Grima and Naga apparently if you believed him. Me? I didn't know what to believe, I knew my Father was Grima. I found that out the hard way. Losing everything I once held dear really screwed with me.

"He will be fine Mom!" I was slightly annoyed over her worrying for multiple reasons. I knew for a fact that Frey and my Mom were not happening. I could feel it somehow. It angered me greatly over this thought. I knew Anna, deserved Frey just as much. It just sucked I guess.

"I don't know! I just... Don't want Anna upset." I tilted my head in confusion, Why was she afraid of Anna being upset?

"Why? What's she to you?"

"My best friend damn it! She won Frey and I know it! But if either of them gets hurt while I'm out here. I just wouldn't forgive myself!" She sat down beside me quickly and sighed trailing a small heart in the sand. What slightly surprised me was the words she put inside.

"A + F and N + D... Friends forever? Whose D?" My mom grinned a little and shook her finger slightly.

"Not telling you, Lloyd." She continued to grin at my sigh. I looked towards the castle grounds and peered towards where the execution was about to start. My eyes focused in on the Exalt and her Executioner. I had inherited a few things from my worthless father like this skill. One of these things I always hated, Always will hate. I haven't used it in forever but I hope Frey's plan works.

An Arrow struck into the executioner and I stood quickly. I reached over into my pouch where I had kept it a secret, I gripped the green Dragonstone tightly and waited for my chance.

* * *

(On a cliff near The Battle - Frey's perspective)

"Alright, Executioner down! Sumia!" Sumia nodded quickly as I jumped on her Pegasus' back with a grin. I tossed my bow towards Anna and blew her a quick kiss as I started preparing my spells. Anna rushed off to join the others, the Squad was currently split into a few pairs. Anna and Morgan would be with the bulk of the group. I needed Morgan there to issue out orders to the shepherds if needed. It would be her first true test to be honest but I was sure she was ready for it. Sumia and I would be hitting the rear with spells, Sumia gliding me over the battle while I was spamming magic and shielding us from any incoming arrows.

Shit! **Pay attention! **I shot out a large wave of fire towards a group that had gathered killing the archer that had alerted me in the process along with a few others. My eyes were scanning for my other member and I spotted him climbing up along the wall, he reached the top and charged towards an archer ending it's life in the process. I spotted a swordsman coming towards his back and launched a Grima spell to end the poor fools existence.

Grima had other spells that I hadn't heard of. For instance one of my new favorites was Grima's Fang. It was an odd spell but was very similar to the Thoron spell that I had learned off of Naga. It pierced though the target and I think I might have used it ages ago back in Southtown though I must have confused it with another spell. I noticed a large group of soldiers approaching from the west to our rear facing off against the Feroxi. I grinned a little and charged up a rather large and potent spell I had recently required.

"Burn it down Bitch!" I fired the mixture of two spells over the approaching group. The spells collided and created a very effective Fire Storm type of spell. This was surprisingly a Naga given spell. She knew a ton about mixing magicks together apparently. The fact was those two were getting along! Along! Naga and Grima of all things! I continued my spell blasting and then I pointed towards my true target.

"The general now!" Sumia nodded quickly and landed dropping me off and then took off like a bat out of hell. I grinned a little towards the huge armored General and charged up a combination I had invented off hand. I only hoped it would work.

"You shall die!" The general shouted as he threw a large spear towards me, I dodged it, barely. Blocking that with magic was out. So it was time to hope these spells could work together.

"Grima's Breath!" I pushed the two spells into one another then launched it out with a grin. Mixing Naga's breath with Grima's Fang was a surprising combination. A large cone of dark magic flowed out smashing into the general causing what registered as seventy damage, stupid mind making me think things as game junk. Still it blasted the man's armor apart and left him laying there motionless.

I grinned a little until I felt something pierce into my side. I growled in frustration at the Assassin who had appeared and fired a Fang through her quickly. It ended her miserable life, and I clenched my side grinding my teeth a little. Well shit, guess this is end?

"Frey!" Oh Dragons be praised! Anna!

"Anna! Shit!" I coughed a little blood up as Anna opened my mouth a little.

"This will sting ok." She poured down a potion of some sort that felt like my insides were burning away completely. It stopped after a few moments my wounds healed and that's when I heard the others pile up towards us.

"I'm giving the signal!" I shouted and fired a small flame towards the air and I prayed to every being I could think of that this would work.

* * *

(The hill – Lloyd's Perspective)

"That's my cue Mom, I need to time this perfectly ok? So stand back..." My mom took a few steps away as I gripped my Dragonstone as tight as possible and focused on it's magic. The stone flashed a green light then quickly changed into a purple one that enveloped me. I felt that familiar pain of transformation that I had long since abandoned.

I watched my eyesight increased significantly as I saw the Pegasus Knights fly in. I roared slightly then flew off towards my target. Leaving my mom behind was hard, it would be harder to survive to see her again. It also took a far amount of insanity to attempt what I was doing. It was also against very thing I ever promised myself.

The knights were shot down and I knew I had few seconds left. I heard from my distance and increased hearing the Exalt's speech going off just like Frey had somehow said would happen. Timing needs to be perfect! The exalt took her step off and I flew with all my might towards her closing the remaining distance.

I felt something plop onto my back and I grinned inwardly as I heard the shouts of multiple people echo in unison.

"GRIMA!"

* * *

(The Castle Grounds – Frey's perspective)

"I guess the old fell dragon has a soft spot for suicidal exalts huh?" I grinned a little as I watched what I knew to be Lloyd flying away with the Exalt. It actually was even a surprise to me when he had told me his issue with transforming. He hated his heritage and his ties to Grima, so he hardly ever transformed. He looked well like a mini Grima if anything.

"I need to stock up on Grima merchandise, I would make killing!" Anna had said, I hadn't told her the specifics of the plan but I knew that she figured out it was Lloyd, everyone else was in a state of shock.

"What the fuck?" I heard Chrom say as he stared towards where Lloyd had gone off with her.

"Grima is a nice Dragon? Pretty Sweet" I heard Sweets say from behind me and I shrugged slightly.

"Gregor find this odd on so many levels." I smirked slightly at his comment.

"Dad, this was your plan huh?" I heard Morgan whisper to me with a small smile, I nodded towards her to answer.

"Alright I swear we are seeing things! The fell dragon saved the Exalt? It can't be true!" Libra the war monk was mildly hysterical. Poor man couldn't understand.

I heard a few other comments from my group but pushed them aside for a moment as I grinned towards Gangrel and Aversa.

"See ya laters!" I cast my final spell, a smoke screen filled the area where we had stood and I grabbed the still shocked Chrom and we bolted as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

(Outside of the Castle Grounds near the Hill – Frey)

"Ah Nowi! The plan still in motion?" She nodded quickly and I grabbed her hand taking her with me.

"Nowi, We rejoin the others and then we book it back to Feroxi for the meeting. Lloyd will meet us on the way ok!" Nowi nodded even though I already explained my plan to her in detail earlier.

* * *

(The Midmire – The Exalt Emm)

"So, Lloyd. Tell me how this all came about?" I was sitting next to one of my formerly most trusted knights and Advisers as he hung his head slightly.

"I hate transforming my lady! It reminds me of that horrible monster!" I shook my head slightly.

"And how can you transform into... Grima?" He sighed heavily and looked down further.

"In the future I was born in, I was the son of Robin and Nowi. Robin is evil an Asshole who was somehow replaced by Frey. I am not sure how milady! But he claims to have both Naga and Grima inside of him! And even said that Naga brought him here for some reason." I rubbed my temples at this information.

"So Frey, He is, both the vessel for Grima and Naga?" He nodded a little and I sighed slightly.

"No matter, I thank you for your service Lloyd. I wish you could have trusted us with your ability earlier. I wonder if Frey knew of you before his arrival to our palace." He shook his head a little then looked up a bit into the small fire he had made.

"No, He didn't, He isn't from our world supposedly and he has seen events to come... or that should have come , he knew your sacrifice would happen today and he placed me away from battle in hopes of this happening." I smiled a little, I guess maybe making that self proclaimed Lord our tactician paid off.

"Thank you Frey." I whispered softly looking up towards the sky wondering on what I should do with my second chance at life.

* * *

(The Midmire – Frey with the others)

"Frey damn it! Grima has my sister!" I groaned a bit and rubbed my temples, I think this is something that happens quite often involving me for some reason? **Tell that asshole that I enjoyed her for a few hours, it would be priceless.** _Grima! How many times! I swear that's why,_ **Enough! No more on that! I'm sorry geez!** Grima said Sorry to Naga? And why do I get this huge feeling that some relationship issues started this whole situation even from starting.

"Grima is busy having a lay with your sister for all I know Chrom! Let's be glad she's safe for now!" Chrom's mildly surprised and hugely angered face made Grima and I chuckle in unison. I'm sorry Naga. _Damn you!_ **Oh priceless I swear! I wish I had camera!**

"What was that Lord Valentine?" I shook like a leaf in fear totally forgetting that our meeting point was here. The Exalt stood alongside Lloyd who held his up as high as possible.

"Nothing milady! I swear just a joke!" Chrom ran up towards his sister with Lissa who had hugged her tightly. The Exalt smiled slightly.

"I can let it slide, this time. Frey, tell me why did you keep your plan a secret and why did it have to involve the deaths of my knights?" Meep! Shit Shit! What do I say? _The truth Frey._

"I was stonewalled Milady. If my plan got around too many people would know of it and thus ruin the effect I hope this has. Also your, brother needs to listen to me a bit more for he swore that I was wrong about the Risen suddenly appearing." Chrom looked towards me with a small sigh.

"I thought it wasn't possible ok! I will, listen to your counsel more often ok?" I nodded and I was extremely surprised with the Exalt's next words.

"You had better Chrom, I am stepping down as Exalt and you are in charge. My final order before that is I am officially making Lord Freyu Valentine, A lord of Ylisse." I blinked twice in shock.

"Wait but, I am already a lord of some far place..."

"Yes of course, a place we've never been told the name of hmm? Accept it or it wont be easy keeping that cover elsewhere." She grinned slightly and walked towards the rest of the group giving her thanks to them.

"Ah shit she got me there." I sighed a little and rubbed the back of my head. _She's a smart cookie for sure._ **And the bitch can still talk unlike that game**. _GRIMA Be nice to the poor mortal!_** Make me Whore!** _I swear I hate your fucking,_ **That's not what you said last night!** BAH! Too much information! I need to wipe those images off my mind forever!

"Frey your shaking," Anna had stepped forward and placed her hand on my cheek with a worried look.

"No problems, I hope. Let's move out!" The shepherds were defending the Ex, Former Exalt, as my Squad lead the way. I was laughing a little at my victory. Future prevented again! Take that Robin!

"Milord!" I snapped my attention to some random solider I had seen before rushing up towards me.

"Yes?" He handed me a scroll and rushed off quickly. I opened it slowly and it read three words with a signature.

"Fuck you Frey – Robin" I grinned a little and burned the scroll in my hands with a laugh. The soldiers that were supposed to have fought us here simply allowed us to leave. Which was the most surprising thing I ever heard of.

"Why?" The General who was stationed here, what was his name? I forget, Answered me with a big smile.

"Gangrel's leadership is in shambles good sir, everyone high and low is calling for peace and some say he has even ran off for his life. They should be appointing a new King soon." I nodded a little and was very pleased with this result. This meant multiple things, One, My plan was a bigger success then I thought. Two Plegia would hopefully be more reasonable towards Ylisse in the future if that Validar fuck didn't take over. Three with the Exalt's survival it meant that Grima's plan? Wait a second... Grima isn't this completely against what you wanted?

**My wants are not of your concern Frey! **Frey? You just called me that! **And? What's the problem you prefer shithead instead?** No just surprised. _Grima, you've definitely changed._ **Bah! I am still me Bitch! Just I have new plans now!** I heard Grima sigh a little though after saying that which caught my attention a bit. What does this mean for the future?

We had finally stopped for the night on the way towards Ylisse. We camped early at Emm's request for rest for everyone, which everyone then went into a small partying mode. I smiled weakly as I watched the sky, the sun would be setting soon and I would try to do what I swore to myself earlier.

"Anna?" I stood in front of her my hands in my pockets, my thumb running over the box again. She gave me a smile.

"Hey Love, what's up?" I sighed a little I hoped that would hold out.

"Can I talk to you. Please? It's important." She nodded a little as she walked with me away from the camp, I heard Morgan shout out a 'Bye mom' towards us and I again inwardly sighed. I hope so. _Relax Frey ok?_ **Your mate would have been happy with a damned piece of string with you tossing it at her as a proposal! I think you'll be fine Frey.** Thanks you two.

"So um what's up?" I gripped the box in my pocket as hard as possible and I sighed a little.

"Anna, I'm not good at that many things. I don't have the charisma of a god, I don't millions of gold lying around, I wasn't even a true lord until a few hours ago. I just know that my heart belongs to you, I give up to be honest, I wanted to fight it out of fear of what I could become. But I love you, more then anything in this world. And I want you to be more then just my girlfriend and lover. I just, want you as my wife Anna." I took out the small box from my pocket with a small smile. I opened it showing her the ring I had hoped with every fiber of my being was ok.

"Frey, this handmade I can tell." I bit my lip slightly.

"I tried?" She instantly grabbed the ring and quickly placed it on her finger which had fit on somewhat perfectly, she attempted to remove it and it had gotten stuck at the base of her finger though for some reason her smile only increased.

"Perfect! Frey, um YES!" She hugged me tightly and I sighed in relief hugging her back. We laid on the grass of the place where I had attempted my proposal to her. She kept alternating from the ring to me and mumbling about it not being possible at times. I just held her hand in my own with a small smile. Grima and Naga had surprisingly left us alone. Or well me alone.

"Hey love? You know Morgan is going to flip out, along with half the camp." I grinned a little and kissed her slightly.

"No shit. But I think Morgan would have killed me in my sleep if I didn't ask you eventually. She already wants you as her mother." She smiled a little and placed her head on my shoulder.

"I tried. I know what's it like not to have a mother in a way. She never treated me like I had an option of my own. I just need to get a small thing taken care of first though." Small thing?

"What is it?" She grinned slightly, that same grin that I always knew what was coming next.

"We need to try don't we?" I grinned my own grin, at least the noise won't be a problem.

* * *

(The Camp – Morgan)

"Ok so three hours? Too long for a No... also too long for just a yes. A capture? Hunters! Hmm Nowi surprise attack?" I was trying to figure out what happened to my Dad and hopeful Mom. My memories were fuzzy still but in the end I was sure it would have happened now! I mean he asked her alone for an important question but what was taking so long?

"What's wrong Morgan?" I turned to see Lucy had walked up to me with a big smile.

"Nothing? Just worried about Father ya know?" Lucy sat down beside me and took a potato off the plate I had chomping down on it.

"Good stuff. Your dad's is better though, I think he was too out of it to join in the cooking." I nodded a little and she reached over for a chicken which I promptly smacked her hand.

"Hey! Geez, and to think I was going to share some information with you." I blinked and quickly pointed at the chicken which she nabbed munching down a bit.

"So?" Come on spill it!

"So, I know your memories are screwy, but your parents celebrated a lot of things, included the day they got engaged." I opened my eyes a little as she smiled a bit.

"One guess what today is... See ya Morgan" she took another piece of chicken off my plate and I smiled brightly. Though I wondered what was taking them so long. I scratched my head in thought as I tried to remember something from before. I felt something click in my head as a memory came slightly into focus.

* * *

( Morgan's Flashback – Sometime in the future?)

I was young and seated in front of Dad and Mom but, wait, who was? There was someone else sitting next to dad I didn't recognize due to the darkness over the person. I looked around remembering I was afraid as to why I was called with, the others? There were two other children seated beside me. Then my Dad had begun to speak a little to us.

"Morgan, Silver, Lana you three are in some serious trouble." I heard a girl to my left sniffle a little.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to dad!" my dad shook his head a little and closed his eyes slightly.

"It wasn't just you was it?" A boy to my right pressed his fingers together.

"Dad I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did!" the girl to my left said.

"Lana! Silver! Shut it!" I was surprised my dad had told this to them.

"You two need to stop this bullshit! I am so tired of having you two fight." I remember raising my hand slightly

"Dad why am I here?" He sighed a little.

"This is for all three of you! Silver, no more calling Lana a damned halfbreed ok! She's your fucking sister for Naga's sake! And yes Lana! Silver is still your brother got it! No matter which one of them is your mother your both part of this family now please get along!" The two kids looked towards each other and nodded a little.

"Good, just try ok I understand it's weird and stuff but please be kind to each other ok?" My dad stood and walked towards us giving us a group hug and then smiled towards Anna and the other person.

"Val! We need to prepare for the future! Or the past whatever!" a unfamiliar voice came from the second person

"Got it, let's go figure this stuff out!" and with that the memory faded quickly.

* * *

(Back to the present – Morgan)

"Two moms? What the hell?" I bit my lip at this trying to dismiss it as something my mind had made up. It was the clearest memory I ever had of anything involving my whole family. Two moms? Who was other one? And I had siblings! Who fought apparently but maybe they are over that?

"Hey Morgan! Good news!" I turned my head quickly as Anna walked over towards me sitting down quickly the hugged me tightly.

"He proposed?"

"Yes! I am so happy Morgan! Mmm, I can't really believe it." She shook her head a little and smiled pointing to a ring I hadn't seen before.

"You father made it."

"Awesome, but um, mom? There's a slight wrinkle that just came up." She tilted her head slightly and I had to sigh weakly maybe I shouldn't do this now? I tried to explain my memory as best I could and mom closed her eyes slightly.

"There wasn't a Lloyd? And it didn't sound like Nowi? Then I don't know who it could be! I mean if Silver called Lana a halfbreed for some assholeish reason. I would've thought it was Nowi or maybe Panne? But she isn't close to him." I shrugged slightly and Mom scratched her head slightly.

"I wonder why we did that? I mean Frey doesn't seem the type to marry multiple people. There would have to have been a reason. Or maybe he just loved her as well? I kind of want to stop that from happening but, A family with Frey sounds nice even if I do have to share. Silver though? That's the name we picked?" I nodded a little and mom sighed again.

"Alright don't tell your father ok? Not yet he's still on cloud Nine and I would rather have him worry over things later ok? Hmm we are leaving everyone else eventually by the way. The three of us are going to move around selling junk after the wedding as an extended honeymoon ok? Your coming of course!" With that my Mom, well one of them, left with a slightly skip in her step. I wondered on who my other mom was. I just hoped everything worked out between them in the future.

* * *

(Anna and Frey's wedding – Frey perspective)

"It's only been two weeks and we are doing this for reals?" Gaius fixed my new outfit slightly and nodded a little taking his sucker out to speak.

"Yeah, you and her are super surprising. I think it's because you moved on your love life first." I nodded a bit and sighed briefly.

"Is everyone here?" Gaius nodded fixing a button in frustration.

"Still your wedding party caused quite a stir, Everyone swore Chrom would have been your best man, ya know being a noble and all?" I shook my head quickly.

"Little shit could rot for all care. Your definitely the better man Sweets!" Gaius chuckled a bit and stepped back slightly.

"Your wife brought the whole clan ya know? I swear if they wore matching dresses I wouldn't know who your wife was." I grinned slightly, Annie had purposely bought a white dress and made sure her sisters all wore the same color other then white. Which from what I heard of her laughter when she came back with them was brightest green possible.

"And The other members?" Gaius sat down taking a drink across from me as I checked out the Noble Suit as I called it. It was damned expensive, though her sisters apparently paid for everything. Oh yeah Annie was rubbing it in on them for sure.

"Tharja is paired with Morgan, Though that's only cause A, Morgan is too old for flower throwing and B, her lover is the priest. Sumia and that Stahl dude on the party. Nowi and Donnel of course, the boy cleans up well by the way. And well there is me." He rubbed his head slightly as I shook my head.

"You and Lissa!" I laughed slightly as Gaius snapped in frustration.

"Damn it I still ain't used to people knowing." Heh time to mess with the poor guy.

"Lord Sweets himself in the building." Gaius sighed quickly.

"It's not official yet! I only proposed damn it!"

"Proposals equal children who scream Sacred Sword at the top of their lungs." I grinned slightly as Gaius gave me a WTF look..

"Frey, drink, I think you've lost it again. I hope..." He sighed a little as I shook my head.

"Clear head man I mean, I gotta speak you just gotta stand there and not hopefully pass out that because you know you'll be doing the same shit later" He nodded a bit and I smiled slightly. _Hmm Frey?_ Yes?_ I have something you need to know._ Oh? This is going to be good. _I have an idea who your mystery wife is._ Oh well how but don't tell me who._ She prayed to me that she would find the person she loved before his child is killed again_. What? What do you mean?_ I asked her, She said A child you would have dies by... Him._** I have no comment Frey but, I swear I wouldn't do this. Not unless I had to!**

Grima you have been a friend for a long time and I trust you. It worries me though what this could mean. _Your thinking what I know right?_** I think the two of us have the same idea.** Later, Discuss this later ok? Got it

"Alright places! Let's move it people!" I sighed a little as Emm rushed over shouting for us to get ready. I cringed inwardly at this thought. I was about to get married to Annie in front of almost every single shepherd, with the huge idea on who my second wife might be. Damn it Morgan wish you never told us this.

The ceremony was the most nerve wracking experience I have been involved in, the only thing that could remotely compare was the feeling I had when Emm made an official deal out of me being a noble. I was nervous more so then ever. Annie was beautiful put simply, she couldn't compare to well, I guess anything else at this point.

The ceremony minus the fact of my own nervousness which was mirrored by Annie went off without much of a problem. The main problem came to meeting the family I hadn't met yet.

"So Anna Valentine huh? I'm glad for you." New name acquired, Happy Anna.

"Yeah I mean a new lord, A bunch of friends, and a hot husband? You made out well." New name, Anna the Flirt.

"Yeah he's mine though! I better not hear this black sheep bullshit anymore!" New name acquired, Annie Valentine.

"We wouldn't do that sis! Geez, It was just, a joke?" New name, Lying Anna.

"Duh, I mean it was just to mess with you ok! I mean I wish I had the nerve to stand up to the man!" New name, Wannabe Rebel Anna.

"Yeah, whatever. So did you tell him? Ya know... it?" New name, The Revealing Anna.

"Sort of?" Annie.

"And you married her? Do you know huh? Any thoughts?" New name, Surprised Anna.

"Hmm First born are all Anna's for some reason?" I shrugged slightly and every other Anna smacked their heads on the table as Annie sighed.

"Yes and No." I tilted my head slightly as Annie tried to explain somehow.

"Yes, First born children are usually Anna, but no, not for just some odd reason." Oh?

"Curses! I swear that bitch! They should have sliced her half for doing this!" New name, Violent Anna, _There's too many Annas! _That's why I'm trying hard to remember them somehow!

"Like an actual curse?"

"Yes. We don't know when it started but it's really unexplainable. Way back ages ago there was only one Anna who eventually fell in love and had one child who apparently looked exactly like her. This process continued for a long time Frey, One Anna for as long as anyone could remember. Until... well a few hundred years ago."

"What happened?"

"This Anna fell in love with a man who didn't leave her, they stayed together for a long time. They had multiple children and three out of the five they had were like her." Really?

"So what then?"

"Then that Anna saw well, a money maker and made each of her daughters into Merchants who did everything as closely alike as possible. Eventually the legend of the Secret sellers was born. Some Of our family even went as far to have multiple children to increase our family. It is why there's a quite a few of us."

"I see, so why did you go along with this?"

"Tradition Bullshit stupid fucks! I've been against this forever but tradition reigns blah blah give the black sheep the crap route! That was what they did! Right?"

"Fine yes we did damn it! And look what you got thank us damn it!"

"Never you clones!"

"WHOA! Annas and Annie calm down!" I sighed a little over this conversation.

"Look you guys made mistakes! Annie here isn't letting a fucked up tradition screw her children over! Give them a fucking chance and be your fucking selves dammit! I can't take this bullshit! Ok Annie was right not because she's my wife! But because its what I believe as well! So get over the fact you've been screwed over and be yourselves! Find someone you love as much as Annie and I love each other and shove your tradition up your ass and give your kids a fucking real life! Got it!" I sat down and took a quick drink of whatever it was I was previously drinking I forgot at this point.

"Damn it, you're so lucky!" Violent Anna placed her head on the table banging it softly and Annie grinned a little.

"Trust me you guys could do it you know!" The Anna's held a mini family meeting and decided to shove tradition in the trash, burn it, throw it in ocean, and let be eaten by fish. Apparently the Anna's plan out the whole process for such things. Anyway after that lovely discussion, I had one final one to do before I began my new life with Anna.

"Your what!?" I shook my head slightly.

"Leaving in two hours. Just putting up my notice ya know?" Chrom was put simply angry, to the hundredth degree.

"Damn it but why? I mean there's Risen dastards every where we need your plans and stuff!"

"Screw that Chrom! I got a family ok? And don't bullshit me that you haven't proposed to Cordelia in secret because I saw how you two acted at my wedding now shut your face, pull up your big nobles pants, and get back to life! If you need my fucking help send a fucking message somehow, She and I are going to Valm ok? You can sell a lot of essentials there for cheap due to their issue so I will see you later!" I took three steps and said.

"And don't worry about that thing I said the last time we argued, I think this future might be a touch better." Then I walked out on Chrom again forging a whole other path once more.

* * *

So surprised? shocked? Well tell me what you think! And I will answer! Like this!

To Soulbow 109:

To answer your questions / thoughts. I'm sorry, No and no again. Yes I am sorry about not doing every single shepherd. I am going to focus on a few main people who are used throughout the story. No Harem as you saw in Morgans flashback this chapter Frey only ends up with one other person. I don't consider two people a harem so ya. And no as you saw at the very beginning Nowi is ending up with Donnel. This for multiple reasons. I am trying to base this off my game version of this story with its pairings and such. My Nowi I paired with Donnel for massively high stats with Aptitude so yeah. Anyways but Frey might still get a loli ^_- just saying.

Your gifts include: a tray of apology cookies, the No love Nowi mug and a rather nice T-shirt that says 'Every badass needs a loli" I do like that line by the way.

To Arridu:

I sent a pm your direction but to answer here for the others.

I am unsure of what I am planning for Naga and Grima in the future along those lines. There will be another dramatic shift with them in the next chapter so stay tuned. Chrom being an Ass is the basis of this Chrom. Its not because I don't like the guy just that he's too nice in a lot of fanfictions I have read. Yes Grima could not help Frey during that scene due to Robins hold over Frey. Robin even somehow increased his pain even if Robin didn't mention it himself, remember Frey mentioned it being worse then before for those two reasons. And thanks for saying I did well with that bit. I was worried, and Robin will achieve even higher monster status shortly.

Gifts are: The WTF is happening with Naga and Grima sign, try waving it next time ^_-, a whole basket of Thief Morgan cookies for the praise, your own personal Robin is a jerk Collectable plate, and a Chrom should be an ass sometimes Mug.

To Mark-Kris Robin:

Thank you sis! We've talked and the papers came through so its all clear! ^_^ and here's a hug *Hugs*

Gifts: The best thing ever aka Love! Sibling love ^_^


End file.
